The Circle of Four
by vreader
Summary: Six years after Shatterglass - The Four have to earn a living.
1. Morning in Emelan

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot is mine and the dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale. I freely give my permission for Tamora Pierce to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog/concept if she so desires in any way she desires.  
  
The Circle Expands  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lady Sandrilene fa Toren stood on the balcony and watched the sun rise over the sea. Yawning she went back inside to dress for the day. It appeared that it was going to be another one of assisting her Uncle run the kingdom.  
  
Ever since Duke Vedris IV of Emelan had, in an angry mood, disinherited his sons and appointed Sandry as his heir to land of Emelan she had been working more each day with the Duke and his councilors learning the routine functioning of Emelan system of rule.  
  
While she understood why she had to work with the council she still missed being able to weave her cloth and magic's. The lack of time, created by the arguments in the council, irritated her and she was tempted to us magic to smooth out the process but she didn't, magic used to influence people was forbidden by the Council of Mages at Winding Circle Temple.  
  
Sandry sat and meditated for a half candelmark and then rose to dress for the day. Wearing one of the more formal riding dresses that her uncle liked to see her wear instead of the simpler dress she preferred she walked downstairs to her office to work until breakfast. The halls of the Citadel no longer used candles, lamps or torches for light. Ever since the Circle of Four store opened the lamps created by Daja and Evvy had replaced all the older style of lighting throughout the Citadel.  
  
As she worked her way through the household accounts she felt, through their bond, Briar stirring in his cottage next to the wall of the Citadel. Daja was up and preparing the forge for another days work.  
  
"Morning Daja," She spoke through the bond, "What have you got going on for today?"  
  
"Morning, Sandry, you're up early today."  
  
"More council junk, decided to get some work done before I have to waste the day sitting around a table and hearing the same arguments over again."  
  
"Take Tris with you, when it starts to hail in the room it will shorten the meeting considerably."  
  
Sandry giggled, "Wish I could, it would serve them right, a little lighting would not hurt either! Might get some of them off their seats to accomplish something."  
  
Reaching through the bond Sandry felt for Tris, "Can't take Tris, she is still sleeping."  
  
"Well I have some items to get to the store, you might be interested to see a couple of them. Oh I have a letter from Nia you might like to see. Rumor has it that you are thinking of throwing a dance soon."  
  
"We are, Pacos is due back from his dance tour in a week and it seems a good time for a party, we had a good a harvest thanks to Briar and Tris, the fishing has been outstanding thanks to Pasco, and our store is making a good profit. Working us into the infrastructure of Emelan was one of the best moves uncle ever did. Join me for breakfast and we will take your stuff down to the store."  
  
"Fine, I'll be over in a candlemark, talk later."  
  
Sandry went back to work on her accounts and Daja continued to prepare the forge. An hour later they met at the breakfast room, Daja was carrying a inlayed wooden box about 12 by 8 by 6 inches, and a letter.  
  
"What's the box?" Sandry asked.  
  
"Take a good look at this box," Daja placed the box on the table, "It was made by Nia. The contents were made by Jory."  
  
Sandry sat down and slid the box over and closely examined it. "It's beautiful, I don't think I've ever seen better. And it has our shops sign on the top!"  
  
"I wrote them and told of our opening the shop and included a drawing of the shops sign"  
  
Inlayed into the top of the box using naturally colored wood was a circle with each quarter of the circle a different color, red, blue, green and white. Inside the circle was the number 4.  
  
The cooks helpers started bringing in the dishes and setting up the table for breakfast.  
  
Sandry opened the box and found it filled with silk bags of what appeared to be flour, "What is this?"  
  
"I told you, I think, that when I discovered that the twins had magic the first indication was Jory taking the lumps out of a green sauce using magic. I told her, as a joke, that if she could put that magic into something that she could sell she would have every cook in the world as customers and it would make her rich. The note says she has done it, the flour is spelled to remove lumps, and it only takes a pinch."  
  
"Lets send some to Winding Circle for Delicate Gorse's opinion and maybe Cranes before using it,"  
  
"Jory thought of that she included instructions for the spell in the letter."  
  
"We will take some out to Winding Circle later in the week, for now sit down and have breakfast."  
  
Just then through the bond the women heard, "Sandry, Daja, are you going to the shop this morning?"  
  
"Yes, Briar, after breakfast."  
  
"What are you having."  
  
"Porridge, honey, milk, eggs, bacon, ham and assorted muffins, breads and deserts. Want to join us?"  
  
"I'm on the way."  
  
The door from the hall opened and Duke Vedris IV of Emelan entered with Baron Erdogum, the duke moved to the head of the table and sat, to his left the Baron was seated.  
  
"Good Morning ladies."  
  
"Morning." Both said simultaneously, they smiled at each other for the harmonic speech.  
  
"Uncle, Daja and I are going to the shop for a while this morning."  
  
"That's fine, there is nothing of importance scheduled for this mornings meeting is there Erdogum?"  
  
"No Sir," the Baron replied, "Just the usual complaints and moans of an, according to then, overtax minority of Nobles."  
  
While the staff started to serve breakfast the Duke pulled the inlayed box over in front of himself and examined it closely, "This is beautiful workmanship, where did it come from?"  
  
Sandry poured tea for all of them as Daja explained the box and its contents to the Duke."  
  
Briar and Tris, carrying Chime, entered the room, Briar staggered to the table moaning "Food, hunger, starving, wasting away, NEED FOOD!" He sat at the table and grabbed a muffin and started to butter it.  
  
The room ignored him. 


	2. Midday

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot is mine and the dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale. I freely give my permission for Tamora Pierce to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog/concept if she so desires in any way she desires.  
  
The Circle Expands  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Morning Tris, how is the studying going?" Sandry asked.  
  
Placing a book beside her plate and Chime on the table. As she peered at Sandry over the top of her glasses Tris asked, "Do you really want to know are you just being polite?"  
  
"Of course I want to know, if I didn't I would not have asked."  
  
"We started to study infusing this week. That's where you take one substance and add another component to change or enhance the effect of the first. It's strange how a tiny amount of something can greatly alter how a substance acts and sometimes it takes magic to make the different items go together properly."  
  
"Daja, tell Tris about the Jory's de-lumper."  
  
As Daja explained, to Tris, the gift from Nia and Jory, Chime moved around the table collecting pats and caresses from all.  
  
Sandry asked, "Briar, what are you taking into the shop?"  
  
"I have some seeds and bulbs of some of the more exotic plants that Rosethorn and I found on our travels, also a couple of miniatures for sale."  
  
"Exotic plants?" asked Duke Vedris.  
  
"Yes Sir, Rosethorn and I have tested them thoroughly and they will not damage the ecology of Emelan and some of the farm crops can be alternated with the standard crops to rebuild the soil. I'm going to use them on the test farm to show the farmers how to use them and what to expect."  
  
"What else have you got going out in the forcing house?"  
  
"We have a couple of plants that seem to thrive on cold wet weather and might give the farmers a winter crop but that is going to take a lot more testing."  
  
"A winter crop would be a real boon to our economy, I hope it works out."  
  
"And you Daja, what's going on in your shop?"  
  
"Well Your Grace, while Frostpine and I were on our travels I got interested in measuring time. As you know we use candles used to measure time. In the Bancanor's household candles were not used because of the fear of fire in a wooden city, time was measured by water dripping into a container. The water raised a float that carried a pointer to mark the hours. Some of the time pieces used a float with a rack that turned a toothed wheel as the water came up a pointer attached to the wheel indicated the time. And of course every country has sundials and sun clocks. However in one small smithy we found a man who is developing clock small enough to be carried. I obtained his permission to experiment on the device and we are corresponding with each other on our progress. We have the basics worked out and now we are just working on the fine work of getting the toothed wheels to the right size and smoothness, as each wheel is handmade it takes time. (With a grin)"  
  
"I will be very interested in seeing it when you have it working."  
  
"I'll let you know."  
  
"Here is something Your Grace, while working on the clock we came up with this." She pulled a small toy out of a pocket and placed it on the table, it appeared to be a small cart without the shafts to attach it to a horse. Pressing down on the toy she pulled it back toward herself and a small clicking could be heard. When she released the toy it darted down the table for about 10 feet.  
  
Sandry jerked back from it. "I didn't see you use magic to make it move!"  
  
"No magic, this is a toy for the untalented. I have a dozen ready for sale in the shop."  
  
"How does it work?"  
  
"While Frostpine was experimenting on tempering metals he found a alloy that when heat treated bends only temporarily. When you bend it and let go, it bounces back to its original shape. But if you bend it too far it breaks. Frostpine knows the clock that I am working on needs some way to keep a wheel turning over a extended period of time. We made a long very thin piece of the alloy and formed it into a coil before it was heat treated. Then we fixed one end to a shaft of a wheel and the other end to a fixed position. When we spun the wheel we tightened the coil, upon release the wheel spun like crazy as the coil returned to it original shape. And that is what powers the toy."  
  
"Is it going to be very expensive?"  
  
"Not to bad, we are trying to pull the alloy into a wire so the coils can be of wire instead of flat, that will speed things up and reduce costs and can be made by apprentice smiths."  
  
Briar pushed back from the table, "I'll get a horse and wagon from the stables and get my stuff loaded. Meet you at the forge Daja."  
  
"As soon as I'm finished."  
  
"Sandry, we'll pick you and Tris up out front."  
  
"Fine in a bit."  
  
"Tris, how is Glaki doing in school?"  
  
"She is having a ball, between her and Evvy they are going through every book in the school. Of course some of Evvy's attitude is rubbing off on her and she is starting to give Briar some smart back talk. It's funny, Briar just puts his head down and moans "Girls, I'm surrounded by GIRLS! And they are all laughing at me." It cracks me up."  
  
"You have anything new for the store?"  
  
"Yes, we mixed some of the coloring agents for glass and Chime has produced some multi-colored glass flames, we have rigged them as jewelry and they are ready for sale."  
  
Daja got up from the table and picked up the toy cart and the inlayed box, "See you two out front."  
  
"Daja, I would like to read that letter and see how Jory made her cooking aid."  
  
"Ok, here." Sliding the letter across the table to Tris, "I want it back please." As she left the room,"  
  
"Of course," Tris said as she opened the letter and started to read it.  
  
Sandry turned to the Duke and asked "Would you like to go to the shop with us? You might find something new for Yazmin."  
  
"No, I will come in later after you have the new items on display."  
  
"Baron is there anything we can do for you in town?"  
  
"No thanks, Sandry, I will try to get in to see the new stuff, you shop always has the most interesting items. My Lady has a birthday coming up soon."  
  
"Oh, well we have some really nice jewelry and Evvy has made some outstanding, one of a kind, lamps you will have to see to believe."  
  
"Vedris, I'm going the need a larger salary it I'm to keep going to the Four."  
  
Duke Vedris chuckled and shook his head gently. He reached over and touched Sandry's arm and then pointed down the table at Tris, who had finished the Bancanor letter and now was engrossed in the book she had brought to the table.  
  
Sandry grinned and said, "Tris, you food is getting cold."  
  
Tris's head came up out of the book, using the letter to mark her place in the book she picked up a fork and started to finish her breakfast.  
  
"What are you studying today, Tris, a treatise on how high is up?"  
  
"Actually is I'm trying to classify it for the Dukes library."  
  
"Oh, a book you can't classify instantly?"  
  
"Yes, it is a story, but it can not be called a fable, fairy tale of parable or even a sermon. It is written by a man named Jule S'Vern, The basic theme is in a universe without magic a madman has created a ship, called Natilus, made of metal that can go underwater. It has some power source that allows it to travel vast distances without wind or oars. This madman is rushing around the seas both on and under the surface at will and is smashing into pirate vessels and sinking them."  
  
The Duke was laughing and he told Tris, "I want to read it when you are finished." 


	3. The Day Continues

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot is mine and the dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale. I freely give my permission for Tamora Pierce to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog/concept if she so desires in any way she desires.  
  
The Circle Expands  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Through the bond they heard Brier, "Sandry, Tris we're ready to go if you are. We have Russet, Oama and Kwaben."  
  
"On out way." Sandry sent back, "Come on Tris time to go."  
  
Tris finished her tea and got up from her chair. Picking up Chime she walked down the table and handed the book to the Duke, "Sir, why don't you read this now, I have almost finished it and when you finish we can discuss its classification."  
  
"Thank you Tris, I get it back to you." Pulling out the letter she had used to mark her place he handed it to her, "Daja wanted this back."  
  
"Oops," with a sheepish grin Tris took the letter, "Thank you Your Grace."  
  
"Go, enjoy."  
  
The two young women walked out the front entry of the Citadel where Briar and Daja were waiting. Sandry's usual bodyguards were waiting with her horse.  
  
"Good morning Oama, Kwaben."  
  
"Morning M'Lady." The two guards replied.  
  
Sandry and the guards mounted their horses and Briar assisted Tris into the cart where Daja waited.  
  
"Where's Bear?" asked Daja.  
  
"Out chasing or be chased by Evvy's cats."  
  
"Being chased?"  
  
"They seem to take turns, Bear chases them for a while then they chase him for a while. They appear to make a game of it. Funny, I found Bear in the stable the other day sleeping in the hay, he was almost buried in cats."  
  
"And Glaki?"  
  
"She went over to Evvy's for breakfast, probably at the shop by now."  
  
With Sandry on Russet leading, followed by her guards the group left the Citadel headed into Summersea.  
  
The main gate to the Citadel opened on Spicer Street, group rode East past Fountain Square to Market Square. A large building on the west side of Market Square had burned a few years earlier and the owner had died in the fire, the Duke had to seize the property for nonpayment of taxes. Sandry, Daja, Briar and Tris had bought it and renovated the burned out building. The design was loosely based on the market in the city of Chamur in Sotat where Briar had sold his miniature trees. The outer walls had be cleaned up and the remains of the roof removed, an open patio in the center of the area was surrounded by shops all owned by the four and rented out on a weekly or monthly basis.  
  
One of the shops was being rented by a musical instrument maker, who sold his instruments and gave lessons in making and playing instruments.  
  
Another shop space was reserved for the Trader Caravans that came to Summersea. When the Trader clans found that Daja, the Trader who created with the living metal, was involved in the Circle Four store the clans came to buy her highly sought after creations and ending up setting up in the reserved space and selling their wares bringing in customers that shopped in all the stores.  
  
As you entered the door and walked into the patio, on the north wall was a large glass building where Briar sold his seeds, bulbs, potted plants, cut flowers and miniature trees. With Rosethorn he also had one corner of the store set aside for medicinal items of all types that did not need a healers skill to use. On the south wall was a large shop that combined a glass, stoneware and metalwork shop where Keth, Tris, Evvy and Daja and occasionally Frostpine sold their work. At the west wall at the end of the open area was Tris's bookstore.  
  
Throughout the area were numerous young people dressed in brown uniforms cleaning floors, counters and waiting on customers. These were the children that the four had salvaged from the streets. Because, Sandry, Daja and Briar were orphaned and Tris was discarded by her family, the group had decided, once the financing was available, to help as many as possible, of the lost, abandoned and orphaned children of Summersea. Once the Duke discovered what they were doing he assists with funds.  
  
The four started a school to teach the basic skills of reading, writing, calculating and some history. The children were invited to come to the school and were given food, clothing and a safe place to stay. The school also gave the children chances to learn a skill or trade for later in life. Each year the children were tested for magic, both ambient magic, the magic that works using magic inherent in people and things and academic magic, the magic that works with learned spells. If any child displayed a talent for any magic or skill that talent was cultivated and helped to develop.  
  
The children helped in the stores as a part of the learning process and had come up with a small business of their own, with the four's permission they had started to make deliveries of notes and packages throughout Summersea, the brown uniforms had become a familiar sight in the city. A small fee could get a quick delivery of anything that could be carried and it cost a bit more if a cart had to be used. The uniforms had become such a familiar sight and had gained such a reputation the even the Provost Guards used them to move messages from coop to coop.  
  
The reputation of the couriers started when a street gang attacked a courier and stole the package he was delivering. The entire group of former street rats in brown uniforms tracked down the attacking gang recovered the package and delivered the gang to the harriers. Since that time no courier has been attacked. They had taken to calling themselves the Uniformed Package Shipping or UPS,  
  
When they arrived at Circle Four a group of brown clad older kids came trotting out and started unloading the cart. Each member of the uniformed group was wearing a medallion on a chain. The medallions had been cast by Daja and was a circle with a 4 in the center the background of each was enameled was with the color of the mage they assisted, green for Briar, red for Daja, white for Sandry and blue for Tris. The younger members of the school had medallions with a four-color background indicating that they were still in school and had not picked a specialty as yet.  
  
Sandry and her bodyguards tied their horses to iron posts set in front of the store and loosened the girths on the saddles.  
  
As Daja, Tris and the contents of the cart vanished into the door Briar asked one of the older assistants, "Conan, do you have anything that needs the cart to deliver?"  
  
"Not yet, Master Moss, but a noble lady is looking a one of Evvy's stone sculptures, one of the larger ones."  
  
"That's good, until we need it, stable the horse and put the cart in back."  
  
"Sandry, are you going to be here long enough to warrant stabling your horses?"  
  
"It would probably be best to get them out of the sun."  
  
"Anna, will you Arthur and Doyle take the horses back to the stable, please?"  
  
Sandry and Briar followed by Oama and Kwaben the bodyguards assigned to Sandry followed the last ot Briars plants into the Circle Four while the four assistants led the horses down the path beside the building to the stable in the rear. 


	4. Approching Noon

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot is mine and the dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale. I freely give my permission for Tamora Pierce to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog/concept if she so desires in any way she desires.  
  
The Circle Expands  
  
Chapter 4  
  
In the yard at the rear of Circle Four located some distance from the stables due to the fire hazard was a glass workshop where Keth and Tris worked on the products for the store, Sitting back-to-back with the it was a small forge that could share the heat source for Daja's work on her living medal creations and the custom jewelry she created, larger work was done at the forge at the Duke's Citadel.  
  
After stabling the horses the four assistants went to the glass workshop where Keth was removing yesterdays work from the annealing oven.  
  
"Are they cool enough for us to handle?"  
  
"Yes, grab those baskets and take all this all in to the store."  
  
Keth helped load the baskets and as they started toward the back door to Circle Four he picked up a basket that had twelve glass spheres that appeared to be filled with fog.  
  
Entering Circle Four through the door in the back of Tris's bookstore just as Tris entered the front door to her shop. "Tris, the rememballs are looking good. Now we need an untalented to test them on."  
  
"The Duke is coming in today, we'll let him test one."  
  
"Good, I'll take them over to the shop."  
  
Following Arthur out the door Keth walked through the patio to the shop he shared with Daja and Evvy, as he walked inside he found Daja watching Evvy who was working on a stone sculpture of a dragon. Evvy had mounted a metal mirror, Daja had made, as a pond that the dragon was looking into.  
  
Evvy had taken stone of assorted colors and using her stone magic had softened the stone so she could shape it in to the turquoise curves of a dragon about three foot long the color faded to yellow on the belly and on the trailing edges of the half raised wings, long white claws gripped the rocky stone base and the long neck was twisted around so the head was looking down into the mirror with the tigers eye stones used as eyes. A long red, forked tongue snaked out between sharp white teeth and the white bearded chin almost touched the mirror. The dragon was so detailed that individual scales could be seen.  
  
"Evvy, that is beautiful work." Keth told her.  
  
Evvy grinned at him, "Thank you, Keth, I like your work too."  
  
Tris stuck her head into the shop, "Evvy, where's Galki?"  
  
"She went early to Yazmin's for her dance lesson."  
  
"Daja, I think you have a visitor coming."  
  
Daja walked to the door and saw walking easily toward her was Polyam of Tenth Caravan Idaram.  
  
The two women came together and hugged each other tightly.  
  
"Daja, saati." Said Polyam.  
  
"Polyam, saati, I am very happy to see you once again. So tenth caravan Idaram is back in Summersea."  
  
"Yes, and we have some very interesting items for sale and trade."  
  
"Come and have some tea with us." Daja lead Polyam into the shop.  
  
"Tris, Sandry, look who's here."  
  
"Hello Polyam"  
  
"Good day Tris, Sandry, how has the world been treating you?""  
  
"Not often enough." Said Tris.  
  
"I know hear what you are saying."  
  
"How about Tenth Caravan, did you have a good season?" Sandry asked.  
  
"Not bad, we came through Gold Ridge valley and it's doing well, we picked up some Saffron spice at a good price, I think we got a better price than usual because of our connection to you four."  
  
Walking into the shop Polyam stopped in front of the blue dragon and commented, "This is a beautiful piece of work."  
  
Evvy, was trying not to stare at Polyam's seriously scarred face and missing eye. Polyam looked back with her heavy lidded dark eye under dark eyebrows. The scarring on the face made her mouth seem to sneer.  
  
"What?" asked Polyam.  
  
"What happened to you:"  
  
:EVVY!" Tris said.  
  
"That's all right Tris," to Evvy Polyam said "My horse fell and I slid down a shale covered mountainside."  
  
Evvy winced, as a stone mage she know how sharp broken shale could be.  
  
The silence grew, "Who made the dragon?"  
  
Evvy looked up at Polyam, "I did."  
  
"It's beautiful, I'll tell my Gilav about it." Looking around the shop at the shelves filled with glass, stone and metal items she said "There are many beautiful things in this shop the Giliav will want to see."  
  
Moving over to a table Polyam examined one of the items on it. It was single stone column about two foot high, mounted on a snow white marble base three types of marble with bands and patches of yellow, pink and green winding together in a coiled, twisting column topped by a clear quartz sphere three inches in diameter. Beside is was a four sided pyramid of translucent quartz.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"A lamp." Replied Evvy.  
  
"Lamp?"  
  
Evvy walked over to the table and placed her hand on the quartz sphere and concentrated. The Sphere burst into a bright white light. Evvy picked up the pyramid, as she lifted it Polyam could see that it was hollow with a cup at the top of the pyramid. Placing it on top of the lighted sphere the translucent pyramid defused the light to a softer illumination. Evvy rotated the shade and Polyam saw that each side of the shade was different so you could get four different intensities of light from the same lamp, five if you counted the unshielded sphere.  
  
"Remarkable." Polyam commented, "How long will it stay lit?"  
  
"We don't know for certain, there are some at the Citadel that have been lit for five years without any diminishing of the light intensity." Said Sandry.  
  
Ployam turned to Daja, "I have some tea in my saddle bags and something to show Tris."  
  
"I'll help you get them." As they walked to the door Daja asked, "Sandry, Tris if your could start some hot water and get some pastry's from the bake stall we will have a mid-morning snack."  
  
"I'll put the water on in my bookstore."  
  
"I'll get the pastry's. Do you want some Evvy?" asked Sandry.  
  
"I get some later, I have some fine details to finish on the dragon."  
  
A/N gilav - caravan leader, about the same rank as mayor p.s. can you guess where I got the names of Arthur, Conan, and Doyle for the names of some UPS workers? 


	5. Something new for Daja and Tris

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot is mine and the dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale. I freely give my permission for Tamora Pierce to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog/concept if she so desires in any way she desires.  
  
I would like to take the time to thank the following for letting me know that I am not complete failure in the Fan Fiction field and my sense of humor is not so very twisted. Nagem - Ever get the computer fixed? PrincessAlyssa16 - Kinda funny, I crack me up, twisted right? :-D Goddess Of The Moon - . EclipseAzNGTX - Glaki is a developing academic mage. Lady Lorene - It is obvious I can't spell - 1950's California education system was unable to teach me a thing. Not Spelling, Math, History or English. Maybe I should write in Polish, I hear Polish is spelled exactly as it sounds. Wish I knew it. Evilstrawberry - Thank you the shop is just beginning to be described. Mkitty13 - You got it! Sir Arthur Conan Doyle wrote the Sherlock Holmes stories. May you all live long and productive lives in interesting times. (Modified Ancient Chinese curse) Cat-dirt, cat-dirt, cat-dirt (Sandry's favorite dirty words) I was re- reading Sandry's book last night, when I reached the section where Nico was teaching the four to meditate in the base of the hub of Winding Circle, afterward he took them for a tour of the hub.. At the top of the hub is a CLOCK with great gears that chimes or peals out the hours and sets the rhythm of life there. This destroys the entire section on Daja's clock inventing. Well maybe she is working on a pocket watch or a wristwatch or a digital atomic wristwatch, or time travel!!!! No, too much, although if you can use magic to see the future why not travel there? I guess so I will stick with a pocket watch like the one the White Rabbit used. Now I have to give Daja something new to work on...  
  
The Circle Expands  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Daja and Polyam entered Tris's bookstore with Polyam carrying saddle bags over one shoulder, the two put their staffs with the complex engraving on the brass caps in a holder just inside the door. They walked over to a table where Tris had placed cups, honey and a kettle of hot water.  
  
Tris turned to the young lady in UPS brown, "Marion, do you want to join us in a cup of trader tea."  
  
"No thanks, trader tea is a little strong for my taste."  
  
"Marion, I would like you to meet Polyam of Tenth Caravan Idaram. Polyam this is Marion Paru, she takes care of the bookstore when I'm not here, actually she takes care of it whether I'm here or not."  
  
"Nice to meet you Marion."  
  
"Good Day Trader Polyam."  
  
Polyam opened her saddlebag and handed Daja a brick of Trader tea, then from the other side of the saddlebag she removed a book and handed it to Tris. "What do you think of this."  
  
While Daja shaved slivers of tea from the brick, using a Daja made knife sharp enough to cut the wind, Tris opened the book and examined it.  
  
"Mila of the Grain, this is strange, the penman who wrote this book had the steadiest hand I have ever seen. Every line is perfectly straight and every letter is perfectly formed. I must have taken months to do this."  
  
"What would you say Tris, If I told you that I have seen a pile of five hundred copies of that book and except for minor differences in the binding they are all Identical."  
  
"If I didn't know you, I would say that you have spent to much time in a tavern." "We found this on our travels and since I knew that you had started a school, I thought that you would like to make books for the students." Reaching into the saddlebag Polyam removed a small leather pouch and opening it she pored a number of small items on the table, Handing one to Daja and another to Tris she said, "Take a look at these."  
  
Looking closely at the one she had been given Daja said, "Hard lead alloy."  
  
The piece that Daja was examining was approximately 1/4 inch by 3/16 inch and 1 inch long. One side had a half round notch in it and a matching bump on the opposite side. One end was flat and the other had a raised letter of the alphabet molded in reverse on it.  
  
Polyam removed from the bags a piece of parchment, a small bottle and a small piece of felt. Removing the stopper from the bottle she placed the felt over the top of the bottle and tipped some of the contents onto the felt. Replacing the stopper she remarked, "This is a special oil-based ink, thicker that normal ink." Placing the bottle to one side she worked the ink into the felt and then lay it on the table, ink side up. Picking up a lead capital D she press it into the ink covered felt and then firmly onto the parchment, lifting the lead type she slid the parchment over to Tris, printed on the parchment was a perfect letter D.  
  
Tris sat holding the parchment and whispered, "Mila of the Grain and the Green Man." Turning to Polyam she stammered, "W-Where, How, When, Who this is a miracle."  
  
"No miracle, a man named Johan Goodberg, of ****** invented this method of printing, using movable type, metal molds to cast the type using a hard lead alloys, a special press, and oil-based inks. When we convinced him that we would going far enough away that whoever we sold it to would not be in competition with him he sold us a small press, type, ink and this, reaching back into the first side of the saddlebag she pulled out a second book.  
  
"This book has complete construction diagrams for the press, the molds for the letters, the formula for the inks of various colors and a chart of how often a individual letter appears in every 1000 words, so you can know approximately how many of each letter to make."  
  
With a grin, "Maybe your school would like to start a new business?"  
  
"We will definitely have to talk to your daka."  
  
Grinning Polyam sipped her tea.  
  
Daja grinned back at her,  
  
"Tris did you hear about the student who entered Crane's office?" The student checked the hall, closes the door, and says. "I would do anything to pass this exam," "Anything?" Crane asked. "Anything." She replied. Crane leaned forward and asked "Would you ... study?"  
  
Caught in the middle of taking a drink Tris snorted warm tea out her nose.  
  
Tris grabbed a napkin and glared at Daja.  
  
Daja said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, that is a waste of good tea."  
  
"Don't make me hurt you."  
  
"Daja, is the trader space empty?"  
  
"Yes, here's the key," Reaching into her belt purse Daja pulled out a key and handed it to Polyam.  
  
Polyam stood and said, "I'll get the Tenth to unloading. Hang onto the type, ink and book for me." And left the bookstore.  
  
"I've got to get back to the forge." Daja left through the store's back door to the work area.  
  
Tris washed the cups and the table top put the type and ink into the small leather bag Polyam had left and walked over to the bookstore's lockbox, she placed the bag and book inside and locked it, calling out "Marion, you've got the store." She left through the front door.  
  
Marion who was waiting on a customer just waved as Tris left.  
  
A/N I know, short but I have some rethinking to do...  
  
Appendix for Chapter 5 - you can skip all this junk.  
  
daka - hi-caste negotiator who brings profit to the carava  
  
Marion (Paru) the Librarian, Can you guess what musical that came from? Last name changed to protect the innocent (me). Do you know the correct spelling of her last name? I had to look it up on the Internet. Hint u=oo  
  
Johan Goodberg, what German inventor and printer, long credited with the invention of a method of printing from movable type, including the use of metal molds and alloys, a special press, and oil-based inks, did I base this character on. You can look up movable type in the encyclopedia. Hint ood=uten, an=ann. Bet you never thought that Fan Fiction could be educational.  
  
More educational junk.  
  
I would give you the letter frequency that letters occur but the only one I have is for English, I remember Briar teaching Evvy to read in Imperial, 


	6. Finally its Noon

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot and dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale belongs to me. I freely give my permission for Tamora Pierce to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog/concept if she so desires in any way she desires.  
  
A couple of reviewers have mentioned that one of my tall tales (of 2) has triggered a thought about something they would like to write - anyone has my permission to use anything from this and my other story in anyway they want. So have at it, expand, add, enhance, just think if you can write a fan fiction based on a story that has a copyright why not a fan fiction based on a fan fiction. So tale spinners, spin on.  
  
Blame all lousy spelling and grammar on the California Education System.  
  
The Circle Expands  
  
Chapter 6  
  
As Tris walked through the patio the Duke, Yazman and Glaki entered the front of Circle Four.  
  
Glaki ran over to Tris and hugged her, "Morning."  
  
"Good morning Glaki."  
  
"The Duke has come to see Evvy's dragon."  
  
Tris and Glaki followed the Duke and Yazmin into GLASS-STONE-METAL and over to the table holding the blue dragon.  
  
After complimenting Evvy on her dragon Yazmin went to examine the jewelry and the Duke went to look at the marble lamp.  
  
"My Lord Duke," the Duke turned to Keth.  
  
"I have something to I would like to show you," he was holding one of the fog filled spheres he had brought into the shop that morning.  
  
"What is this," asked the Duke looking at the sphere.  
  
"If you will Remember Tris and I told you that while we were in Thanios the city state on the Ithocot Sea, and my magic was running out of control, I accidentally created a lighting filled sphere, when the lighting cleared the sphere contained the scene of a murdered street performer. Eventually as I learned to control my magic I was able to create more spheres and was eventually was able to show a victim before she was killed. After the killer was caught I was able to create spheres to solve other crimes. After arriving here in Summersea Tris and I have been working on these." And he held up the fog filled sphere.  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
Hold out your hands cupped to hold the sphere, then close you eyes and remember a happy moment of your life. Hold the memory firmly in mind and nod when you have it fixed in your memory. I will place the sphere in your hands and you must hold the memory for a short period of time. When I touch you on the shoulder open your eyes.  
  
The Duke cupped his hands and closed his eyes, after a short time he nodded and Keth placed the sphere in his hands. A short time later Keth touched the Dukes shoulder an he opened his eyes and looked at the sphere. There reproduced in minute detail was the wedding of the Duke and his deceased wife.  
  
The Duke looked at Keth with tears standing in his eyes.  
  
"We call them Rememballs, the will display any memory that you are holding in mind the first time you touch them. And they will continue to display it until broken."  
  
"How much for this one?" The Duke asked in a husky whisper.  
  
"Our gift to you, My Lord, in appreciation for all you have done for us."  
  
"What are you going to price them at?"  
  
"Actually My Lord, we have not yet set a price. We are thinking of giving you a half dozen of them." (A/N how many is an imperial dozen? A standard dozen is 12 and a baker's dozen is 13.)  
  
"You are? Why?"  
  
"Our thinking is this, if you could place a pleasant memory in each one, not an intimate memory, just a pleasant one, and place them on display at your next ball along with these," Keth lifted a basket with more Rememballs in it, "at your next ball the demand generated will help establish a fair price."  
  
The Duke carefully put the Rememball he was holding down on the table and picked up one from the basket, inside the sphere was a fire raging through a forest.  
  
"That one is Daja's memory of standing in the middle of a forest fire."  
  
Handing another Rememball to the Duke, Keth said, "This is one of Sandry's memory's from her travels with her parents."  
  
The memory in the sphere was of Sandry's parents riding, half turned in the saddle, looking over their shoulders with smiles, as they rode through a high mountain pass. "Now these," said Keth picking up a sphere mounted on a marble base, "Are going to be much more expensive." Handing it to the Duke.  
  
The sphere displayed Yazman Hebet dancing and the picture was moving through a sequence that ran about a minute and then started over. (A/N How do you measure an Imperial minute with a candle?)  
  
"Sandry stored this from you last ball."  
  
Yazman came up and looked past the Duke into the sphere and gasped.  
  
"How did you get me in there?"  
  
"Magic." Keth grinned, and explained how the Rememballs worked.  
  
"I think these are going to be very profitable for you." The Duke commented.  
  
"How can you tell if it a memory or imagination stored by the magic?" Asked Yazman.  
  
"Here," placing Sandry's Rememball on the table Keth remove a second one from the basketful of used Rememballs and placed it beside the other.  
  
The new sphere displayed an image of the blue dragon of Evvy's sculpture.  
  
"Evvy stored this before she started the actual sculpture, if you compare them you will find minor differences between the image and the finished work."  
  
"Now if you look closely at Sandry's memory you can see very fine detail in the complete image, in Evvy's imagined image there is little background detail and the farther away you get from the central image the less detail there is."  
  
"A memory appears to store everything that is seen and the magic extracts all the detail and stores it. The imagination focuses only on the central image and lacks the surrounding detail."  
  
"Let us know when you set a price for them." Said the Duke.  
  
"Actually My Lord, Tris thought that you would hold an auction of a single memory and a moving memory Rememball at you next ball with the proceeds going to the Circle Four school it would help set a upper level price on both types."  
  
The Duke turned to look at Tris and smiled, "Very sneaky," he said, "You get all the nobles to bidding in order to set a high price and then to argue over who is allowed to force their money on you."  
  
"Tris is very smart." Said Keth.  
  
"Would you and Yazmin like to come up to the common room and have lunch with us?" Tris asked the Duke.  
  
Down the south wall above GLASS-STONE-METAL and around the corner over BOOKS there was a second floor that contained a common room, a kitchen and a rest area for the use of the employees of Circle Four. Each day the kitchen served a basic breakfast, lunch and dinner for the UPS employees, the guards and the store managers and clerks. The meals were not fancy but they were filling and nutritious, something the former street rats and guards, most of whom were retired harriers and Dukes guards, appreciated. The guards worked shifts consisting of twelve hours. The day shift consisted of two guards on the front door and four guards at random throughout Circle Four. Two of the indoor guards were younger men just in case of serious trouble. The night shift consisted of two guards, two dogs and four of Evvy's cats, who checked the building through the night. (A/N all timing assumes a twenty-four Emelan Imperial Day. (Guard union in discussion with the Circle Four legal eagles about salaries. (Even in fantasy you can't escape lawyers!))) (  
  
"Let me show my appreciation for the gifts by taking you all out to lunch."  
  
Tris sent through the bond, "Are you ready for lunch? The Duke's buying."  
  
Sandry, "Coming."  
  
Briar, "YES."  
  
Daja, "I'll come later, hand are full right now."  
  
Leaving GLASS-STONE-METAL in Sapphire's (the manager) capable hands the Duke, Yazmin, Tris, Keth and Evvy headed for the front door of Circle Four.  
  
Briar had all ready left EXOTIC PLANTS and was half way across the patio area and a line of Tenth Caravan traders loaded with boxes, bales, bags and bundles were coming in the front door. He joined Tris and the group and they went to the door, pausing, just inside the door, to allow the loaded traders through.  
  
Just then a youngster came running out of EXOTIC PLANTS looking and yelling, to a friend, back over his shoulder. Not paying any attention to where he was going he ran headlong into a trader jarring his load loose and scattering it across the floor. One of the boxes burst when it hit the floor strewing jewelry across the tiles of the patio, rings, pendants, earrings an assorted pins scattered to the feet of the waiting group.  
  
The Duke leaned over and started to pick up a pin.  
  
"STOP!" shouted Tris, "NOBODY TOUCH ANYTHING!"  
  
"Guard, don't let anyone leave."  
  
"UPS I need you."  
  
Several members of UPS came running."  
  
"Jordy, run to the Provost coop and bring back Captain Ulring and Captain Behazin ask them to bring their mage kits."  
  
"Wagner, you know Polyam, find her and ask her to bring the Gilav, Mimander and Daka here at once."  
  
"Steward, grab a broom and dust pan."  
  
"What is going on Tris," the Duke asked."  
  
"My Lord, all this jewelry is spelled with what looks like a trap spells. The last time I saw spells like this they were in the barrier protecting the pirate fleet that attacked Summersea."  
  
"This is all expensive jewelry that only the wealthy could afford. Right now I think that a Blood mage is attempting to gain influence among the wealthy and nobles of Emelan."  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Appendix of Chapter 6 - you can skip all this.  
  
Daka - hi-caste negotiator who brings profit to the caravan.  
  
Gilav - caravan leader, about the same as the captain of a ship or mayor.  
  
Mimander - a Trader mage, always robed and veiled in bright yellow.  
  
Broom and dust pan - pre-vacuum cleaner tools for floor cleaning.  
  
Captain Ulring Provost's guard mage - I promoted this one from Lieutenant.  
  
Captain Behazin Provost's guard mage  
  
A/N - That dratted clock has me thinking of time and its measurement, you do realize that a 365.25 day year, 24 hour day, 60 minute hour and a 60 second minute is planet specific don't you. If Emelan is not located on Earth in Tamora's universe the length of the year, day, hour, minute and second will be completely different, and in Imperial will be called by different terms like urk, kic, lug, ker and ik. I have a headache, I think my brain is swelling.  
  
MONEY I have been re-reading the Circle Of Magic novels and have been keeping track of the names of the money listed, the following is a scale I am working on, I offer it to the world as a start on establishing a financial scale for Emelan and the surrounding nations. Let me know if you have a better one.  
  
Gold maja = 10 gold astrels = 10,000,000 coppers  
  
Gold astrel = 10 gold nobles = 1,000,000 coppers  
  
Gold noble = 2 gold crese = 10 silver astrels = 100,000 coppers  
  
Gold crese = 5 silver astrels = 50,000 copers  
  
Silver astrel = 10 silver nobles = 10,000 coppersSilver noble = 2 silver crese = 10 copper astrels = 1000 coppers  
  
Silver crese = 5 copper astrels = 500 coppers  
  
Copper astrel = 2 copper noble = 10 copper nobles = 100 coppers  
  
Copper noble = 10 coppers  
  
Copper crese = 5 coppers  
  
Copper 


	7. Trap Discovered

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot and dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale belongs to me. I freely give my permission for Tamora Pierce to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog/concept if she so desires in any way she desires.  
  
Anyone has my permission to use anything from this and my other story in anyway they want. So have at it, expand, add, enhance, just think if you can write a fan fiction based on a story that has a copyright why not a fan fiction based on a fan fiction. So tale spinners, spin on.  
  
Blame all lousy spelling and grammar on the California Education System.  
  
The Circle Expands  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Steward brought the broom and dustpan, Tris took the broom and as she gently sweeps the jewelry into a pile she said, "Steward, we are going to need something to hold all this."  
  
Steward ran into GLASS-STONE-METAL and came back with a glass jewelry box etched in a floral pattern.  
  
"We will wait for the others before moving this stuff."  
  
Captain Uiring and Captain Behazin entered the door and walked over to the Duke, "You sent for us My Lord?"  
  
Polyam came quickly through the door followed by the Daka, Gilav and a Mimander who wore a robe and veil in bright yellow.  
  
"Tris, what is going on?" Asked Polyam.  
  
Tris turned to the traders and gave the same bow that she would give to a noble.  
  
"Honered Gilav, Honered Mimander, this jewelry was accidentally exposed when one of your members was bumped and dropped the box that contained it. Because I can see magic I saw at once that almost every piece is spelled with a trap spell, I kept anyone from touching the spelled merchandise and asked that you be brought."  
  
The Provost's guard mages and the Minander opened their mage kits and took out lenses spelled to show magic.  
  
Sandry who was kneeling next to the pile of jewelry takes a wooden rod from Captain Uiring, using the rod she lifted a ring, "Do you have a enlarging lens?"  
  
Captain Uiring got one from his mage kit and handed it to her.  
  
Sandry used the lens to closely examine the ring.  
  
"I thought so," laying the ring back on the floor Sandry pulled a straw from the broom and used it as a pointer, "look at the inside of the ring here." Pointing to one side of the ring.  
  
Captain Uiring used the lens to examine the area where Sandry was pointing, "  
  
A sharp minute needle on the side of the ring. "There's one on each side, this ring will draw blood when it is put on."  
  
"Yes, and that blood will establish the link to the magic's creator." Said Sandry.  
  
The caravans mimander took the glass and examined the ring.  
  
"We must establish how these objects got into our load, Gilav Chandrisa."  
  
"Yes, Daka, do you know how these things were loaded into our wagons?"  
  
Tris noticed one of the traders trying to slip out the door. Pointing at the trader she told the guard at the door, "Stop him!"  
  
The trader bolted, and was seized by the guards as he tried to get out into the street.  
  
The Duke said, "Bring him over here."  
  
The two guards lifted the struggling man by both arms and carried him over to the Duke.  
  
Tris walked up the the trio and grabbed the trader by the chin, turning his head so she could clearly see his right ear. "Yes, this earring is spelled."  
  
Glancing to the Gilav, "This is probably how the spelled goods got into your load. Questioning will establish it beyond doubt."  
  
Suddenly Tris saw the line leading off into the distance begin to thicken and the trader started to gasp.  
  
"Sandry! Cut the link, the mage is attempting to kill him."  
  
Sandry said, "Gilav?"  
  
"Yes, Please."  
  
Sandry quickly formed magic shears and cut the mage link.  
  
The trader sagged to his knees and weekly said, "Thank you, Thank you all."  
  
The Duke turned to Sandry, "Why did you ask permission before cutting the link?"  
  
"If he had gone willing through the full rite cutting the link could have killed him. But since he was an unwilling victim the mage probably has a horrendous headache right now."  
  
The caravans Mimander walked over to the victim.  
  
The Duke told the guards, "Release him."  
  
The guards released his arms and he sat down on the patio with a thump.  
  
Using a pair of wooden pinchers (tweezers is a English term) the mimander carefully removed the earring, examining it closely with his vision lens he said, "The earring is still spelled but there is no connection to anything."  
  
He cast the earring into the pile of spelled jewelry on the floor and took the mans arm, "Come, Kmar, we must talk."  
  
Polyam walked over to aid the weakened man.  
  
"Take him into the Briars place, he has some herbs that will help restore his strength." Said Sandry.  
  
"Polyam, Gilave, we will help you check all your family for other mage problems."  
  
"Mimander, we must check all members of Tenth Caraven, interrogation can wait." The Gilave told the Mimander.  
  
Using the broom and dust pan, Tris collected the spelled jewelry and put in into the glass case.  
  
"They are outside with the wagons."  
  
"Fine, we'll will check these here and then they can guard the wagons while we check the others."  
  
The Duke turned to Evvy, "It look like we are going to be late for lunch, will you go and get some Yanjang* takeout?" handing her come coins.  
  
"Yes M'Lord, lets see, Keth, Tris, You, Yazmin, Sandry, Daja, Briar, Me and Glaki. That's nine." She took the coins and left at a run, snatching up a couple of net bags** on the way.  
  
The checking took some time but the rest of the caravan proved to free of magic.  
  
The interrogation revealed that Kmar had found the ring at the last camp site and liking the design had put it on. I had cut the ear and triggered the trap spell. Under the spells influence he had collected the box of spelled jewelry from nearby and placed into a wagon of similar items. Never having seen the mage.  
  
The group was sitting around a table in the UPS common room discussing the problem. The YanJang lunch had been extended with food from the common kitchen so Captains Ulring and Behazin along with Polyam could join them. Daja had pulled the glass box over to in front of herself and was examining the contents though the glass side of the box.  
  
"To summarize," said the Duke, "we know that a mage is attempting to gain influence among the the Nobility and the wealthy of Emelan. We do not know who it is or why he is doing it."  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
"Yes Daja."  
  
"Some of this jewelry was made here in Emelan."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yes sir," pointing through the glass, "This ring, this pendant, and another ring here was made by Dnomyar, a jeweler over in Jewel Alley, I know his work well."  
  
The Duke turned to a table nearby where his guards had eaten, "You heard?"  
  
"Yes M'Lord."  
  
"Bring him, don't hurt him or scare him just ask him to join us here."  
  
"Yes M'Lord."  
  
"Two guards left using the spiral staircase at the end of the room."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Appendix Chapter 7 - you can skip all this.  
  
*I was going to use Chinese, Italian, Mexican, or Jack in The Box but I keep running into the same problems. This is not earth!!! Cat dirt! Cat dirt! Cat dirt!  
  
**No paper of plastic.  
  
daka - hi-caste negotiator who brings profit to the caravan  
  
gilav - caravan leader, about the same as the captain of a ship or mayor  
  
mimander - a Trader mage, always robed and veiled in bright yellow  
  
Kmar- jumbled word - entrapped trader  
  
Dnomyar - Raymond spelled backward 


	8. The Supence Thickens

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot and dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale belongs to me. I freely give my permission for Tamora Pierce to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog/concept if she so desires in any way she desires.  
  
Anyone has my permission to use anything from this and my other story in anyway they want. So have at it, expand, add, enhance, just think if you can write a fan fiction based on a story that has a copyright why not a fan fiction based on a fan fiction. So tale spinners, spin on.  
  
Blame all lousy spelling and grammar on the California Education System. Thank the Lord for spell checkers.  
  
Thank you everyone who reviewed, but no one commented on my Crane joke, I modified a joke I found on jokeaday.com and I thought it was funny. So did Tris in spite of the glare.  
  
The Circle Expands  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Duke sat back in his chair and rubbed his temples.  
  
A team of he Duke's best harrier investigators arrived and were brought up to date.  
  
"Uncle, why don't you return to the Citadel and let the harrier investigators carry on with this after all that's why you have them."  
  
Major L'rain Kunsch the duke's top investigator told the duke, "That is a good idea My Lord, we will continue with this and report what we find. You have other important things that must be done."  
  
"Fine," the Duke stood, "don't give this Dnomyar any trouble unless he is reluctant to give up the information we want."  
  
He held out his had, "Yazmin, my dear, shall we go?"  
  
Major L'rain Kunsch sat at the table and poured herself a cup of tea.  
  
To the group at large she asked, "Can the spells on this jewelry be removed? It would help if the pieces can be handled safely."  
  
"We will take them to Winding Circle to mage council, they will wish to be informed about what has happened and can remove the spells safely."  
  
"Tris, Briar, Daja going with us?"  
  
Briar shook his head, "I have to get back to work at the Citadel."  
  
"Me too," said Daja.  
  
"Winding Circle, you have got to be kidding, stairs, Mila of the Grain, Stairs!" (see appendix for explanation) "I'm tired, I need to lay down." Tris headed for a couch in her office at BOOKS.  
  
Keth stood, "Glaki come with me, you can tell me about your dance lesson." And they left with Evvy.  
  
Sandry was left at the table with Major Kunsch and Captains Ulring and Behazin waiting for the harriers to return with the jeweler Dnomyar.  
  
Soon the sound of footsteps could be heard coming up he spiral staircase. Harriers Mlae and Ustg entered the room accompanied by a very obese man perspiring heavily, as he walked to the table Sandry noted the guild pin on his chest identifying him as a Master Jeweler.  
  
Turning to a table where her harriers were sitting Major Kunsch said, "Exas, come over here and take notes."  
  
Exas, a short slim man of indeterminate age walked over and sat down, from a bag he took ink, parchment and one of the new glass quills the was being sold at STONE-GLASS-METAL and listed on the parchment the date, time and the witnesses to the statement.  
  
Major Kunsch stood, "Master Dnomyar, please be seated."  
  
"Thank you," he said as he dropped heavily into a chair, pulling out a cloth he wiped perspiration from his round face. Peering nearsightedly around the table through thick lenses set in wire frames perched on his broad nose he asked, in a worried voice, "What may I do for you?"  
  
Major Kunsch, pushing the glass jewelry box of in front of him asked, "Do you recognize any of this jewelry?"  
  
Dnomyar started to open the box and Major Kunsch slapped a hand on the top, "Don't touch them, just look through the glass"  
  
"May I touch the box?"  
  
"Yes, just not the contents."  
  
Drying his hands with the cloth, Master Dnomyar removed his eye lenses and tilted the box peering closely at the jewelry through the glass side of the box.  
  
Sandry handed her enlarging lens to him, "Use this."  
  
"Thank You, I recognize several of the rings and earrings, I made them."  
  
"All I recognize were sold in a single sale to one man, he said his master was going to a party and wanted to have gifts for the guests."  
  
"Can you describe him?"  
  
"Well, he was average, about five foot 7 inches (Imperial), around thirty years old, lightly tanned and had soft hands. He rode a good horse and wore green and gold livery."  
  
Sandry and Kunsch looked at each other, "Green and Gold?" asked Sandry.  
  
"Yes My Lady."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"He paid in gold and did not haggle over the price."  
  
"Exas, write up that statement neatly and have Master Dnomyar sign it with witnesses, take it to the Coop." Ordered Major Kunsch. "Lady Sandrilene and I are going to Winding Circle."  
  
"Yes, Major."  
  
Sandry walked out onto the balcony overlooking the patio.  
  
She looked down and raised her voice slightly, "Oama, Kwaben will you bring our horses around front, we are going to Winding Circle."  
  
"Yes My Lady," and the two bodyguards headed toward the back door located at the rear of BOOKS.  
  
"Major, do you have horses?"  
  
"Yes, out front."  
  
"Will you bring your team with us, that amount of jewelry is a large temptation for the uninformed."  
  
"You're right, a few extra guards will not hurt."  
  
"Exas, when you're done with that buy Master Dnomyar a cool drink." She tossed a silver crese on the table and told the rest of her team, "Saddle Up, we going to Winding Circle."  
  
Looking at the overweight jeweler she asked, "Are you going to be able to get back to your shop all right?"  
  
"Yes Major, I'll just go a little slower going there than I did coming here and I will be just fine."  
  
"Thank you for your help, you have done Emelan a service today."  
  
She waved her hand and the harrier team thundered down the spiral staircase and out the from door of Circle Four followed by Sandry and Major Kunsch.  
  
Sandry's Guards had Russet and their horses ready to go when they reached the street.  
  
Kunsch put the glass box carefully into a saddlebag on her horse and mounted.  
  
"When we get the spells off this stuff we will take it to every jeweler in Summersea."  
  
Sandry mounted Russet and nodded, "You know what I am afraid you will find don't you?"  
  
Major Kunsch looked at Sandry soberly "Yes, I know."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N OOOOOOOWEEEEEEEEEEE the suspense thickens, what is the mysterious knowledge that Sandry and Kunsch share that I haven't told you. (snicker, snicker, snicker)  
  
Bet you can't guess that one.  
  
By the way, I accept Snickers as or Planters Peanut Bars bribes.  
  
Order from candydirect.com and have it shipped directly to me.  
  
Appendix Chapter 8 you can skip all this but you will miss important information and Hawkin deep thoughts.  
  
Major L'rain Kunsch - Harrier top investigator. - Lady Lorane - guess who she is named after.  
  
Goddess of the Moon - Briar didn't teach Evvy to read using English characters, don't you know that the Circle of Magic books are written in Imperial. A magic spell bound into the books allows readers to read Imperial.  
  
The following names were generated using a Franklin Language Master Electronic Dictionary and Thesaurus with a built in word jumble game I did not note the un-jumbled word or how many words could be made with the letters. This is not a test.  
  
Mlae - jumbled word  
  
Ustg - jumbled word  
  
Exas- jumbled word  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
My final thoughts about the hub clock.  
  
The clock at the hub has to be a mechanical clock with "giant gears turning".  
  
Winding Circle cannot waste the magic energy to run a dumb clock.  
  
To Explain. (Clock and Stairs!)  
  
In Sandry's Book Niko takes the four to the hub and down stairs into a room at the base. He explains that the floor is, dirt mixed with stone, from a rock that fell from the heavens thousands of years earlier and the rock is used to store magic energy that keeps Winding Circle functioning.  
  
I seems that Winding Circle is set in a large crater caused by a falling meteorite. In fact Niko states that without the magic keeping the crater drained Winding Circle would be a lake.  
  
If you check the map of winding circle, in Tris's Book, you will see that the road inside the walls is a spiral. It's clear, to me, that it is winding around the terraced walls of the crater as it descends to the center.  
  
Think of the Arizona Meteor Crater and a road running around a gigantic pit mine.  
  
Also on the map Winding Circle is located very close to the sea. Vast amounts of magic must be used to keep the sea from flooding the crater.  
  
The different levels, of Winding Circle, are probably connected by, an extensive network of, staircases. No wonder Tris hates stairs, to walk from Discipline near the wall on the rim of the crater to the hub, it is downstairs to the hub and upstairs to get back and up a sloping road to the gate from anywhere in Winding Circle.  
  
On the map the scale shows that Winding Circle is approximately half a mile across, if the crater is like the Arizona Meteor Crater, it could be almost half a mile deep. Mila of the Grain and The Green Man, the Stairs! 


	9. Revelations

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot and dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale belongs to me. I freely give my permission for Tamora Pierce to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog/concept if she so desires in any way she desires.  
  
Anyone has my permission to use anything from this and my other story in anyway they want. So have at it, expand, add, enhance, just think if you can write a fan fiction based on a story that has a copyright why not a fan fiction based on a fan fiction. So tale spinners, spin on.  
  
Blame all lousy spelling and grammar on the California Education System. Thank the Lord for spell checkers.  
  
The Circle Expands  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Ten days later.  
  
Duke Vedris IV of Emelan, Lord Seneschal Baron Erdogum and Lady Sandrilene fa Toren were relaxing in the Citadel's library, The Duke and Baron each had a glass of wine, Sandry had a glass of fruit juice.  
  
"That was a long and hard day shuffling paper and cutting red tape." Commented Baron Erdogum.  
  
"Is the party ready to go, food arranged, overtime budgeted (UNION HELP), orchestra ordered?"  
  
"Yes Uncle, the only thing left to do is for you to use the last four Rememballs Keth delivered and you have not yet filled."  
  
"Where are you going to put them?"  
  
"We found, down in the Sub, Sub, Sub-basement of the Citadel a bunch of matching marble pedestals and we brought them out of storage polished them up and put them around the ball room, since glass is a mixture of silica obtained from beds of fine sand or from pulverized sandstone, it really a unique form of stone. Evvy was able to fuse the Rememballs to the pedestals so they cannot be removed. When the Nobility sees them this ball will be the second wonder of the decade."  
  
"What was the first?" asked Erdogum.  
  
"The fires what?"  
  
"The first wonder of the decade."  
  
"My arrival at Summersea of course," Sandry replied with a demure smile.  
  
That drew a laugh from the Duke, and laughs had been few and far between since the discovery of the cursed jewelry.  
  
"Entertainment?"  
  
"Yazmin and Pacos are going to perform and Yazmin is bring a troupe from her school to dance for us."  
  
"Pacso's what? About eighteen now."  
  
"Yes and quite the young man, I think Evvy has a crush on him."  
  
The Duke smiled.  
  
"We have purchased her a new dress for ball, along with new dresses for Tris and Daja."  
  
"Daja in a dress?"  
  
"Oh yes, along with Glaki, we will be quite the quintet of young ladies. Even though Daja will not give up her trader staff."  
  
"You will never talk her into that."  
  
With a sigh Sandry replied, "I know, actually I thinking of having all of us carry a walking staff and set a new fashion."  
  
The Duke chuckled, "You could probably do it too."  
  
"We also have two of the best Illusion mages in Summersea to do a illusion contest, Daja gave me the idea from something she saw while wintering in Kugisko, she was at a meeting of the mage guild and the illusionist were having a contest to see who could create the most creative and flashy illusions. Should be fun."  
  
"Getting late, time for bed." The Duke and Baron finished their wine and stood, Sandry, carrying her fruit juice, lead the way out the door. The Baron said goodnight and left to go to his rooms, Sandry and her uncle headed up the stairs to their bedrooms.  
  
The Next Morning.  
  
When Duke Vedris entered the breakfast room the next morning, he found Sandry and Tris all ready at the table, in the middle of their meals.  
  
"Sorry uncle, we were starving and couldn't wait."  
  
"I think I'll forgive you just this once."  
  
"Good morning Tris."  
  
"Good morning, My Lord."  
  
"I hear you have a new dress for the party."  
  
"Yes, Sandry twisted my arm and made me stand for hours at the dressmakers, I may never forgive her."  
  
Sandry stuck her tongue out at Tris.  
  
The Duke chuckled.  
  
"Oh by the way, I finished that book by Jule S'Vern, and you are right, it can not be called a fable, fairy tale, parable or even a sermon. How are you going to classify it?"  
  
"I think I'll call it fantasy."  
  
"That sounds about right."  
  
"Are you keeping busy otherwise?"  
  
"Yes, we have the press we got from Tenth Caravan and are learning how to print books."  
  
"Print books? I thought we knew how to do that."  
  
"Well the people who make books know but it is a learning process for the ones in my shop."  
  
"For example if you are going to print a small twenty page fairy tale you have to print the pages like this." She removed a piece of parchment from a folder on the table beside her and slid it down the table to the Duke.  
  
Duke Vedris picked it up and read.  
  
Layout print on the parchment left right  
  
Sheet 1, Side a, contains pages 20 and 1.  
  
Sheet 1, Side b, contains pages 2 and 19.  
  
Sheet 2, Side a, contains pages 18 and 3.  
  
Sheet 2, Side b, contains pages 4 and 17.  
  
Sheet 3, Side a, contains pages 16 and 5.  
  
Sheet 3, Side b, contains pages 6 and 15.  
  
Sheet 4, Side a, contains pages 14 and 7.  
  
Sheet 4, Side b, contains pages 8 and 13.  
  
Sheet 5, Side a, contains pages 12 and 9.  
  
Sheet 5, Side b, contains pages 10 and 11.  
  
"Printed in that manner when the pages are stacked, folded and stitched at the fold the pages are in the correct sequence from 1 to 20, and of course the larger the book the more complex the layout. However there is a limit to the number of sheets you can fold and bind in a single section. We are setting the limit to ten sheets of parchment or forty pages in a section, so the first section will have pages 1 to 40, the second, pages 41 to 80 and so on. We can bind any number of sections into a single book."  
  
The Duke shook his head, slid the parchment back to Tris and ate breakfast.  
  
After breakfast Tris headed to BOOKS, the Duke and Sandry went to the office to begin the day of shuffling paper and cutting red tape.  
  
When the weight driven, pendulum regulated, custom made standing clock (Daja is working on a spring driven, wind up, pocked watch) chimed 10 there was a soft knock at the open door. Looking up from the paper work, the Duke and Sandry saw Major L'rain Kunsch standing in the doorway with a stuffed folder in one hand and a leather case in the other.  
  
"Come in Major, do you have something for me."  
  
"Yes My Lord, we have finished the investigation into the spelled jewelry."  
  
"Have a seat and report."  
  
The Major sat in a chair in front of the Dukes desk.  
  
"My Lord, as you know Lady Sandrilene and I took the jewelry to Winding Circle, the mages were able to remove the spells but it took two days to accomplish it."  
  
"Once the jewelry could be safely handled we took it to every jeweler in Summersea, here are the reports of what was discovered." Laying the folder on the Desk.  
  
The Duke waved a hand, "Just tell me."  
  
"Very well My Lord, every top line jeweler in the city identified part of the collections as something that he had sold in the last 30 days."  
  
"The were three individuals involved in the purchases."  
  
"The first was average build, about five foot seven inches (Imperial), approximately thirty years of age, lightly tanned and had soft hands."  
  
"The second was tall, about six foot, thin, graying hair and a broken nose."  
  
"The third was about five foot ten inches, well build, muscular, had calluses from the sword on his right hand and a small scar on his left cheek,"  
  
"They all wore green and gold livery."  
  
The Duke and Sandry turned to look over the fireplace, hanging over the mantel were three shields, the one in the center carried the Dukes Coat of Arms, a Gold Griffin on a blue background, the one on the right was that of his youngest son bearing a Gold Griffin on a red background, one on the left was that of his oldest son bearing a Gold Griffin on a green background.  
  
"One of the jewelers came to the coop and told us that he had just seen the man who purchased his stock in a lunchroom. He lead us there and pointed him out, we followed the man when he left and he lead us to the estates of of your oldest son Baron Frantsen."  
  
"Thank you Major, I'll handle it from here on."  
  
Major Kunsch stood, "At your service My Lord." Turned and departed.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/Question.  
  
What do you think of my bad guy????  
  
I know, I know, Tamora called Frantsen, Lord Frantsen in Magic Steps but I demoted him. Beside I needed a barony for the final chapter, coming up.  
  
Appendix Chapter 9. You can skip all this educational stuff.  
  
Sorry about the dull section on book binding but I needed some filler and it was educational.  
  
*One of my reviewers tells me that a Duke is properly addressed as Your Grace. However since I am forced to create the entire rank system of Imperial Nobility I have decided that in my version of this reality Dukes and called My Lord Duke. Besides I don't really want to go back and change everything at this late date.  
  
Apart from the imperial Emperor's family, there are five ranks in the peerage:  
  
Duke - Duchess - addressed as My Lord Duke - Highest.  
  
Marquis - Marquise - Hey, Hey it's the Marquis (sneaky historical reference)  
  
Count - Countess - Obvious  
  
Viscount - Viscountess - Obvious  
  
Baron - Baroness - Lord Baron - used by Tamora Pierce in Magic Steps.  
  
All but baronies are exclusively hereditary titles; that is, they are passed down from father to (usually) son. Some baronies are inherited as well, but others are life peerages, granted by the Emperor and reverting back to him upon the death of the title-holder. Life peerages do not have seats in the Council of Lords. The oldest title is that of duke. 


	10. The Ball

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot and dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale belongs to me. I freely give my permission for Tamora Pierce to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog/concept if she so desires in any way she desires.  
  
Anyone has my permission to use anything from this and my other story in anyway they want. So have at it, expand, add, enhance, just think if you can write a fan fiction based on a story that has a copyright why not a fan fiction based on a fan fiction. So tale spinners, spin on.  
  
Blame all lousy spelling and grammar on the California Education System. Thank the Lord for spell checkers.  
  
A/N Goddess of the Moon, new goddess of Emelan, you are, as goddess's always are, right. In Sandry's book the Duke is addressed as Your Grace. Cat dirt, even though the Gods are against me I am not going ot change it.  
  
The Circle Expands  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Clang, Clang.  
  
The high Herald knocked his steel shod staff on the floor to attract attention and announced.  
  
"The Countess Lady Sandrilene fa Toren, Daughter of Count Matin fer Totren, Daughter of Countess Amiliane fa Toren, Cousin of Her Imperial Highness Empress Berenene of the Namorn Empire and Great Niece of Duke Vedris IV of Emelan.  
  
Sandry entered the ballroom in a white gown carrying a walking shaft.  
  
Clang.  
  
"Briar Moss, of Hajra, Plant Mage and Daja Kisubo, of Third Ship Kisubo Smith Mage.  
  
Briar and Daja entered the ballroom, Briar in a green shirt, blue trousers and wearing a vest that reached to his knees that appeared to be embroidered with plants, Daja on his arm was wearing a Blue ball gown, both carried walking staffs.  
  
Clang.  
  
"Trisana Chandler, of House Chandler, Weather Mage and Kethlun Wader of Namorn, Glass Mage."  
  
Keth and Tris entered the ballroom, Keth wearing white a white silk shirt, and brown trousers, Tris was wearing a storm cloud grey gown and both carried walking staffs.  
  
Clang.  
  
"Evumeimei Dingzai, of Chamur, Stone Mage and Glaki Irakory, of Thanios, Academic Mage."  
  
Evvy and Glaki entered, both in ballroom gowns, Evvy in Red and Glaki in green also carrying walking staffs.  
  
And the herald's staff kept ringing as mage and noble arrived.  
  
"Delicate Initiate Lark, Thread Mage of Winding Circle Temple."  
  
"Delicate Initiate Rosethorn, Plant Mage of Winding Circle Temple."  
  
"Delicate Initiate Frostpine, Smith Mage of Winding Circle Temple."  
  
"Delicate Initiate Crane, Plant Mage of Winding Circle Temple."  
  
"Niklaren Goldeye, Great Mage of Lightsbridge."  
  
"Baron and Barfoness Frantson of Green Acres." (Sneaky TV reference)  
  
And the beat goes on. (Sneaky musical reference)  
  
A/N You're all much too young to get these..  
  
As noble after noble arrived the Dukes Military Band led by J. P. Sousa started to play dance music. (Sneaky musical reference)  
  
Sandry, Tris, Daja, Evvy, Glaki, Briar and Keth moved to the Duke and the ladies curtseyed while the men bowed.  
  
The Duke acknowledged the group and shook his head, "You did it, you all brought walking staffs."  
  
Sandry smiled, "We did, and we have stocked up at Circle Four, we are expecting a rush tomorrow."  
  
"Look at the crowds around the Rememballs."  
  
"Uncle you will never guess who showed up at Circle Four today,"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"First Ship Kisubo."  
  
"And they looked Daja up?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Any explanation why it has taken so long to look her up?"  
  
"As I understand it, when First Ship Kisubo checked for information on the missing Third Ship Kisubo they found, listed in the Trader Council archives, sole survivor Daja, listed as Trangshi. So by their laws she was outcast and they were forced to forget her. Then when they heard about a Third Ship Kisubo lugsha who created things with living metal they went back to the Trader Council and discovered her new status. While not actively looking they have been following the rumors (which abound about the four) at each landfall. When they finally reached Summersea they decide to look her up."  
  
"Is she thinking about rejoining them?"  
  
"Daja will not rejoin Ships Kisubo, she is now lugsha a craftsperson, artisan, one who provides goods that earns money for the caravan. She will not give that up, and traders looked down upon the lugsha. Any method of earning a living other that trade is frowned upon."  
  
"No one wants to be alone in the world, Daja will now have some one she cares about to visit with when they are in the area, and they will be very happy to trade with her, to their profit."  
  
"Also Daja is passing the word around that the Circle Four school is also Third Ship Kisubo and is a trader clan for all the children, of Caravans and Ships, who want to be lugsha to join and be trained."  
  
"Good for her."  
  
"The dance is going well." Remarked the Duke.  
  
"Yes it is," Sandry noticed the Dukes oldest son approaching, "Here comes Frantson, how do we act?"  
  
"Normally for now, I need an overt act before I can do anything."  
  
"Father," Baron Frantson bows to the Duke. "Good evening Frantson how are you and you lovely wife?"  
  
"Grasping wife," thinks Sandry.  
  
"We are well, this is a nice night for a party. And the illusions have been remarkable as well as the jugglers, tumblers and dancers."  
  
"Yes, Sandry has done a good of organizing the affair."  
  
"I am seriously impressed by the image spheres, especially the one of you and mother wedding and the moving one."  
  
"Yes they are quite an impressive bit of magic, we will be auctioning a couple off a little later."  
  
"I will make sure I'm up front to bid." With a sigh, "My lady wife expects me to dance with her, I will see you later."  
  
"Butter wouldn't melt in his mouth." Sandry muttered to the Duke, "Did you notice that he never looked at or spoke to me."  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid that you being my heir is the root of his dissatisfaction."  
  
Sandry spoke through the bond, "Briar, please stay close to my uncle, and Daja, Tris keep your eyes open. I have a bad feeling about Frantson being here."  
  
"When the massive clock struck 11:00 al (stands for after lunch, no Latin in Emelan) the Duke stepped upon the raised dais borrowed Sandry staff and rapped for attention."  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you will gather round we will commence with the highlight of the evening."  
  
As the crowd approached, with Frantson and wife leading the way, Briar,  
  
carrying both fog filled Rememballs, stepped to his right side and Sandry moved to his left side. Tris stepped upon the corner of the dais in order to get a better view of the crowd. Suddenly Tris saw a blur entering the room through the door and recognized an invisibility spell.  
  
"Sandry, Daja, Briar look at the door!"  
  
All of the Four could now see the invisible person moving across the back of the room toward a window that opened onto the gardens.  
  
"Convenient escape route that window." Sent Briar.  
  
Daja, being the nearest to the window casually moved over to examine a Rememball displayed next to it. The blur paused, but when Daja apparently did not notice it, movement to the window continued.  
  
The bidding for the Rememballs the Duke now held in his hands was getting lively, Frantson and his wife was in the front rank of the crowd and would bid once in a while.  
  
Tris stepped off the dais, moving toward the crowd, intending to assist Daja.  
  
Just then Daja saw the blur raise its arms and magic begin to glow around the hands. She spun like a top and struck hard with her staff across the center of the blur. " OOF!!" A man in black robes appeared and fell to his hands and knees. Daja spun the staff like a quarterstaff and struck the man across the back of the head. He fell in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Ulring, Behazin" She called, and the two harrier mages appeared from the crowd to bind the man and his magic.  
  
The noise of the capture stopped the bidding and drew all eyes to the small group by the window.  
  
The Duke looked down from the dais at his son, "We have him alive Frantson, and he will talk."  
  
A dead silence ensued, suddenly Baron Frantson's face twisted in rage, he pulled a knife from his waist and with it raised he charged at the Duke with an incoherent cry.  
  
Sandry jumped in front of the Duke, Briar, knives sprouting like magic in his hands, jumped down from the dais and met the Baron in mid-charge. They came together like two rams during mating season. Both went down in a heap, Stillness for a short time then Briar came to his knees and checked the Baron's pulse. He shook his head and stood and started walking back to the dais.  
  
The Baroness stared at he husband in horror. She pulled a knife and ran at Briar's back screaming. Tris thrust out her walking staff and tripped her, attempting to catch herself with her hands she fell on the knife she had intended for murder.  
  
The crowd stared at the bodies of the Baron and his wife as blood pooled around them.  
  
Tris checked the Baroness and said, "Dead."  
  
Briar, blood dripping from the knife in his hand, dropped to his knees in front of the dais and said, "My Lord Duke, I have killed your son."  
  
Appendix Chapter 10  
  
I do not remember any reference to Niko's origin, I seem to remember that he trained at Lightsbridge.  
  
"The Countess Lady Sandrilene fa Torenis the Daughter of Count Matin fer Totren and Countess Amiliane fa Toren. Both died in the plague. Since the title of Countess is a hereditary title Sandry inherits. 


	11. Life goes on

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the  
characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to  
sustain life. Only the vague plot and dialog I have attributed to  
TP's characters in this tale belongs to me. I freely give my  
permission for Tamora Pierce to use any or all of the  
plot/story/dialog/concept if she so desires in any way she desires.  
  
Anyone has my permission to use anything from this and my other story  
in anyway they want. So have at it, expand, add, enhance, just think  
if you can write a fan fiction based on a story that has a copyright  
why not a fan fiction based on a fan fiction. So tale spinners, spin  
on.  
  
Blame all lousy spelling and grammar on the California Education  
System. Thank the Lord for spell checkers.  
  
Chapter 11 (Not bankruptcy)  
  
The Duke, still holding the Rememballs in both hands closed his eyes  
and tilted his head back as if in prayer. When he opened eyes the  
Rememballs now held images, the single memory one had the image of his  
son charging in rage at him, knife raised, the moving memory sphere  
had a record of both deaths in full detail.  
  
"Stand up Briar, there is no punishment for saving a Dukes life."  
  
Sandry walked over to Briar and taking his arm helped him to stand.  
She put her arms around him, "Thank you Briar, for my uncles life."  
Tris walked up and hugged them both. Daja came toward the trio with  
the crowd parting before her like the Red Sea, (Weird earth type  
metaphor) and joined the group hug."  
  
The Duke's guards and the harrier mages carried the unconscious mage  
out of the room.  
  
The Duke looked at the crowd and said, "I'm afraid the festivities are  
over for tonight."  
  
The crowd started to slowly disperse to their homes and estates.  
  
Rosethoren, Lark, Frostpine and Niko came over to four, Rosethorn  
placed a hand on Briar's cheek, "It was necessary."  
  
"Come," with Sandry leading the way and Tris holding one arm and Daja  
the other the three women took Briar out of the ballroom to the Dukes  
study with Evvy, Glaki and the teachers following.  
  
Once in the study everyone found seats, "that was a brave thing to do,  
Briar."  
"It happened so fast," Whispered Briar, "I just reacted."  
  
Niko nodded, "Most courageous things are done before you have time to  
think. If a hero had time to think about it most heroic acts would  
not get done. But you Briar were the only one to react, everyone else  
was caught off guard, or distracted by the scuffle at the window."  
  
"'I'M NO HERO!"  
  
"No Briar, just a man who did something that had to be done. You do  
know, don't you, that almost every man in that room is on his way home  
thinking, I wish I had done that."  
  
Briar stared at him.  
  
"When you walked over and knelt, in front of the Duke, you expected to  
be punished didn't you?"  
  
In a whisper, "Yes." His head nodding slightly.  
  
"Almost every man in that room would have stood in front of the Duke  
and expected to be rewarded."  
  
The Duke entered the room. "Thank you Briar for my life."  
  
He walked to his desk and placed the Rememballs on it, "I'm going to  
have to have a word with the guards who forced you to do their job."  
He sat with a sigh, "But who would ever anticipated a physical attack  
from that quarter."  
  
"Sandry, any idea who is available to be sent to sort out Green  
Acres."  
  
"I hadn't even thought of that uncle."  
  
"I have already sent some of my guards out there to prevent panic  
among the retainers."  
  
Daja sent through the bond, "Sandry, distract Briar."  
  
"Briar, that is a beautiful vest, who did the embroidery?"  
  
"It's not embroidery."  
  
Sandry stood and walked over to Briar, examining the vest she asked  
"How did you get the designed on it."  
Briar just raised his hands and shook them slightly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Glaki, looking puzzled, asked, "What does this mean?" she copied  
Briars motion.  
  
"It is not common knowledge that I was twice convicted of stealing in  
Hajra. When Niko found me I was in the court for the third time with  
the X's on both hands. Third conviction means life at hard labor."  
  
"Yes, I know that."  
  
"When I was twelve I grew tired of being turned away, from stores,  
because of the X's tattooed on my hands. So I brewed up some  
vegetable based dyes, borrowed one of Sandry's needles and tattooed  
these floral patterns on my hands to hide the X's, I didn't think of  
what my ambient magic would do with vegetable dyes." He lifted his  
hands, "I never know what my hands are going to look like. The  
patterns change constantly, but the X's are gone."  
  
"As for the vest, I bought the vest in, the garment area of, Market  
Square, I brewed up some more dyes. I pored the dyes into a bowl all  
mixed together, put some of my magic into the dyes and placed the vest  
so the center of the back of the vest was in the dye. The next  
morning the bowl was empty and the vest was a forest of flowered  
vines. I let them change until I liked the pattern and then removed  
my magic from the dyes. This is the result."  
  
Sandry said, "I want one."  
  
"Me Too," chorused Tris and Daja.  
  
Evvy and Glaki nodded, "Us too."  
  
The Duke commented, "Looks like another branch of Circle Four is  
developing."  
  
"Could be," said Tris, "I went up to the common room the other evening  
and found some of our student/trainees tooling leather, doing nice  
work to. I'm trying to talk them into doing some tooled leather  
bindings for my new books. Come to think of it dyed leather binding  
would be unique."  
  
The clock chimed one, "You are all staying here tonight, I'll need  
written statements from the adults about what happened in the ballroom  
this evening."  
  
The Duke picked up a bell and rang it, the door opened and a retainer  
asked, "Yes Your Grace."  
  
"Are the rooms ready?"  
  
"Yes Your Grace."  
  
"Lets get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day."  
  
The group dispersed to the rooms provided.  
  
As Briar approached the door, Evvy ran to him and hugged him hard.  
  
Hugging her back he said, "I'm fine Evvy." Patting her on the back,  
"Just fine."  
  
"Have I told you how grown up you and Glaki look tonight,"  
  
Evvy, her face buried in Briars chest, shook her head.  
  
"Well you do, very grown up and lovely, I'm going to have to start  
worrying about boys pestering you before to long."  
  
Evvy leaned back and looked up at him, tears in her eyes, and grinned,  
"No you won't"  
  
He turned her toward the door and gave her a swat, "Git."  
  
Evvy ran down the hall to catch up with Glaki.  
  
The Duke came up behind Briar and put a hand on his shoulder, "They  
grow up so fast."  
  
"Yes they do."  
  
They separated in the hall and went on their way.  
  
A bit later the Duke went to open the window in order to get some air,  
he saw that all the lights in Briar's forcing house was on and he  
could see movement through the foliage.  
  
The Duke shook his head and went to bed.  
  
Breakfast room, the next morning.  
  
The group was around the table enjoying a congenial breakfast.  
  
"Uncle, what has happened to the mage?"  
"His name is Evilst rawberry, He has been taken to Winding Circle to  
have his magic power stripped."  
  
"We have the harrier's best, at interrogations, coming today, to get  
statements from us all, his name is Sherluk Homs, and I hear that he  
is outstanding."  
  
"Sandry, where is Briar?"  
  
"Still in his garden."  
  
"they will take his statement last."  
  
"Hours later each of the witnesses had giving their statements and  
went on his or her way."  
  
Lark, who had waited for Rosethorne, and Rosethorne were just leaving  
through the front door, Tris caught up to them and said, "I'm going to  
Circle Four, Want a ride?"  
  
"Yes, it will save some walking."  
  
A driver, leading a two seat open carriage, walked up to them.  
  
The all got into the carriage and started to Summersea.  
  
"Briar", Tris sent through the bond, "They will be coming to talk to  
you next."  
  
"Ok*, what's going on."  
  
"I'm taking Lark and Rosethorn to Winding Circle."  
  
They heard a loud whistle, turning to located the sound they saw Briar  
standing in his garden, waving at them."  
  
Tris, Rosethorn and Lark waved back just as they went through the Main  
Gate of the Citadel.  
  
As the carriage approached market square Tris asked the driver,  
"Revird, will you let me off at Circle Four and then take Lark and  
Rosethorn to Winding Circle?"  
  
"Be my pleasure." The driver said over the protests of the two  
Dedicates.  
  
Dropping off Tris, the carriage headed to Winding Circle.  
  
Just outside of Summersea Lark said, "Look, it's Crane."  
  
Walking along the road ahead of them was Dedicate Crane.  
  
"Shall we pick him up?" Lark asked Rosethorn.  
  
"No."  
  
"Do onto others as you would have them do onto you."**  
  
Rosethorn snorted, "Revird, please, see if he wants a ride."  
  
"Yes'm."***  
  
Pulling up beside Crane Revird asked, "Care for a ride?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
Crane entered the carriage and it continued to Winding Circle.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Appendix Chapter 11  
  
*Ok - American colloquial speech, wonder what the Imperial phrase is.  
  
**I have read somewhere that this statement, or its equivalent, is in  
every Religious text on earth, it seem reasonable to assume, (woops I  
mean think, you know what happens when you assume) that it is in the  
Tamora Pierce universe also"  
  
***Contraction of Yes Madam - If this not in the Imperial language is  
should be. What about Mr. Mrs. Miss and Ms. I can't recall anyone  
addressing a ordinary person. How do you say hello to a baker named  
Ekab? Tamora seems to use the form of TITLE NAME or just NAME never  
see Miss Tris or Mr. Briar. Hummmmmmmmmmmm. Language is weird stuff.  
  
Sherluk Homs - Not so sneaky Literary Reference.  
  
Evilst rawberry - :-D 


	12. Answers

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot and dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale belongs to me. I freely give my permission for Tamora Pierce to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog/concept if she so desires in any way she desires.  
  
Anyone has my permission to use anything from this and my other story in anyway they want. So have at it, expand, add, enhance, just think if you can write a fan fiction based on a story that has a copyright why not a fan fiction based on a fan fiction. So tale spinners, spin on.  
  
Blame all lousy spelling and grammar on the California Education System. Thank the Lord for spell checkers.  
  
I would like to take the time to say thanks to some of my favorite people, the reviewers.  
  
Evilstrawberry - First Review.  
  
Lady Lorene - Second and Frequent.  
  
EclipseAzNGTX - Fourth.  
  
Goddess Of The Moon - Fifth and Frequent.  
  
PrincessAlysa16 - Sixth.  
  
Nagem - Seventh.  
  
mkitty - Eighth.  
  
icefalcon - Ninth.  
  
PKNight - Tenth.  
  
AJ 4EVA - Eleventh.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Three days later over breakfast at the Citadel.  
  
"Uncle have you heard anything from the investigation?"  
  
"Sherluk Homs, the harrier's best interrogator, is bringing his report this morning, do you think Tris, Briar and Daja would like to hear the results of the investigation?"  
  
"Yes, "I'll let them know to come if they wish. What time?"  
  
The Duke looked at the clock, "Around 10."  
  
Sandry sent through the bond, "Briar, Tris, Daja the investigation report will be here around Ten do you want come in to hear it?"  
  
Threefold, "Yes." Came back through the bond.  
  
"What will be done to Evilst Rawberry the blood mage?"  
  
"The Winding Circle mage council has voted to strip him of his magic powers. Then he will be sent to the mines for the rest of his life."  
  
"Strip him of his magic? I know that a mage can have his power bound so he is unable to use it but I didn't know it could be removed."  
  
"It is not something the mage council wants known, but since you will someday rule Emelan you should know."  
  
"It takes a unanimous vote of the mage council, Healers render the mage unconscious, to prevent movement, a team of healers then stops the blood flow to the area of the brain that controls magic. When that section of the brain dies, the ability to use magic is gone irreversibly."  
  
The Duke mused, "There is no worse punishment than to know that once you could work miracles and now you still know the methods but don't have the ability. Most don't survive that for long."  
  
Sandry shuttered. "I can imagine."  
  
"You can tell Tris, Daja and Briar because they deserve to know, but ask them to keep it to themselves."  
  
"Yes uncle."  
  
Looking at the clock, the Duke said, "It's only 8, want to do some work until Homs arrives?"  
  
With a sigh, "Yes." And they left the breakfast room for the office.  
  
Sitting at her desk, Sandry had a large pile of envelopes that she was opening and the writing something on a piece of parchment.  
  
After he heard the ninth envelope being torn open the Duke asked, "Goddess of the Moon, what are you doing?"  
  
Sandry smiled at him, "The incident at the ball interrupted the auction of the rememballs. So I had Tris print up a notice/bid and UPS delivered one to every person at the ball, asking for a sealed bid if they were still interested."  
  
"Strangely enough, several individuals offered extraordinary amounts for the two rememballs in which you inadvertently recorded the deaths."  
  
The Duke chucked, "Another source of income, you can store the deaths of the Unmagic killers, Tris could record the capture of the killer in Thanios, Briar the noble in Chamur and Daja the death of the arsonist."  
  
"You could create a room of horrors at Circle Four displaying rememballs of remembered horrors from all over and charge admittance."  
  
Sandry wadded up a piece of used parchment and threw it at him.  
  
"Yes, I can have Tusaud run it, she likes scary stories."  
  
The Duke threw back his head and laughed out loud.  
  
There was a soft knock at the door, Briar, Daja, Tris, Major L'rain Kunsch and harrier Sherluk Homs stood in the doorway.  
  
"Come in, have a seat." Looking to the servant behind them, "Please bring wine and fruit juice."  
  
Chairs were arranged so all could be comfortable and hear clearly.  
  
Servants arrived with wine, and fruit juice, that was served.  
  
Sipping his wine the Duke asked, "Major Kunsch, the investigation is finished?"  
  
"Yes My Lord, as you know I was involved in the initial investigation of the spelled jewels, and we identified the man responsible for it. After the incident at the ball the interrogation of the captured mage was turned over to harrier Homs. Will you give the Duke your report."  
  
"Yes Major," Laying a thick folder on the desk he began, "My Lord, during our investigations several things were discovered. Ever since you investiture of Lady Sandrilene fa Toren as your heir, you son Baron Frantson has been obsessed with regaining the inheritance, he has neglected his estate, abused his retainers and squandered his funds in the effort to get it back."  
  
"We have found, from some of the few retainers remaining at Green Acres, that several months ago the Baron hired the blood mage Evilst Rawberry, and between them, they concocted the scheme to gain influence over both the wealthy and the Nobility of Summersea. The plan was to use influence of the ensnared to convince you to reverse you decision about Lady Sandrilene."  
  
"When the spelled jewels were discovered before the scheme could bear fruit, the Baron became desperate, he had spent almost all of his remaining funds to obtain the jewels and he owed the mage. So he conspired with the mage to kill Lady Sandrilene at the ball."  
  
"Sandry!" the startled cry came from Briar, Tris and Daja.  
  
"Yes," Nodded Homs, "Their thinking was, with Lady Sandrilene dead the Baron would naturally fall back into the position of heir."  
  
"When Trader Daja," with a small bow to Daja, "caught the mage at his assassination attempt, all was lost. We speculate the collapse of all his plans drove him over the edge of sanity. The result of that you know."  
  
Nodding to the folder on the desk, "The folder has all the signed and witnessed stalemates were taken and the final written report."  
  
"Thank you Major, harrier Homs, a full and concise report."  
  
"You know the results of Winding Circles Council?"  
  
Briar, Tris and Daja looked at each other with a question in their eyes.  
  
Sandry, using the bond, explained the fate of the blood mage Evilst Rawberry.  
  
All three shuttered at the thought of losing their magic forever.  
  
The Duke stood and shook hands with Major Kunsch and harrier Homs as the two departed.  
  
The Duke sat back down and with a sigh of relief, picking up his wine glass he commented, "That's over, thank the Goddess of the Moon"  
  
"He was to kill me!" Sandry said.  
  
"And he failed, thanks to Daja." Answered the Duke.  
  
Taking a sip of wine the Duke turned to Daja, "I hear that you made a visit to First Ship Kisubo yesterday, how did it go?"  
  
"It was fun, It's the first time I have been aboard ship since I was 10."  
  
"Got to visit with all my cousins and I had some Blue Trader food for the first time since then."  
  
"We did a little trading and I got some of the special spices and a supply of the special tea."  
  
The Duke leaned back in his chair and looked at the four.  
  
"I have something I would like to ask all of you."  
  
That got the full attention of the four young friends.  
  
"You heard during the report that Frantson badly neglected the estate of Green Acres. Reports from the guards I sent out there have told me the same. A large number of the staff and retainers left when the pay drastically cut and of the few left, most of them fled after the assassination attempt, apparently in the belief that the sins of the master would fall upon the heads of his retainers."  
  
"I would like you four, to ride out to the estate and make a survey of just what it would take to bring Green Acres back to a successful and profitable estate."  
  
The four exchanged glances, and nods.  
  
"We will go tomorrow, uncle."  
  
Appendix of Chapter 13  
  
I have added Goddess of the Moon to the Emelan gods, because I was tired of swearing by Milla of the Grain.  
  
Traditionally the Moon has a great influence over the use and strength of magic.  
  
Many of the most important rituals of Wicca are preformed under the light of the full moon. (More educational stuff, I just might stick a test on the end of the final chapter, depends on the number of reviews/bribes I get. Remember candydirect.com) 


	13. Green Acres

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot and dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale belongs to me. I freely give my permission for Tamora Pierce to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog/concept if she so desires in any way she desires.  
  
I do not own the Teddy Bears Picnic.  
  
Anyone has my permission to use anything from this and my other story in anyway they want. So have at it, expand, add, enhance, just think if you can write a fan fiction based on a story that has a copyright why not a fan fiction based on a fan fiction. So tale spinners, spin on.  
  
Blame all lousy spelling and grammar on the California Education System. Thank the Lord for spell checkers.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Trip to Green Acres  
  
Sandry, Tris, Daja and Briar were standing on the steps of the Citadel.  
  
"Anyone know where Green Acres is?"  
  
"Yes Briar, we go out the north gate and follow the seawall north about ten miles. You will like the area, the land is fertile and plant growth is abundant." Sandry told him.  
  
The Duke came out just as Oama and Kwaben, Sandry's regular bodyguard came up with a squad of the Dukes best guards and a large wagon of supplies.  
  
"Uncle, we don't need all this."  
  
"Yes you do, think where you are going, anyone there from the rule of Frantson may be holding a grudge against any of you, for what has happened. A few guards will ease my mind. I'm thinking of doubling your regular guards to four."  
  
"Uncle!" in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Don't uncle me. You are heir, and since the ball everyone knows it. You are now going to be approached by people who hope to use you to influence me. Also some people feel irrational dislike for people in positions of power. So be careful of new acquaintances and don't try to evade you guards."  
  
"But the supplies?"  
  
"Reports I'm getting from Green Acres indicate they will be needed."  
  
Oama and Kwaben led Sandry's horse Russet and horses for Tris, Daja and Briar.  
  
As the group exited through the Citadels north gate, Kwaben barked, "Chocise, Nimogern out as scouts, Rambow take the point, Konan you're rear guard." The named guards spread out and took up their positions the rest of the squad fell in behind Briar and Tris with wagon behind them.  
  
The sun was shining, birds singing and the pace easy, all in all it was a nice day for a ride.  
  
Tris heard something and spurred her horse up beside Briar.  
  
Briar was humming.  
  
"What are you humming?"  
  
"New song I heard at MUSIC."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Briar started singing.  
  
"If you go down to the woods today, You're sure of a big surprise"  
  
"If you go down to the woods today, You'd better go in disguise "  
  
"For ev'ry bear that ever there was, Will gather there for certain, because "  
  
"Today's the day the Teddy Bears have their picnic. "  
  
Tris slapped Briar on the shoulder, "Stop that, as a singer you make a good bricklayer."  
  
Briar grinned at her and went back to humming.  
  
Sandry, riding beside Oama glanced over at her and commented, "Interesting young man that Rambow."  
  
Oama looked back at her and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes a very interesting young man."  
  
"He has been a warrior most of his live, joined young and worked hard to get to where he is. He is part of the last rotation of army soldiers to come in a month ago. He has a reputation of going in against all odds and coming out on top."  
  
"Rotation?"  
  
"Yep, your uncle started it a couple of years after the pirate attacks, he felt that all of his guards and soldiers could benefit from a chance of duties. So all but a select few get to go and see new places and have new tasks to perform, about a third of the troops are cycled each year."  
  
"And Konan?" with a glance over her shoulder,  
  
"Same thing," quietly, "We call him the Barbarian behind his back."  
  
Sandry looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"He does not appear the be interested in anything but fighting and girls."  
  
"Men!" Sandry said with a grin. Oama nodded.  
  
Behind them Kwaben just shook his head and stayed silent.  
  
Briar was examining the fields they were riding through with a puzzled expression.  
  
"I don't understand," he told Tris, "This if fertile land but it going to weeds, why is it being neglected?"  
  
Tris pointed to the right, "That farmhouse looks abandoned."  
  
Briar called ahead, "Kwaben, who owns the land is this around her?"  
  
Kwaben turned in his saddle and answered, "We have been on the Green Acres estate for the last mile. The estate fortress is about four miles ahead."  
  
The condition of the fields did not improve as they approached the estate's fortress, a few farms had house gardens but no money crops were being grown.  
  
When they finally came in sight of the estate fortress it was not built in a circle as was the Citadel it was a square of high castellated walls surrounding the central manor, the wall stood behind a dry moat, and enclosed about 15 acres. A round tower stood at each corner with battlements on top. Crossing the drawbridge they entered the gate through a tunnel that had numerous murder holes in the roof. Once inside the walls the manor could be seen as well a structures built against the interior of the wall running completely around the open area that surrounded the manor. There was a general air of neglect about the scene. The captain of he guards sent by the Duke on the evening of the ball greeted them with enthusiasm,  
  
"Lady Sandrilene, Oama, Kwaben are we glad to see you, I was beginning to think the Duke had forgotten us."  
  
There was a general air of relief, among the original group of guards, to see the new guards dismounting.  
  
"We sure need the supplies," Said Captain Kuster.  
  
Sandry came over, "Captain, what has happened here? This place is a disaster."  
  
"My Lady, there only a couple of older retainers left, they stayed because they had no place to go. From what they tell us, Baron Frantson taxed his farmers to the point they all packed up and left. For over a year the Baron had been maintaining a façade. They were selling off everything, the animals, even art and furnishings to get the funds to maintain a false appearance of wealth."  
  
"You said that a couple of older retainers are left?"  
  
"Yes a elderly cook named Julia, and Alfred, a head household servant who was in charge of the food service, care of the silverware and the deportment of the other servants."  
  
"I want to talk to them." Said Sandry.  
  
"Briar, why don't you take a couple of guards and do a survey of he estate lands. Tris and I will check out the Manor and Daja if you will check the forges, stables and other buildings. Take a couple of guards with you."  
  
Daja looked at her in surprise.  
  
"You heard my uncle on the steps, I get protection, you get protection."  
  
"Let's get to work, we have a report to make  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Appendix Chapter 14  
  
For the full text of The Teddy Bear's Picnic use your search engine to search for Teddy Bear. Then click on "The Teddy Bear Page" the full text is on the bottom of the page, and the tune plays.  
  
Remember, when you read this I am using the same spell as Tamora, I'm writing in Imperial and the magic spell is enabling you to read in your native tongue. So some of you are seeing miles, feet and inches and some are seeing Kilometers, meters and centimeters. And moon cycles are translated into years, months, weeks, days, etc.  
  
Educational, possible test material.  
  
Castellated - Furnished with turrets and battlements with a serrated top edge.  
  
Battlements - A defensive or decorative parapet with indentations.  
  
Murder Holes - Medieval castles were entered through a short tunnel with holes in the ceiling, from a room above boiling oil, arrows, crossbow bolts and all manner of nasty thing could be used to prevent entry to the castle proper.  
  
Sample test questions.  
  
Identify the following.  
  
Nimogern - Name scrambled, warrior of the Chiricahua Apache  
  
Chocise - Name scrambled, warrior of the Chiricahua Apache  
  
Rambow - Name altered  
  
Konan - Name altered  
  
Captain Kuster - Name altered  
  
Define façade  
  
What Hero of Comics, Books and Movies had a butler named Alfred.  
  
What American cooking expert, author and television personality noted for her promotion of traditional French cuisine, was named Julia. 


	14. Report to the Duke

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot and dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale belongs to me. I freely give my permission for Tamora Pierce to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog/concept if she so desires in any way she desires.  
  
Anyone has my permission to use anything from this and my other story in any way they want. So have at it, expand, add, enhance, just think if you can write a fan fiction based on a story that has a copyright why not a fan fiction based on a fan fiction. So tale spinners, spin on.  
  
Blame all lousy spelling and grammar on the California Education System. Thank the Lord for spell checkers.  
  
Remember, when you read this I am using the same spell as Tamora, I'm writing in Imperial and the magic spell is enabling you to read in your native tongue. So some of you are seeing miles, feet and inches and some are seeing Kilometers, meters and centimeters. And moon cycles are translated into years, months, weeks, days, etc. Also the numbering system is translated from the more logical base 12 system, to the count on the fingers stupid base 10. You're going to have to go to your math teachers to find out how to do it because I don't know. (evil laugh)  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Citadel that evening.  
  
"That bad?" The Duke asked.  
  
"Yes uncle, Tris and I surveyed the interior of the manor. It is almost totally devoid of furnishing, the only rooms still complete furnished are the rooms Frantson and his wife used, the kitchen and small dining room. The library still has a large number of books. I guess he couldn't find a buyer for them. The rest of the rooms are stripped almost bare."  
  
"Daja?"  
  
"My Lord, the only animals in the stable are the horses of your guard, it is low on fodder for the horses, we will have to send some soon. The storage sheds are in poor repair and are nearly empty, the only thing in plenty is the rodent population. The blacksmith shop is a disgrace. About the only thing left is the anvil. It is going take a lot of money, supplies and personal to restore Green Acres."  
  
"Briar?"  
  
"Most of the farms are abandoned and the fields are filled with weeds. The period of lying fallow has let the land regain it natural fertility. The next crops will benefit from this neglect, but it going to take a lot of work, and a lot of farmers will be need to be recruited."  
  
The Duke sat back in his chair and seemed to be thinking deeply.  
  
"Sandry has duties here that can not be neglected."  
  
Daja, Tris and Briar looked puzzled by this non sequitur.  
  
"Tris, Briar, Daja would it be possible for you three to return to Green Acres and work to restore it? I can supply funds, the jewelry Frantson bought and used in his plot will be sold and those funds will help, I can keep a compliment of guards out there but I don't know where you are going to find the people you will need to help you."  
  
The four discussed it through the bond.  
  
"Briar: It will be a lot of work,"  
  
"Daja: Funding will be a lot of help."  
  
"Briar: Help, we will need a lot of help."  
  
"Tris: We have a lot of people at the school that have training by no experience."  
  
"Briar: Right, if we recruit from the school and UPS, we can get people trained in almost any field, they lack practical experience and working at Green Acres will give them that."  
  
"Sandry: And if the eventual new owners of the estate does not wish to keep anyone on they will have a good reference to help find another position."  
  
"Briar: Trainees are not farmers, we will need some experienced farmers."  
  
Sandry turned to her uncle, "Would it be possible to recruit experienced farmers by offering two years free of taxes?"  
  
"Yes," the Duke replied, "That should get you some older sons and even complete families,"  
  
Tris said, "We don't want to just post a notice, we would be inundated by people trying to move onto Green Acres, some of them the type we do not want."  
  
Briar nodded, "Right, Rosethorn and I know every good farmer, within forty miles, who has sons in need of land and some that could use a larger farm. We can ask them to start."  
  
Briar, with a smile, "We can take some of Evvy's surplus cat population to help with the rodent problem."  
  
The massive wall clock chimed 11. (Daja is still working on a pocket watch in her spare time)  
  
The Duke stood and with a mighty stretch and yawn said, "Do the rest tomorrow."  
  
As they left the room Tris said, "To quote Baconlet the Prince of Denpeso, THE REST IS SILENCE."  
  
Sandry said, "What?"  
  
"Never mind, go to bed, I will tell you tomorrow."  
  
The next morning.  
  
Sandry threw the covers back and sat up on the side of the bed, slipping her feet info her slippers.  
  
She stood, put on a clean robe and headed for the Citadel baths. Thirty minutes later she returned to her room and proceeded to put herself together for the day.  
  
Her personal maid had two dresses hanging for her approval, "I will be going to Circle Four this morning."  
  
"Yes My Lady, "Rosalie I have been asking you to call me Sandry ever since I moved in here when I was fourteen."  
  
"Yes My Lady," Selecting accessories for the plain type of dress that Sandry usually wore when she did not want to advertise her nobility.  
  
Sandry shook her head and proceeded to get dressed.  
  
Checking through the bond Sandry found Briar and Bear, having finished breakfast, complementing the gardeners on what they had accomplished while he was busy elsewhere.  
  
Daja was sitting on the front steps with Evvy, finishing a muffin with a cup of tea, the approaching Evvy, inundated in a sea of cats, was trying to keep her muffin away from them, with Chime swooping down teasing the cats.  
  
Tris was approaching the steps, her nose in a new book on academic magic. Glaki was chattering along asking about the trip to Green Acres.  
  
Sandry hurried down to the breakfast room darting in she snatched up a couple of muffins, "Sorry uncle, I'm running late this morning. We are going to Circle Four."  
  
The Duke waved a hand at her, "Go."  
  
Rushing out the door, "Morning all."  
  
They all headed toward the stables.  
  
"Wmn ikummph brmnam mnph wjmly."  
  
"Sandry, don't talk with your mouth full, you're a noble."  
  
Sandry swallowed and repeated, "We'll pick up Briar on the way."  
  
When they reached the stables the grooms had the carriage ready to go and Sandrys bodyguards were leading her mount Russet, along with their own mounts, out of the open stable.  
  
"Good Morning, Oama, Kwaben, Revird"  
  
"Good Morning, My Lady."  
  
Tris said "Lay on, Makduff, And damn'd be him that first cries, 'Hold, enough!'  
  
Daja turned to her, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"That was a quote from Willyam Shakeprod's last play Makbeth" "And just what does it mean?"  
  
"They are Makbeth's last words, meaning "go for it, Makduff, let's fight to the death!", before Makduff kills him in combat."  
  
"In this context it means let's go."  
  
Picking up Briar on the way they headed toward Summersea and Circle Four.  
  
"Briar, the gardens are looking good."  
  
"Yes, Tris, the men are doing a very good job, I can go to Green Acres with worrying about this garden. It's to late in the season to put in a crop but the fruit trees are badly in need of pruning, with gardeners from the training school we should be able to get a lot done before planting season."  
  
"I have been thinking," said Tris, reading from some notes, "for the manor, we will need, to help Alfred, a head housekeeper, maids, footmen, some good assistant cooks to help Julia, we have a big cleaning job to do in the manor and a even bigger one to do in the barracks and stables."  
  
"Don't forget to bring some of Evvy's cats, and a couple of dogs to keep Bear company. And we need to do some recruiting of farmers also."  
  
"Before planting time?"  
  
"Yes, some of the farms need a lot of work to be livable. I think we should make up a crew of repairmen to go to each farm as the new farmers arrive and help them do the repairs. Also some of the new farmers are going to be just starting out and will need plows and plow-horses, that type of thing."  
  
Daja remarked, "I might be a good idea to keep the plow-horses at the manor stables, at least until spring, that way the burden of caring for them will not be on the farms until needed."  
  
"Good Idea, Daja," Said Briar, "We will talk to the farmers about it."  
  
They rode in silence for a while each thinking of the job ahead.  
  
Daja turned to Tris, "Stradivari told me a story the other day."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Yes, It seems when the great composer Zarmot passed away, he was buried in a graveyard. A couple days later, the town drunk was walking through the graveyard and heard some strange noises coming from the area where Zarmot was buried. Terrified, the drunk ran and got the priestess, from the temple of the Goddess of the Moon, to come and listen to it. The priestess bent close to the grave and heard some faint, unrecognizable music coming from the grave. Frightened, the priestess ran and got the town's Guard Captain. When the Captain arrived, he bent his ear to the grave, listened for a moment, and said, 'Ah, yes, that's Zarmot's Ninth Symphony, being played backwards.'"  
  
"He listened a while longer, and said, 'There's the Eighth Symphony, And it's backwards, too. Most puzzling.' So the Captain kept listening; 'There's the Seventh... the Sixth... the Fifth...' Suddenly the realization of what was happening dawned on the Captain; he stood up and announced to the crowd that had gathered in the cemetery. 'My fellow citizens, there's nothing to worry about. It's just Zarmot decomposing.'"  
  
Tris groaned. "You need better jokes  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Appendix Chapter 15  
  
Sample test questions.  
  
Define Fallow.  
  
Define Non sequitur  
  
Define Inundated 


	15. Recruting

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot and dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale belongs to me. I freely give my permission for Tamora Pierce to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog/concept if she so desires in any way she desires.  
  
Anyone has my permission to use anything from this and my other story in any way they want. So have at it, expand, add, enhance, just think if you can write a fan fiction based on a story that has a copyright why not a fan fiction based on a fan fiction. So tale spinners, spin on.  
  
Blame all lousy spelling and grammar on the California Education System. Thank the Lord for spell checkers.  
  
Remember, when you read this I am using the same spell as Tamora, I'm writing in Imperial and the magic spell is enabling you to read in your native tongue. So some of you are seeing miles, feet and inches and some are seeing Kilometers, meters and centimeters. And moon cycles are translated into years, months, weeks, days, etc. Also the numbering system is translated from the more logical base 12 system, to the count on the fingers stupid base 10. You're going to have to go to your math teachers to find out how to do it because I don't know. (evil laugh)  
  
Fallow = Plowed but left unseeded during a growing season  
  
Non sequitur = A statement that does not follow logically from what preceded it.  
  
Inundated = overwhelm as if with a flood; swamp.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Arriving at Circle Four Sandry told the door guards, "Before we open this morning we are going to have a meeting, we want you there also."  
  
The four climbed to the common room balcony, Daja took a rectangle of metal from her belt purse (fanny pack) and struck the alert bar, the bar of metal hanging from a gallows like post rang like a bell, the sound echoed throughout Circle Four alerting everyone within hearing that something important was taking place.  
  
The stores emptied out into the patio, managers, assistants, members of UPS, guards, everyone in Circle Four including the cooks in the common room kitchen.  
  
Tris stepped to the railing and said, "FRIENDS, EMULANS, COUNTRYMEN, LEND ME YOU EARS."  
  
Daja slapped her on the back of the head lightly, getting a shock, "Stop quoting Willyam Shakeprod's Julis Cezer."  
  
Laughter could be heard from the patio.  
  
Briar moved to the railing.  
  
"We," gesturing to his companions, "have something to tell you and something to ask of you."  
  
"As you know the Baron Frantson and his wife are dead. He had no children to inherit."  
  
"The Duke asked us to go to the Baron's estate and check it out. We rode out there yesterday and frankly the place is a mess. We gave the report to the Duke last night."  
  
"The Duke as asked us to go out and do our best to restore the estate to a functioning, profitable enterprise. I will not lie to you, this is going to be long and difficult job."  
  
"The estate is almost deserted, the retainers have all left over the last year or so, and the farmers were driven out before that."  
  
"We are going to need help and we want you to be that help, for the manor, we will need, an assistant head servant, a head housekeeper, assistant head housekeeper, maids, footmen, seamstresses, some good assistant cooks, kitchen help, guards, a weapon master, and a healer."  
  
"We will need someone to keep accounts of what we spend and on what it was spent on, we have a big manor to clean and a even bigger cleaning job in the barracks and stables and the storage sheds. All but the manor will probably need thatching."  
  
"We will need grooms and stable hands, blacksmiths, and someone to shoe the horses, when we get them."  
  
"We will need people to prune fruit trees, and clean out ditches, and a gamekeeper to start reducing the wildlife population, rabbits, weasels, etc."  
  
"I have no doubt that we will need people that we haven't thought of as yet, When we do think of them we will do out best to get the best we can. If you think of something we miss, tell us, we are not infallible and will make errors."  
  
"We are going to make up a crew of repairmen to go to each farm as the new farmers arrive and help them do the repairs. So we will need carpenters, stonemasons, Thatcher's."  
  
"We are thinking about keeping the plow-horses at the manor stables, at least until spring, that way the burden of caring for them will not fall on the farmers just starting out."  
  
"At a rough estimate, It will take two years or more to make up for the neglect of one year."  
  
"The estate will not only be your place of work but it will be a continuing education in the careers you have chosen. All positions will be a paid training position and instructors will continue your education."  
  
"Also, we cannot guarantee the when the new owners of the estate shows up that they will keep you all on. We will guarantee to give a good recommendation to all who do the jobs. And the experience will look good on your resume for your next position."  
  
"Let's open Circle Four, you discuss this among yourselves. If you have questions make a list of them and give them to Marion at BOOKS, we will try to answer them."  
  
"If you decide to go with us, there will be signup list in BOOKS."  
  
"It's going to take some organizing but we would like to head out there in a week."  
  
Briar turned to Sandry, Tris and Daja, "You want to say anything?"  
  
Daja nudged Tris, "No Shakeprod,"  
  
"Let's go to the school and talk to the older students and teachers."  
  
Briar bowed, "After you Countess."  
  
"Of course, the smartest and best looking always leads. Daja, Tris let us go." Walking arm-in-arm with them to the spiral staircase.  
  
As Briar followed them down the stairs he heard Tris muttering to herself, "Stairs, I hate stairs."  
  
"He was grinning as he followed them to where the guards were opening the door to Circle Four, as the four of them walked out the door they found to young traders waiting on the steps holding First Ship Kisubo staffs, sitting next to them was two duffle bags."  
  
"Cousin Daja?" one asked as they approached the four.  
  
"Mklanglo, Lenirdo, I thought First Ship had sailed."  
  
"It has, Gilav Redart told us to come here."  
  
"Here? Why?"  
  
"Gilav Redart says that Third Ship Kisubo has a place for lugsha, with training available, and we should come to you."  
  
"How are you are lugsha?"  
  
The two young men opened their duffle bags and removed a handful of parchment from each, walking back to Daja they handed the parchments to her."  
  
As Daja looked through the sheets of parchment, Briar, Tris and Sandry crowded close so they could also see what Daja was examining.  
  
The sheets of parchment were covered with drawing's, there were faces, shipboard activities, details of ships rigging and full ships depicted in fine detail. Both of he young men displayed, in these few sheets of parchment, a god given talent for art that had to be seen to be believed.  
  
Daja turned to her friends, "You go on, I have to take care of this."  
  
"Come with me, bring your gear." Turning back into Circle Four Daja lead her cousins up the stairs to the common room and to a table.  
  
The room was empty, everyone was down in the patio or shops discussing the announcement that Briar had given.  
  
Daja put her staff on the table top, "Drop you gear here and let's get a snack." Knowing young men can always find room for food.  
  
Two more staffs were placed on the table and two duffle bags hit the floor with a thump and the three went to the cooking area to grab a bite to eat.  
  
Leading the way back to the table Daja said, "Have a seat, we need to talk."  
  
Pouring a cup of tea Daja thought for a few moments. Sliding her staff so the Third Ship Kisubo brass cap with the addition of her history, the Tenth Caravan brass collar and the newly added First Ship collar was in front of her two cousins, "Read it."  
  
After a thorough examination of the staff the two stared at Daja with wonder.  
  
"You will add a Third Ship collar to your staffs."  
  
"As you can see Third Ship Kisubo is not the normal trader clan and since I am Third Ship I have the authority to make some changes in the way things work."  
  
"The first change is, when you come to Third Ship you do not lose you past you just add to it."  
  
"Next, in Third Ship the lugsha, the craftsmen and artisans are respected and valued members."  
  
"Now what can Third Ship do for you?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I know that you are not used to being asked what you want, but in order to know what I can do for you I have to know what you need, what training you want to get, where do you want you talent to take you. In short what are your wants and desires."  
  
"So I repeat, what can Third Ship do for you?"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N  
  
I know Lady Lorene, No magic, No excitement, but I did give you the answers to the questions from the last chapter. 


	16. Plan Ahead

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot and dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale belongs to me. I freely give my permission for Tamora Pierce to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog/concept if she so desires in any way she desires.  
  
Anyone has my permission to use anything from this and my other story in any way they want. So have at it, expand, add, enhance, just think if you can write a fan fiction based on a story that has a copyright why not a fan fiction based on a fan fiction. So tale spinners, spin on.  
  
Blame all lousy spelling and grammar on the California Education System. Thank the Lord for spell checkers.  
  
Remember, when you read this I am using the same spell as Tamora, I'm writing in Imperial and the magic spell is enabling you to read in your native tongue. So some of you are seeing miles, feet and inches and some are seeing Kilometers, meters and centimeters. And moon cycles are translated into years, months, weeks, days, etc. Also the numbering system is translated from the logical base 12 system to the count on the fingers and toes stupid base 10. You're going to have to go to your math teachers to find out how to do it because I don't know. (Evil laugh)  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"So what did you do with them?" Briar asked.  
  
Daja, Tris and Briar were at a table in BOOKS, Circle Four had closed a little earlier and the common room was full of brown clad staff and UPS runners having dinner and discussing the proposition of going to Green Acres. Daja and Briar were holding cups of tea and Tris was writing on several pieces of parchment.  
  
"We discussed what they wanted in the way of training, then I took them to Rodine, his studio offers training in painting on canvas and plaster, sculpture, casting in bronze, if it is art he teaches it."  
  
"I have rented them rooms in a inn near the studio and set up a drawing account at the money exchange. I took them to the school and introduced them to the students who are also taking training in art."  
  
"They will never again be whipped, as I was, for wanting to do." She whispered.  
  
"You were whipped!"  
  
"Yes I was whipped by my family for wanting to do. My mother told me 'Traders Trade, They don't Do.' I think that they would have declared me tangshi if they could have seen me in Frostpine's forge. And I have no doubt that Mklanglo and Lenirdo were whipped for wasting time drawing."  
  
"I have been thinking ever since the cousins showed up, I'm afraid that I have opened Panfora's Puzzle Cube and let out a entity that can not be contained again. The word will spread through the White and Blue trader clans that there is a place here for lugsha, once that becomes common knowledge I will be seeing more of them. So I think I will find a large house to buy, here in town near Art Alley and Craft Lane, and set it up as a rooming house for the Lugsha. They will all have a room, a common kitchen, some funds, and all the amenities of life."  
  
"That can get expensive for you."  
  
"I'm going to ask everyone who comes for training to help support the Lugsha Training Center first by helping to train the new ones, and when they are out on their own and earning a living, help support it financially. In a few years it should be self supporting."  
  
"I now intend to make Third Ship Kisubo infamous as a blended clan of traders that DO."  
  
A silence fell in the room except the scratching of a quill on parchment.  
  
Briar and Daja looked down the table at Tris.  
  
Trisana was busily writing a long list.  
  
"What are you doing Tris?"  
  
"Making a list, checking it twice."  
  
"A list of what?"  
  
"A list of the trades that we will need to bring Green Acres back. Pretty much all ones you listed in the talk in Circle Four plus some others."  
  
"Others?"  
  
"Yep, a cobbler, a leather worker for saddle and harness repair, a beekeeper and some of Evvy's cats."  
  
"What is the other list?"  
  
"A list of things that we will need."  
  
"That is going to be a long list."  
  
"Long! I have read shorter books."  
  
"Sandry, Tris and I talked to the Duke and he is going to start sending some of the surplus from his storage areas to Green Acres. Some odds and ends of furniture and basic food supplies."  
  
"How about clothing and bedding for everyone?"  
  
"On the list, I was thinking of keeping the UPS brown for a house color, we have them and when the new owners show up they will have to supply new livery in their house colors, at their expense."  
  
"Good idea," said Daja, "where is Sandry?"  
  
"She had to go to the Citadel after we left the school."  
  
Briar put his elbows on the table and his head in his hands,  
  
"You realize," he said, "this is just about going to shut us down for producing items for Circle Four."  
  
"No it is not." Stated Tris.  
  
"Come on Tris, you know what her duties at the Citadel had done to Sandry's time, she has little time to weave these days."  
  
"Yes I know, but Sandry is helping to rule Emelan, not a Baron's estate, and we are not going to be ruling it we are restoring it."  
  
"It is not our job to fix everything, our job is to show the young people who are going with us how to do the job and then get out of their way."  
  
"Daja is not going to stand at a forge day and night creating or repairing every thing at the estate, she is going to be doing for her students what Frostpine did for her. She is going to teach and supervise, her students will not have metal magic, but a good blacksmith does not really need it. Come to think of it, what about Frostpine's assistant, Kirel, is he ready to go out on his own? He could teach and supervise the forge and get experience of his own and with a good recommendation from the duke when it is time to move on. That would free up Daja a great deal for her special work."  
  
"You, Briar, are not going to exhaust yourself and your magic growing things for the nobles to come, you are going to be teaching the trainees to be gardeners and yardmen. The ins and outs of a irrigation system. They are going to do the work, they are eager to do the work, they just need to be pointed in the right direction, supervised and encouraged." "I am going to supervise the cleanup and repair of the manor, and other buildings on the estate, luckily there is an experienced head houseman and head cook, so I will have help in that. Most of my time will probably be spent in record keeping, who, what, why, how much, etc."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Briar said and Daja nodded. "However, while we are in charge, I am going to insist on this."  
  
The two girls looked at him.  
  
"We are not going to take these youngsters out there and force them into our idea of what they should be, the trainees will get to try anything they want to turn a hand to. We are not going to say you are a maid and will be a maid for the rest of your life and your children will be maids and servants. A large part of the group that we are taking out there have already started to get specialized training, but if someone changes his or her mind they will be able to try some other area of work."  
  
"This is not an established manor with everyone's position carved in stone, this will be a training manor until the new owners take over."  
  
"What about the farms?" Daja asked.  
  
"I have a lot of ideas I would like to try but they are not short term solutions so we will have to go with the traditional methods, although we will go into crop rotation and contour plowing with the farmers when the come to check out the farms."  
  
"Contour plowing?"  
  
"Yes, some of the farms have low hills, it you plow a furrow up and down the slope the rains will was wash the soil away, if you plow around the hill the water will not erode the land. In effect you are creating miniature terraces to catch the water."  
  
"It is getting late, time to sleep on it." Tris commented as she put the stopper in the ink and cleaned her quill, standing she slid the papers into a pile and put the bottle on top to act as a paperweight.  
  
"I'm for bed."  
  
The three of them rinsed out their cups and the teakettle Tris picked up her lists and they left through the back door to the stable.  
  
On the carriage ride out to the Citadel, Daja asked, "What is first on the list?"  
  
She had to speak up a little because Briar was driving from the front seat while she and Tris were riding like Nobility in the back seat.  
  
Briar spoke over his shoulder, "A wagon load of cleaning supplies, mops, brooms, buckets, soap, rags, and people to wield them."  
  
"And sheets, blankets, mattresses, pillows, we are going to have to clean the barracks, and make them habitable before we bring a army out there." Tris added.  
  
"Plus cooks, kitchen helpers and cooking utensils to get the kitchens set up also." Daja added.  
  
"We will talk to the Duke in the morning." Briar said.  
  
A silence fell, all that was heard was the creak of the carriage and the sound of the horses hoofs.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N When I reached the section where I needed to know the name of Frostpine's assistant I went back to the Circle of Magic novels.  
  
While thumbing through Sandry's Book where I knew I would find the name of Kirel I stumbled across the section where Daja was remembering being whipped. The following is almost a direct quote from the novel I changed a few words but the essence is there.  
  
My mother told me "Traders Trade, They don't Do." I think that they would have declared me tangshi if they could have seen me in Frostpine's forge.  
  
This alters my entire concept of the Trader culture, the are worse bigots that the KKK, just think a individual can be declared OUTCAST, UNCLEAN, CURSED, NAMELESS if they just pick up a stick to whittle a toy for a child. This means that Daja is still tangshi because she is lugsha.  
  
Lugsha is not a name for a trader craftsman it a term for a outsider who makes items that are traded for.  
  
I don't think that Tamora Pierce had fully thought out the ramifications of that section of the book. If she had I don't think that Polyam could ever bring herself to be Daja's friend unless she is a Miracle of tolerance. This not educating children this is child abuse and brainwashing. These are not clans they are cults in the worst sense of the word.  
  
This knocks the foundations out from the section of my story where First Ship comes to visit and every thing that follows about the traders.  
  
I like my version better. 


	17. The Plot Twists

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot and dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale belongs to me. I freely give my permission for Tamora Pierce to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog/concept if she so desires in any way she desires.  
  
Anyone has my permission to use anything from this and my other story in any way they want. So have at it, expand, add, enhance, just think if you can write a fan fiction based on a story that has a copyright why not a fan fiction based on a fan fiction. So tale spinners, spin on.  
  
Blame all lousy spelling and grammar on the California Education System. Thank the Lord for spell checkers.  
  
Remember, when you read this I am using the same spell as Tamora, I'm writing in Imperial and the magic spell is enabling you to read in your native tongue. So some of you are seeing miles, feet and inches and some are seeing Kilometers, meters and centimeters. And moon cycles are translated into years, months, weeks, days, etc. Also the numbering system is translated from the logical base 12 system to the count on the fingers and toes stupid base 10. You're going to have to go to your math teachers to find out how to do it because I don't know. (Evil laugh)  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Three months after the winter solstice Briar was standing on top of the east gate tower of Green Acres, due to the proximity to the sea the weather rarely got cold enough freeze so the ground was ready to be plowed. The farmers had come to the fortress and picked up the trained plow horses, harness and plow.  
  
Briar was looking into a fortress compound filled with a fog that would burn off soon, seeing in his minds eye all that had been accomplished in the seven months since they had taken over the estate, the first group of twenty five had arrived and cleaned the retainers kitchen and the common room located just to the left of the main gate, while the cooks brought the supplies that the Duke had shipped, the rest cleaned the housing located in the southwest corner of the compound. The guards had already cleaned the section that they were using, but the building was large enough to hold, a full guard complement plus all the retainers for the estate, the apartments were designed to sleep four singles or with a change of furnishings could used for married couples. Cleaning it all to Tris's exacting standards took a week.  
  
Using the mind-to-mind bond Daja, Tris, Briar were able to keep Sandry and the Duke up to date on a daily basis, and organize the shipments of supplies and trainees.  
  
When the full group of trainees arrived Briar took the ones learning gardening and took them out to tend to the orchards and vineyards. All the estates fruit trees and grape vines needed pruning.  
  
Daja took her trainees and went to work on the forge and stables.  
  
Tris with her group cleaned the storage areas and then moved on to the manor.  
  
The brew master started brewing beer.  
  
Evvy's cats started reducing the rodent population.  
  
Hearing the gates open he walked to the front of the tower and looked down, through the fog he could barely see the wagons and estate plow horses heading out to start helping the estate farmers plow their fields.  
  
The garden inside the compound and the fields outside were completely plowed and the wagon full of plows and supplies along with five plow horses with their driver/plowmen were going out to the farms to help plow the fields.  
  
This was one of the innovations that Briar had come up with to take some of the burden of labor off the farmer's shoulders.  
  
He leaned over the parapet and shouted down, "Work, Work, Work."  
  
Laughter came floating up through the fog.  
  
Every single person at the estate had seen Brair, Tris, Daja and even Sandry, on her visits, roll up their sleeves and work along side of them.  
  
Emelan: The Dukes Citadel.  
  
"What's the latest from Green Acres?"  
  
"Daja told me that the estate's fields are plowed and the horses and plows are headed out to the farms this morning."  
  
The Duke looked out the window into a thick fog, "When this fog burns off it's going to be a nice day."  
  
"It shouldn't take to much longer, uncle, I heard through the gossip line that the top of the fog is thinning even as we speak."  
  
"What in the world?" The Duke said.  
  
They could hear, faintly through the door, a disturbance approaching the door.  
  
Running footsteps could be heard and the door was pulled open quickly, Baron Erdogum rushed in, "My Lord, there is a fleet outside the sea wall."  
  
"A fleet?"  
  
"Yes My Lord, the south tower can see the masts of twenty ships anchored just outside the sea wall."  
  
"Any idea who's fleet it is?"  
  
"It's difficult to say, with no wind to display the flags, but the guard on the south tower thinks the largest ship is flying the flag of Her Imperial Highness Empress Berenene of the Namorn Empire."  
  
The Duke looked at Sandry, "I had hoped the reports would be enough."  
  
Sandry looked puzzled, "What do you mean, uncle?"  
  
"A relative of the Empress has been killed. I sent to her, a copy of the final report and my report. I had hoped that would be enough to satisfy her. But she is here, you better get in touch with Briar, Daja and Tris and have them come to the Citadel as quickly as they can. Have them bring the accounts for Green Acres also we will need Major L'rain Kunsch and harrier Sherluk Homs."  
  
"Also get the accounts for Emelan ready. Now that she is here the Empress will probably turn this into a all out inspection of everything."  
  
"Erd, have housekeeping open the Empress suite and get it ready for occupancy, also have the guard make room for a company of Royal Guards. She will have a staff of about twenty so lets get prepared for them. Let everyone know what is going on, cooks, housekeeping and staff, I want no surprises. The advance party should be here shortly after the fog burns off and lets them land, they will probably come in through the armory."  
  
Erdogum left the room to start the process of getting ready for a Royal visit.  
  
Sandry: "Briar, Tris, Daja we need to talk."  
  
Briar: "Good morning Sandry."  
  
Daja: "You sound serious."  
  
Tris: "Talk about what?"  
  
Sandry: "The Empress has her fleet anchored outside the seawall. The Duke thinks that Frantson's death has initiated this visit and wants to be prepared, he wants you three here with the accounts of Green Acres."  
  
Briar: "All right Sandry, we will be there as soon as we can."  
  
As he exited the base of the east gate tower he called to a groom at the stable, "Please get the carriage ready for a trip to Summersea."  
  
When they were ready the three got into the carriage and drove out the gate into the lifting fog.  
  
Citadel  
  
The Guards at the south tower had informed the Duke that a small boat had departed the Empress's flagship and landed at the armory and a small party was approaching the Citadel.  
  
The Duke was sitting at his desk, Sandry was standing watching the small group come through the gate and approach the main door. "Uncle, it look like the one in charge is a woman, she is young, in her mid to late twenty's, slender and has blonde hair."  
  
Soon they could hear footsteps approaching the open door.  
  
Two guards in royal livery entered and stood one on each side of the door. Standing centered in the doorway was the woman, dressed in black, her clothes designed of freedom of movement and a sword hanging across her back, her long blonde hair hung to her waist.  
  
"Good morning, My Lord," she said.  
  
"Good moring."  
  
"I am Buffee, Slayer for the Empress and I am here to inform you that Her Imperial Highness Empress Berenene of the Namorn Empire will arrive shortly to commence an investigation into the death of your son.  
  
"Thank you. The staff will show you to the suite prepared for the Empress."  
  
The Slayer turned and left the room.  
  
"Uncle, what's a Slayer?"  
  
"That's Buffee, Slayer for the Empress, is the only living Ambient Battle Mage, she has magically enhanced strength and self-healing, any weapon she uses becomes a magic weapon as long as she holds it. Rumor has it that she has died twice and twice returned from the Realm of the Gods. The Gods will allow only one Slayer at a time, it two existed and they got on opposing sides in a war it could destroy the world."  
  
A servant appeared at the door, "My Lord, several small boats has left the Empress's flagship."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	18. Back at the Citadel

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot and dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale belongs to me. I freely give my permission for Tamora Pierce to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog/concept if she so desires in any way she desires.  
  
Anyone has my permission to use anything from this and my other story in any way they want. So have at it, expand, add, enhance, just think if you can write a fan fiction based on a story that has a copyright why not a fan fiction based on a fan fiction. So tale spinners, spin on.  
  
Blame all lousy spelling and grammar on the California Education System. Thank the Lord for spell checkers.  
  
Remember, when you read this I am using the same spell as Tamora, I'm writing in Imperial and the magic spell is enabling you to read in your native tongue. So some of you are seeing miles, feet and inches and some are seeing Kilometers, meters and centimeters. And moon cycles are translated into years, months, weeks, days, etc. Also the numbering system is translated from the logical base 12 system to the count on the fingers and toes stupid base 10. You're going to have to go to your math teachers to find out how to do it because I don't know. (Evil laugh)  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The carriage with Briar, Tris and Daja arrived at the Citadel just as the last of the fog burned off. Coming to the north gate everything seemed normal until they got inside the gate, a squad of guards in the black and silver of imperial royal livery was just inside and stopped them, "May I ask you reason for coming here today?"  
  
"The Duke sent for us." Briar replied.  
  
One of the Duke's guards spoke up, "These are Countess Sandrilene's best friends. They are frequent visitors to the Citadel."  
  
The imperials waved them through.  
  
Briar drove to the Citadel stables and a groom took the carriage in hand to remove the harness from the horse and care for it.  
  
"Thank you, Francis." Briar said as they started toward the Citadel entrance carrying the Green Acres account books."  
  
Sandry met them at the door.  
  
"Come in, uncle wants to talk to you."  
  
As they walked down the hall they found posted along the walls of the hall large powerful men in imperial livery. When they reached the office they could see two men at the base of the stairs and two at the top. A man in the black and silver was carrying a tray up the stairs.  
  
"Looks like you have been invaded." Tris commented.  
  
"Don't laugh, it is a type of invasion."  
  
Leading them into the office she told them, "The Empress brought twenty ships full of troops, her guard compliment, her servants, accountants, investigators, her own cook even her own food and spices, and the Slayer."  
  
"Slayer!"  
  
"Are the rumors true?" asked Tris.  
  
"How would I know, the gossip line is running full blast."  
  
The Duke was sitting back and listing with a smile on his face.  
  
"She wears black without the silver, about five foot seven or eight, long blonde hair, slender and attractive I guess. Her name is Buffee and she is Slayer for the Empress."  
  
"Gossip says that she is the only living Ambient Battle Mage with magically enhanced strength and self-healing."  
  
"Also the gossip line says that she has died twice and twice returned from the Realm of the Gods, and that she has slain vast numbers of unnatural creatures and beings at the behest of the Empress."  
  
"The rumors go on to say that the Gods will allow only one Slayer at a time, it two existed and they got on opposing sides in a war it could destroy the world."  
  
Laying the book he was carrying on the Dukes desk, Briar commented, "I'm not sure I want to meet her."  
  
Tris and Daja quietly nodded agreement.  
  
"Is that the accounts for Green Acres?"  
  
"Yes, My Lord." Answered Briar.  
  
"Where are the reports?"  
  
"We incorporated them into the account books." Tris told him.  
  
She placed the book she was carrying on the desk and opened it to the first page.  
  
The title page was labeled HOUSEHOLD.  
  
Turning the page she explained, "The first page is a log of where we were working and what was done. The opposite page records the people doing the work, the supplies used to accomplish the task, along with wages and expenditures."  
  
"As the personnel moved around the estate from job to job the move is recorded in the books."  
  
"My book is the living quarters, guards, retainers, cooks and serving personal."  
  
"Daja's book covers the stables, forge, storage, animals and their caretakers."  
  
"Briar's book covers the agriculture of the estate and farms."  
  
"These three books have a complete history of the restoration of the estate and its cost in time, labor and supplies to the present time."  
  
The Duke laughed, "These will be a change from the normal account books for the Imperial accountants."  
  
"My Lord, can you give us some idea of what to expect?"  
  
"Today they are adjusting to being back on dry land, tomorrow the accountants will start checking everything, that's why I asked you to bring the books."  
  
"The Empress brought her own investigators and they will be reading the reports and the interview statements and probably spot checking some of them. After they report on that investigation I imagine that the Empress will want to talk to us."  
  
Briar stood, "I'm going out and check the gardens."  
  
"There is a small problem," said the Duke, "Because of the invasion of imperials your rooms have been taken over by the staff of the Empress. Could stay in Summersea with Keth? Evvy's is already staying there with him and Glaki."  
  
"With Keth?" asked Tris.  
  
"Did I forget to mention that Keth has bought a house in Summersea?" asked Sandry.  
  
'Yes you did."  
  
"He bought Rokat house on Harbor Street."  
  
"Rokat? That sounds familiar." Said Daja  
  
"You remember, while the three of you were out running around the world, here in Summersea,we had two killers using un-magic to wage a war on a commercial house selling spices."  
  
"I remember."  
  
"Jamar Rokat was the head of the Rokat family and was the first one of the family killed. Others of his family were killed before the assassins were caught. The fortunes of the Rokat family fell after the killings and about a month ago they put Jamar's house on the market. Because of the killings Keth got it at a very good price."  
  
"I seem to remember that you were attacked in that house." Said Tris.  
  
"Yes, and a friend, Wulfric Snaptrap a great provost's mage was killed in front of my eyes there." Sandry said with a sigh, "But you can't blame a house for the actions of assassins. It's a nice place with lots of space and Keth would like to see you all."  
  
"Let me know when you are ready to go." Briar left the room.  
  
Tris turned to the Duke, "He's a little worried about this investigation."  
  
"Being at the focus of a Imperial investigation is never a comfortable pace to be."  
  
"Now, you two tell us what's going on at Green Acres?"  
  
"Mostly spring plowing. For the manor, the carpenters are building furniture to supplement what you sent us, surprisingly we found some antiques in the storage rooms that only needed a little refinishing and the manor does not need much more until the new owners are ready to take over."  
  
Tris asked, "Any idea who that will be?"  
  
"Not yet, but that decision will be made before to long."  
  
"Oh," Tris slapped her forehead, "we had some new editions of some books for you but in the rush I forgot to bring them."  
  
And they settled into a extended visit.  
  
The next day while Tris, Daja and Briar stayed in town and worked at Circle Four the investigation started.  
  
The accounts were studied, the reports of Baron Frantson's death were read, and witnesses were called to be interviewed under truth spell.  
  
For three days the Citadel was disturbed by all the comings and goings.  
  
On the fourth day invitations were issued (an offer that can not be refused) for the individuals that the Empress wanted to speak with to be in the ballroom the next morning.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N #1  
  
I was going to bring in the new brew master at Green Acres, his name is Bud Wizer then you would meet the new wine maker for the winery at Green Acres, his name is Julo Galow.  
  
I have eight pages of notes taken from the encyclopedia and howitworks.com on beer and wine making. I was going to treat you to a discussion on brewing beer and wine making, then slip into instructions on how to make moonshine, but I decided to omit them because I did not want to promote wild drunken parties.  
  
I think I am doing the right thing.  
  
Goddess of the Moon doesn't she supports wild drunken parties, as long as you use a designated driver.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N #2  
  
One of my reviewers accused me of writing a parody, I'm not writing a parody, this delusion was caused by the fact that in the TammyVerse that the Circle Of Magic stories exist in there is a natural crossover of personality type and descriptions from the HumanVerse we exist in.  
  
It is said that here in our reality everyone has a duplicate here on Earth. The problem is compounded by the magic spell that Tammy and I are using so we can write in Imperial and let you read it in English.  
  
When you translate from one language to another subtle changes in meaning occur.  
  
Also when you have multiple universes in multiple dimensions you have a greater possibility of crossover.  
  
In the Circle Of Magic universe the existence of Magic has slowed the industrial revolution. That is why some inventions are just now coming into being.  
  
Have you seen the movie "THE ONE."  
  
By the way, just in case you are interested, if you look at the start of each chapter, in the hardback books, there is a Circle pattern around the chapter numbers, the translation spell is embedded in these circles. Rotate the pattern counterclockwise and spin it like a top at the same time. Do this fast enough and the spell will appear, but it is written in Imperial. Of course to do this in this reality you have to violate several natural laws. So you have to use magic to accomplish it. Good luck, Oh, if you do it wrong it turns into a curse and the book will dissolve like a vampire staked by Buffy. 


	19. The Empress Decides

Set in the Tammyverse, guess who owns it.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
The group milled uneasily outside the double doors to the Citadel's ballroom. Being called into the presence of the Empress when you were not quite sure what was going on is not a settling experience.  
  
Guards in the black and silver of the Imperial livery flanked the doorway.  
  
The doors opened and the Slayer, in solid black stood in the center of the doorway, "Please come in and be seated."  
  
Entering the ballroom it could be seen that a throne had been placed on the dais flanked by the black and silver flags and guards of the Empress. The throne was made of wood so dark it appeared black and was padded with silver fabric. A small table to one side of the dais was piled with reports. Large well built guards in black and silver and bristling with weapons were standing along the wall at regular intervals.  
  
Chairs had been set up in three sections, the center section much smaller than the two flanking sections.  
  
The Slayer waved to the center section, "My Lord Duke if you and your party will be seated."  
  
The Duke, his bodyguards, Sandry, her bodyguards, Major L'rain Kunsch, Sherluk Homs, Briar, Tris and Daja took seats in the center section filling it completely. The Duke and each of the four mage's each carried a cube approximately eight inches on a side, they placed the boxes on the floor at their feet.  
  
The Slayer had walked to stand by the throne.  
  
Sandry scanned the Imperial guards along the walls.  
  
Oama, leaned forward and whispered in Sandry's ear, "I think Rambow and Konan could whip the lot of them."  
  
Sandry giggled, the Duke look at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
At some unseen signal the Slayer said, "Her Imperial Highness Empress Berenene of the Namorn Empire."  
  
Everyone stood, with head bowed while the Empress entered the room through a door at the back of the dais, walked to the throne and was seated. Then she nodded to the Slayer.  
  
"The Empress." The Slayer said, everyone bowed or curtsied, "be seated."  
  
The Empress scanned the seated group, "We have studied the reports and heard from the investigators, and there a couple of small items that need clearing up."  
  
"Duke Vedris," the Duke stood, "who was in charge of your guards the night Frantson was killed."  
  
"Captain Patton, Empress." Answered the Duke.  
  
"And where is Captain Patton?"  
  
The Captain, who was in the front row of seats, stood.  
  
"Approach Captain Patton."  
  
The Captain walked to a place in front of the Empress and dropped to his knees.  
  
"Tell me Captain why the Duke's bodyguards did not intervene in the incident at the ball?"  
  
Patton thought for a few seconds and the replied, "We became complacent Empress."  
  
"Complacent? Explain."  
  
"Some time ago the Duke implemented a new policy in regard to his guards and military. If a soldier acts only as a soldier or a guard acts only as a guard they tend to become set in their thinking. This is true also among the provost's guards. So the Duke called the leaders of his military, the Dukes guards and the provost guard together and they agreed on a method to prevent the loss of flexibility among the three groups."  
  
"The basic idea is to rotate the men through the three types of duties. A fixed number of soldiers comes to the Citadel to work as the Dukes guard, the same number of Dukes guards goes to Summersea to work in the provost guard and a like number of the provost guard moves to the military."  
  
"This gives the three units a pool of experienced men to draw upon in case of emergencies, and the variation in experience raises moral."  
  
"On the night of the ball all the guards in the room were soldiers who had been acting as Dukes guards for only one month. No attacks were anticipated so no alerts had been given. When Daja Kisubo struck down the blood mage it distracted all the guards. At that point trained bodyguards would still have been watching the crowd instead they were watching what was going on at the window."  
  
"Baron Frantson was not known as a physical man, the attack was out of character and a complete surprise. Only two people in the room reacted instantly, Briar Moss and Countess Sandrilene fa Toren. The Countess jumped in front of the Duke and Briar Moss intercepted the attack."  
  
"Anything else?" asked the Empress.  
  
"Just that all three units have since started to give the individuals the specialized training for the jobs they have moved into."  
  
"Thank you," the Empress said, "You may return to your seat."  
  
"Is there anyone else who wishes to speak before a decision is made?"  
  
Duke Vedris IV of Emelan stood, "There are two pieces of evidence that you have not yet seen, but before you see them I must prove the accuracy of the evidence."  
  
"Approach."  
  
Duke Vedris accepted the two boxes handed to him by Daja and Tris, placed them on top of the one he carried and walked to the front of the dais and dropped to his knees.  
  
Placing the three boxes on the floor in front of him, he opened the box with the letter S carved into the top.  
  
"Slayer, If you will?" indicating the box.  
  
The Slayer walked over and inspected the glass sphere inside the box, it appeared to be filled with fog.  
  
"These spheres were made here in Summersea, a glass mage has developed the spell used in their manufacture."  
  
"I swear on my life that no harm will result in their use."  
  
"If the Slayer will take the sphere."  
  
The Slayer lifted the rememball from the box.  
  
"Now if you, Empress, will cup you hands, close your eyes, and think a moment of joy in your life, when you have the memory firmly fixed in your mind, nod and the Slayer will put the sphere in your cupped hands. I will speak when the magic has finished doing its work."  
  
The Empress looked seriously at the Duke, then she nodded slightly and cupped her hands, the Slayer walked up to her, the Empress closed her eyes and after a short time nodded. The Slayer placed the sphere into her cupped hands.  
  
The Duke watched the rememball intently, when the image cleared he said, "It is done."  
  
The Empress opened her eyes and looked at the memory stored in the sphere. She examined the sphere closely and then looked at the Duke.  
  
"The image will remain as long as the sphere is unbroken."  
  
"If you examine the picture closely you will see that it is complete to the smallest detail."  
  
The Duke opened the box with the letter M carved into it and handed the open box to the Slayer along with the empty box.  
  
The Slayer carried the boxes to the Empress, she put the used sphere in the empty box and then removed the fog filled rememball from the other box.  
  
"That one, Empress, will store about a minute of a memory, it is designed to store a moving memory. I stored a image of Yazmin Hebet performing a dance."  
  
The Empress thought for a short time the she cupped her hands, closed her eyes, paused, and then nodded. The Slayer placed the second rememball in her cupped hands.  
  
After a minute the Duke said, "Done."  
  
The Empress opened her eyes and examined the moving image in the sphere and smiled. She waved the Slayer closer and showed the rememball to her, inside was the Slayer and a man wearing padded armor engaging in a practice fight.  
  
"Again, notice the detail. The mind stores the smallest details of what we see even though we don't consciously remember them. The magic extracts all these details and displays them."  
  
The Duke opened the box on the floor by his knee's, it had the letter I carved into the top.  
  
"If your will examine this one," He said, removing a sphere that already contained an image, "you will see the difference between a memory and imagination."  
  
It was the image of the dragon that Evvy had stored prior to sculpting it.  
  
The Empress placed the Slayer fight into the box it came from and took the sphere that the Slayer carried to her.  
  
"The creature is very detailed, but as you move away from the focal point of the imagination the detail softens and blurs, to eventually vanish completely."  
  
"And that is the difference between a real memory and an imagined one, the amount of detail?"  
  
"Yes Empress, if you will permit?" He raised his hand. Tris and Daja picked up the boxes at their feet and stood.  
  
The Slayer went to bring the boxes back to the Duke.  
  
As the Duke opened the box with the letters FS carved into the top he said, "Empress, at the time Frantson's attack I was holding two of the spheres, both a single memory one, and a moving memory one. This is the single memory sphere."  
  
The Slayer carried the box to the Empress. Taking the sphere the Empress examined it closely. The image in the rememball displayed the ballroom as seen from the dais, a crowd in front of the dais, most of them with heads turned to the window where Daja was standing over a black clad body on the floor, a few faces were turned to the front and displayed shock, Frantson, face twisted in rage in full attack, knife in hand.  
  
The Empress replaced the sphere in the box while the Slayer brought the last box to her. She lifted the sphere from the box and examined it. It contained a moving image of the ballroom, the crowd, the attack, Briars response, the death, Briars walk to the dais, the Baroness's attack, Tris tripping her and her death. Playing over and over and over.  
  
"Thank you Duke Vedris please take your seat."  
  
"Briar Moss, Daja Kisubo, Trisana Chandler approach."  
  
The three young mages approached the dais and dropped to their knees.  
  
"Daja Kisubo, you saved the life of Countess Sandrilene fa Toren when you rendered the mage Evilst Rawberry unconscious at the ball"  
  
"Yes Empress."  
  
"Trisana Chandler you saved the life of Briar Moss when you stopped the Baroness Frantson's attack on him at the ball."  
  
"Yes Empress."  
  
The Empress watched the sequence in the rememball play through a couple times.  
  
The Empress replaced the sphere back in the box, stood and stepped down from the dais, standing in front of the kneeling Briar.  
  
"Slayer, your sword."  
  
As the Slayer approached the sinister sound of metal sliding on metal could be heard as she drew her sword. Stopping beside Briar she waited, the light from the windows glinted on the supernaturally sharp blade.  
  
The Duke grabbed Sandry by the shoulder as she started to rise in protest, "Silence," he hissed.  
  
The Empress raised her hand.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, (Theme from Jaws) Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum 


	20. On with the story

This story set in the Tammyverse, guess who owns it.  
  
Final Chapter  
  
He would never forget kneeling in front of Her Imperial Highness Berenene of the Namorn Empire, fully expecting to die and hearing the sound of metal sliding on metal as the Slayer drew her sword..  
  
Then came the Tap of the sword on each shoulder as the Empress Raised him to the peerage for service to the crown.  
  
Baron Briar Moss, Baroness Daja Kisubo, and Baroness Trisana Chandler were all elevated together for saving the life's of Countess Lady Sandrilene fa Torenis, cousin of Her Imperial Highness Empress Berenene of the Namorn Empire and Duke Vedris IV of Emelan during the assignation attempt by his oldest son.  
  
The three had also been granted in common the lands of Green Acres because Baron Frantson had died without children to inherit either his title or his lands.  
  
When they arrived back at Green Acres they called a meeting, in the barracks common room, of the staff, retainers and guards. The room was crowded when Briar, Daja and Tris used a bench to step up on a table at the end of the room. Daja nudged Tris "No Shakeprod." Tris grinned at her.  
  
"Friends, we have news for all of you. The Empress came to Emelan last week to investigate the circumstances of Baron Frantson's death. The investigation is finished and the fate of Green Acres decided."  
  
The rising tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife.  
  
"Allow me to introduce the new owners of Green Acres"  
  
Laying his palm on his chest he said, "Baron Briar Moss."  
  
Pointing to Daja he said, "Baroness Daja Kisubo."  
  
Pointing to Daja he said, "Baroness Trisana Chandler,"  
  
"We were all raised to the nobility for saving the lives of Countess Lady Sandrilene fa Toren, cousin of Her Imperial Highness Empress Berenene of the Namorn Empire and Duke Vedris IV of Emelan during the assassination attempt by his oldest son and granted in common the estate of Green Acres."  
  
The cheers drowned out every other sound in the room for ten minutes.  
  
First Daja gave the loud whistle that Briar had taught her, Tris joined in, then Briar joined in. After the crowd laughed they quieted down.  
  
"We told you when you came that we couldn't guarantee your employment with the new owners. Now I think we can."  
  
Cheers erupted once again.  
  
Waving his hands, Briar and quieted the crowd.  
  
Soberly Tris told the crowd, "You realize of course, now that we are part of the nobility we are obligated to treat you as if you are not quite human. Beat you on the smallest pretext and pay you starvation wages."  
  
The crowd stared at her uncertainly.  
  
Daja punched Tris on the arm, "Any more of you corny jokes and I will make you climb stairs for a week."  
  
Smiles started appearing among the crowd.  
  
"Goddess of the Moon, not that," said Tris, "I hate stairs."  
  
Laughter: Whoops, giggles and guffaws.  
  
Briar raised his hands and told the group, "Today we are going to get ready for a celebration tomorrow, messages will go out to all the farms and invite everyone to the party. The cooks have a chance to show us what they can do in the way of party food."  
  
Briar asked Tris telepathically to ask Sandry and the Duke to come to the celebration.  
  
"Sandry?"  
  
"Yes Tris, how is it going?"  
  
"We are planning a party for tomorrow could you, the Duke, Yazman, Keth, Evvy, Glaki and Pasco like to come out and celebrate with us."  
  
"Uncle, Green Acres is throwing a party tomorrow and they have invited us to come out for it."  
  
"Sounds like fun," said the Duke, "we'll go."  
  
"I'll send some notes to Yazman, Keth, Evvy, Glaki and Pasco to see if they will want to go."  
  
"Make sure they know that we are going."  
  
"Tris, Uncle and I will be there, I'm checking with the others."  
  
"Ok, we will see you tomorrow then."  
  
Tris held up her hand, "The Duke is coming tomorrow, lets make this the best party possible."  
  
Briar clapped his hands, "Let's get busy." He stepped down from the table.  
  
As Tris stepped down Daja could here her singing softly, "Hi ho, hi ho, It's off to work we go."  
  
She asked, "Tris, are we going to have good weather for the party tomorrow?"  
  
Tris sent her magic into the prevailing winds from the sea, where the storms came from and searched for bad weather patterns.  
  
"Everything looks good, it appears to be a spring day for tomorrow."  
  
The three members of the new nobility followed the happy crowd out of the common room, as they went out of the door they found two men waiting for them.  
  
"You have arrived," Briar said, "good."  
  
The first man stood 5 foot 10 inches, with a stocky build, fair hair and blue eyes. The second man was 5 foot 8 inches slender with brown hair and hazel eyes. Both men were in the mid thirties and had the callused hands of working men.  
  
The men bowed, "Baron Moss, Baroness Kisubo, Baroness Chandler, our congratulations on your good fortune."  
  
"Daja, Tris you know of these men even though you haven't met them before. This," indicating the stocky man, "is Bud Wizer the brew master for our brewery and this," indicating the slender man, "is Juleo Galow the vintner for the winery."  
  
The two men bowed again, "Ladies."  
  
"Welcome to Green Acres." Daja told them.  
  
"Settled in all right?" asked Tris.  
  
"Yes M'Lady, we arrived just after you left to go to Summersea. We have settled into our rooms and have been out to both the brewery and winery." Wizer answered.  
  
"Rumors report that you all can see magic, is this true?" asked Galow.  
  
"Yes," Briar answered, "why do you ask."  
  
"While we were out at the winery I located the records of the last vintner, I brought them back to here and have been reading them in order to get some idea of what types of grapes and wines were made here. And there is indications of something unusual in them."  
  
"What do you mean, unusual?"  
  
"The last vintner used the records as a sort of daily diary, and in it he made it clear that he disliked Baron Frantson intently. When the Baron started selling off the stored wine the records get spotty. There are odd gaps in them."  
  
'Go on."  
  
"Well, as you know, wine is best stored in cool dark areas where the temperature stays constant, that is why is often stored in basements. Now one of the record books I brought back was a history of the winery, in it is when and how the building were constructed, when the assorted vines were planted and where they come from," Waving a hand he said, "but your not interested in that, in the book was a map of the caves that were hollowed out to act as cellars for the wine. The two of us explored the caves and when we compared what we found with the map there is a section of the caves missing."  
  
"Missing?" Tris asked.  
  
"That's why I asked about seeing magic, would you come out to the winery and check a wall located where is there is supposed to be an entrance to a rather large wine gallery."  
  
Briar grinned at Tris and Daja, "Shall we go treasure hunting?"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N  
  
Sorry about the lack of action but when you finish one story line it takes a little time to develop a new one.  
  
Still haven't used my eight pages of notes on making beer and wine, white lighting. Added some on making brandy and mead. 


	21. Treasure Hunt?

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot and dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale belongs to me. I freely give my permission for Tamora Pierce to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog/concept if she so desires in any way she desires.  
  
Blame all lousy spelling and grammar on the California Education System. Thank the Lord for spell checkers.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
As the walked to the stables Galow asked, "Could we take a large wagon? If we find what I think we will find there might be something to bring back."  
  
"How big? Two horsepower or four horsepower?"  
  
"Two should be big enough."  
  
Harnessing a mismatched pair of horses they led the team to a wagon asking Revird to drive, Revird and Briar hitched the team to the wagon and Daja threw some cushions into the back and climbed up into it. Briar brought a ladder over to the wagon and held it while Tris climbed up into the back while all the muttering "Steps, I hate steps." Galow and Wizer used the ladder to get up into the high wagon. Briar handed up the ladder and climb up to sit beside Revird.  
  
Revird picked up the reins and said, "On Dasher, On Dancer." and the expedition started.  
  
Traveling down the road toward the winery Briar laughed out loud, Daja sitting on a cushion in the back asked him, "What's so funny."  
  
"I was just thinking of the three new members of the nobility out for a ride in the country in their ornate carriage with matched horses and all the trappings."  
  
Laughter came from the back of the wagon.  
  
From behind came the sound of horses rapidly approaching, looking behind they could see six guards catching up with the wagon. Leading the guards was Sergeant Gij Oe  
  
When the guards reached the wagon the pulled up and rode along.  
  
"What's going on Sergeant Oe?"  
  
"Captain Kuster has sent us to be your bodyguards Baron."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes sir, Corporal Jak Sun and I are assigned to you, Sergeant Alana Trebol and Corporal Mer Rike are assigned to Baroness Chandler and Sergeant Dom Inaton and Corporal Onua Chamtong are assigned to Baroness Kisubo."  
  
"Sandry!" Briar yelled through the telepathic bond, Tris and Daja joined in and they asked, "Who's Idea is the bodyguards?"  
  
Sandry mentally laughed, "I wondered when I would be hearing from you."  
  
"Well here we are, what about the bodyguards?"  
  
"Actually it was the Empress's idea."  
  
"What! Who's? The Empress?"  
  
"Yep, she was concerned that with the way you were ennobled that there could be some resentment."  
  
"Oh, well I guess we will have to live with it, for a while anyway."  
  
"Yep, what are you all doing? I know you're in a wagon."  
  
"We are headed out to the winery on a buried treasure hunt."  
  
"Treasure hunt?"  
  
Briar explained Galow's findings and his request.  
  
"We will let you know what we find."  
  
"Ok, talk later, bye."  
  
Bud Wizer and Juleo Galow fell into a quite conversation and the guards talked among themselves.  
  
Daja noticed that Tris was sitting on her cushion with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"Copper for you thoughts." Said Daja.  
  
"I'm making up a poem."  
  
"Lets hear it."  
  
"It's not quite perfected yet, but here's what I have so far."  
  
"Goddess you support all who dares."  
  
"But I look up and my anger flares."  
  
"I look around with an angry glare."  
  
"With sparks of lighting in my hair."  
  
"While wild beasts cower in their lairs."  
  
"Because the whole world has your cares."  
  
"To you my Goddess I send my prayers."  
  
"Goddess of the Moon I hate stairs."  
  
"It's now said, the world's a sphere."  
  
"A prayer I send, by all that I hold dear."  
  
"I beg of you by the Goddess's Cat."  
  
"Do us all a favor, make the world flat."  
  
Daja sagged on her cushion laughing, "Why would you want a flat world?"  
  
"Think about it, if the world is round then every direction from where I stand is UP."  
  
"Well, only if you're on the bottom of it, but it is relative, if you're on the top every direction would be down."  
  
"Nope, not with my luck, it is UP!"  
  
The sun was just reaching its zenith when they arrived at the winery.  
  
The building showed signs of neglect.  
  
As Tris was helped down the ladder Briar asked, "Is it going to take a great deal to get the winery up and running?"  
  
"Not a lot, most of the equipment is still here and was carefully stored when the place was closed down." Answered Galow, "of course we will need grapes, yeast and some other things to get into production."  
  
"Yeast? I thought you used yeast to bake bread."  
  
"You do Baron, but the yeast you use in making bread will ruin wine, if you try to use it."  
  
"Bread yeast will ruin beer too." Said Bud Wizer.  
  
"Yes," said Galow, "we have to be very careful with the yeast, there are hundreds of types of yeast in the world but only a limited number of yeasts are used in the fermentation of wines. Then we distill brandy from the wine. Each strain of yeast has its own characteristics, imparting its special properties to the wine and what is distilled from the wine."  
  
Bud Wizer spoke up, "A few pure strains of yeast are used for fermentation of grain mashes for beer production. The strains used in the fermentation of grain mashes are also used for rum and tequila production."  
  
"That is why the winery and brewery are out here away from the manor, you don't take a chance of the yeast being contaminated."  
  
As Galow unlocked the door to the winery Briar asked Revird, "Do you want to come in with us?"  
  
"No Baron, I'll stay with the horses." He replied as he eased some straps on the harness and slipped the bits from the horse's mouths so they could eat from the nosebags he put on them. He grabbed a bucket from the wagon and headed to the well.  
  
Throwing the doors wide Galow and Wizer entered follow by two of the bodyguards scanning the area, Briar, Tris and Daja followed them, the other four bodyguards trailing behind, alertly checking everything.  
  
The winery was a huge building filled with large vats and other equipment used in the making of wine.  
  
Tris wandered over to a long lab bench along the wall and started picking up and examining the utensils used in making and testing the wine.  
  
Briar laughed, she turned, "What?"  
  
"You look like a mad Sorceress at her insane experiments."  
  
She glared at him over the top of her lenses and said, "I prefer to be called 'Evil Genius'"  
  
"This way Baron, Baroness's."  
  
Unlocking another huge door Galow pushed the double doors open, exposing a large tunnel dug deep into the hillside.  
  
Bud Wizer walked over to a small wagon loaded with torches, handing one to Galow he pulled out his fire starter.  
  
Tris said, "I'll do that," she stroked her hand down one of the small braids that framed her face and held out a hand with lighting arcing between thumb and index finger. Clenching her fist with the index finger pointing she struck the torch with lighting and the torch burst into flame.  
  
"Thank you Baroness."  
  
He lit a second torch and handed one to Galow, "We placed new torches in the sconces along the tunnel when we explored."  
  
As they started down the tunnel the last two bodyguards picked up torches. Daja looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Just in case." Onua said. Daja nodded.  
  
As they walked down the tunnel, echoes reverberated up and down the tunnel. Every hundred yards there was tunnels branching off at right angles. At each intersection there was a vertical shaft, standing under one of the grates blocking the shaft Tris could see light far above.  
  
"There is a constant air flow from the rear of the tunnel." Tris commented.  
  
"Yes Baroness, these tunnels started as a natural cave formation that was discovered by a goat herder, when he informed the owners it was explored and found to be ideal for storage, all manor of things were stored here, when the estate started to produce wine the owners built the winery in front of the entrance and used the natural cave for wine storage. As the estates wealth grew the cave was enlarged and the walls faced with stone and the arched stone ceilings put in."  
  
"And the maps show a missing tunnel?" asked Daja.  
  
"When I placed the tunnel map over the cavern map I found a section of the original cave not on the tunnel map. So we came down and found a wall where the entrance to the caves should have been. The wall at that point looks the same but feels different than the other ones."  
  
The guard following had fallen into step as trained men will do, the rest had without thinking about it had gradually fell into the rhythm of the steps. Tris started humming softly, and then Briar was saying hup, hup, hup, hup and Tris sang softly "Your mother was there when you left," and the guards chorused "Your Right!"  
  
Tris jumped in surprise and everyone laughed softly.  
  
"Here we are." Piles of building stone and framing were placed along the wall, the tunnel ended twenty yards further at a locked metal grate.  
  
"The maps show a entrance here." pointing at the wall across from the construction materials.  
  
Tris, Daja and Briar turned to face the wall, Tris removed her lenses in order to see magic better.  
  
Looking closely Tris could see the magic symbols on the wall.  
  
"There is magic here. I see a illusion spell and a barrier spell."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N  
  
Sorry about the delay in updating but I received a bunch of novels written by my favorite authors and I had to read them before the ink dried.  
  
Lois McMaster Bujold - Paladin of Souls  
  
J. D. Robb/Nora Roberts - Remember When  
  
J. D. Robb - Imitation in death.  
  
Tamora Pierce - Tricksters Choice 


	22. Through the Wall

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot and dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale belongs to me. I freely give my permission for Tamora Pierce to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog/concept if she so desires in any way she desires.  
  
Blame all lousy spelling and grammar on the California Education System. Thank the Lord for spell checkers.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
"Tris, if you take them down can you put them back up?" asked Briar, "someone put them there for a reason."  
  
"Yes, they are the standard spells for this type of thing."  
  
Tris spoke the unlock spell and the spells of illusion and barrier shut down and moved into the magic runes on the wall.  
  
Bud and Juleo held the torches up so all could see.  
  
The spells had not hidden another smooth tunnel, instead the opening in the wall revealed a large cavern, filled with boxes and barrels and the light from the torches did not reach the end of it. Large shadowed shapes faded into the darkness.  
  
Up on the wall were dark openings with stone steps carved into the wall leading up to them.  
  
Tris shook her head, "More stairs, I hate stairs."  
  
Bud and Juleo started into the cavern and were reading the markings stenciled on the boxes and barrels, "This is a case of the best vintage wine that Green Acres ever produced." Said Juleo.  
  
Examining the nearby barrels Bud said, "Here's brandy, whiskey, and fruit wines in barrels, all of it the best vintages."  
  
Tris had walked over to one side and found an iron bound trunk, on top of the trunk was a leather bound book and a rolled of parchment tied with ribbon.  
  
Pushing the book to one side Tris sat on the trunk and untied the ribbon, unrolling the parchment she started to read.  
  
"Briar, Daja, here is a letter from the people who did this. "  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"Read it out loud." Briar said.  
  
"To whom it may concern:"  
  
"Since you are reading this, I can assume that Frantson is no longer in charge of Green Acres."  
  
"In this letter I will explain why and how he was swindled, but not who. When Baron Frantson was disinherited, I think it drove him insane. I have no other explanation for what he started doing. He started neglecting the estate, raising taxes on the farms and mistreating the servant and retainers. It didn't take long before people started leaving. From what I was told, Frantson would sit in the library drinking and brooding for hours. Eventually he brought to the estate that blood mage Evilst Rawberry, at that point he started ordering everything of value sold. "  
  
"I could not just throw away everything that I had built up with years of labor. I started moving the more valuable wines into the old caverns. What was sold was the standard vintage, even those brought in a great deal of money, those funds I divided and delivered half to the Baron and stored half away. What you see around you is the best of the best I have ever produced."  
  
"All my friends are now gone, I gave them the wages the Baron had agreed to upon they were hired. These last weeks I have worked alone to prepare for you, now it is done. I have used the last of my magic to seal the entrance to the cave. I'm having pain in the chest and down the left arm. The stored funds are in the chest upon which you found this letter. I am going now to my favorite place in the world. On the left wall, the longest stairway leads to the door to my resting place, behind that door, in the Crystal Cave you will find me."  
  
"It is signed Bordeaux" Tris finished.  
  
Tris stood and turned to the chest, "It's locked." She said, looking at the large padlock.  
  
"Got your picks?" asked Briar.  
  
"Picks? You mean lock picks? What would I be doing with lock picks? No noble lady would have lock picks?"  
  
Briar snorted, "Noble lady.."  
  
Daja moved over to the chest, "Knock it off you two." Reaching down she grasped the padlock and sent her magic into it. The lock popped open.  
  
The chest was full of gold and silver. There was gold, and silver Majas, Astrels, Nobles, and Creses.  
  
"Goddess of the Moon!" whispered Tris.  
  
Briar asked Gij Oe, "May I borrow a sword?"  
  
Taking the sword handed to him Briar probed the chest of coins in several places, "Coin to the bottom, Tris there is enough here to build you a flat world."  
  
Tris swatted at him as he returned the sword.  
  
"Lets get some carts and take the chest and some of these barrels to the manor."  
  
It took four men to load the chest onto a cart, "Baron, how many barrels should we load?" asked Gij.  
  
"Each barrel has over forty gallons in it, lets take four, a brandy, whiskey, ale and peach wine." Answered Briar.  
  
"That will give us over one hundred and sixty gallons of booze, enough to get everyone drunk for several days."  
  
"How many cases of the bottled wine?" asked Galow  
  
"Three, one for the manor and two for the Duke."  
  
"You won't need more for the manor?"  
  
"Not really, you see when you work magic you quickly learn not to drink anything that can impair your thinking."  
  
Loading the barrels on the wagons went quickly using a seesaw like lifter designed to lift the barrels just high enough to be placed on a wagon. Several of these lifters were found in the main tunnel each designed to raise barrels to different heights.  
  
As the group left the cavern Briar asked Tris, "Will you put the barrier and illusion back in place?"  
  
Walking back through the tunnel Briar spoke to Bud and Juleo, "I don't think there will much of a problem financing the repairs to the winery and brewery, just give us a list of what you require in the way of equipment, supplies and help. We will do what we can."  
  
"Speaking of help is there anyone that you would like to bring in to help you or would you prefer to train your help from scratch."  
  
Juleo said, "I have a brother, Ernst who is very good with the vines that I would like to have help, the rest can be taught as we go along. The first thing in the fields will be irrigation of the vines."  
  
"I will need help cleaning, the brewing can be taught to youngsters." Answered Bud.  
  
"Good we have a number of young workers who need careers."  
  
"When we reach the manor write your brother a letter and we will get it to him."  
  
When they reached the front of the winery they found Revird had the wagon parked in a loading area, using the equipment the chest, barrels and cases of wine were loaded into the wagon and after locking up the winery, they started back to the manor.  
  
Daja and Tris had moved the cushions in the back of the wagon to the top of the money chest, Relaxing on the cushions Daja turned to Tris and asked: "Did you here about the soldier meeting a sailor in a bar, and they take turns telling each other their adventures. The soldier sees that the sailor has a peg leg, hook, and an eye patch. Curious, the soldier asks, "So, how did you end up with the peg-leg?" "The sailor replies, 'I was swept overboard into a school of sharks. Just as my men were pulling me out, a shark bit my leg off'". "Wow!" said the soldier. "What about the hook"?   
  
"Well...", replied the sailor, "We were boarding an pirate ship and were battling with swords. One of the pirates cut my hand clean off."   
  
"Incredible!" remarked the soldier. "How did you get the eye patch"?   
  
"A seagull dropping fell into my eye", replied the sailor.   
  
"You lost your eye to a seagull dropping?" the soldier asked.   
  
"Well..." said the sailor, "That was my first day with the hook."  
  
Tris groaned, "Somebody hold me back or I'll hurt her."   
  
Arriving back at the manor the unloading started, "Juleo will you and Bud tap the barrels and see if the contents are what we think they are?" asked Briar.  
  
"Check with cook to see where she wants to set up the serving for the party and put the wine there."  
  
"Sergeant Oe, let us know when the chest is ready to be unloaded."  
  
"Yes Baron."  
  
Entering the manor, Daja, Tris and Briar headed toward the area where they had separate offices. Tris was carrying the book and parchment that had been found on the money chest."  
  
"This book appears to be a inventory of what Bordeaux put in the cave." Tris opened the door to her office and saw the notes from her desk scattered around the room and in front of her desk was a small puddle.  
  
Tris said, in a disgusted tone, "Pudge."  
  
Briar looking in the doorway said, "When did you get a puppy?"  
  
Daja came up and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"I don't have a puppy."  
  
"I don't think Bear or Chime made this mess."  
  
"No, it was Pudge."  
  
"Who or what is a Pudge."  
  
"Come in and sit down, this will take some explaining."  
  
Daja and Briar pulled up chairs and sat, "I asked for some lunch to be sent in." said Daja.  
  
Tris sat at her desk and put her elbows on the desk and her head in her hands.  
  
"You remember when we were, at Discipline and, learning about magic one of the lessons was that magic spells have a start, middle and end. No spell is left without an ending."  
  
"Yes, so?"  
  
"Did you notice that they never explained why."  
  
"No I just thought it was logical, you start something, it runs and it ends." Briar commented.  
  
"While I was at Lightsbridge, I was rummaging around in the library and I found out the real reason."  
  
Daja looked puzzled, "And that is?"  
  
"Pudge!"  
  
"And what is a Pudge?"  
  
"It's a weather sprite."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Use your magic sight and check out the flowers in the window box. You are looking for a small cloud about three inches across with blue eyes."  
  
Briar and Daja peered at the flowers and then Briar said, "There it is, in the pansy's"  
  
Briar started to stand, "No, leave it alone, if you disturb it there will be a bigger mess to clean up."  
  
"Where did it come from?" asked Daja.  
  
"The books say, that if you leave a magic spell running for years, it will eventually develop intelligence, and a personality. That's where the small mythical creatures originally came from, you know, sprites, pixies, fairies, brownies, nymphs and for all I know werewolf's, vampires and other weird creatures that the Slayer has been killing for years. Magic personified."  
  
"I found Pudge in the kitchen when we got here, decades ago some mage put a small weather spell in there to circulate the air and keep it cooler. When it saw me it adopted me and has been following me around the manor. When left alone it gets into mischief."  
  
Tris lifted her head and saw the grin on Briar's face, "What?"  
  
"You and your pets, Little Bear, Shriek, and the other birds you have raised, Chime and now Pudge."  
  
"What can it do?" asked Daja.  
  
Pointing to the drying puddle Tris said, "Rain, small winds and small lightings."  
  
There was a quiet knock at the door.  
  
"We are ready to bring in the chest, where do you want us to put it?" asked Sergeant Oe.  
  
Briar, Daja and Tris looked at each other, "The library, until the Duke sees it." Daja suggested.  
  
In the library a circle of comfortable chairs surrounded a center table, each chair had a side table with a lamp for reading. Going to the center table Briar picked up one end and asked Daja to take the other end. "We'll put it in front of the fireplace for now."  
  
Tris directed the guardsmen to put the chest where the table had been. Placing the chest where indicated they removed the ropes that had been used to suspend the chest between the two poles used to carry it. The guardsmen collected the rope and poles and started to leave.  
  
After a quick mental conference Daja said, "Hold up a minute," going to the chest she used her magic to unlock the padlock and opening the chest she took six gold nobles from it, tossing a noble to each guard she said, "for services rendered."  
  
"Baroness, you don't." Lifting a hand to stop him, Tris said, "You are guards, and today you have worked hard at helping us, not just guarding us, you have earned a bonus."  
  
"Thank you Baroness."  
  
Holding a finger in front of his mouth, Briar said, "We would like for the contents the chest to be unknown until we have it locked securely away somewhere."  
  
"Understood, Baron."  
  
After the guards left, Briar turned to Tris, "Will you put a illusion spell on the chest and make it appear to be a table? I'll get my mage kit and block the windows and the door." He left the room to go to his office.  
  
When he returned the chest now looked like a table and one of the manor staff was unloading lunch from a serving cart onto the table in front of the fireplace.  
  
After the retainer left, taking the empty cart, the trio filled plates and glasses, moving to the circle of chairs they sat and applied themselves to lunch.  
  
Finishing her lunch Daja sat back in the chair and sipped her fruit juice. "What are we going to do with it."  
  
"Wait for the Duke to see it tomorrow." Briar replied.  
  
"Has anyone told Sandry about what we found?" asked Tris.  
  
"Not yet, shall we tell her everything?"  
  
"Let's allow the 'Treasure' to be a surprise."  
  
The three conspirators grinned at each other.  
  
"Does she know about Pudge?" asked Daja.  
  
Tris shook her head, "No."  
  
"Get the inventory book and we will contact her about the cavern contents."  
  
Tris headed for her office. Briar and Daja could hear her steps going down the hall and then the door to her office open.  
  
"PUDGE!!!" echoed through the manor.  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
A/N  
  
First a certain reviewer (unnamed to protect me from evil curses) challenged me to put something from Lilo and Stitch into the story so in Chapter 22 I fit in the "I prefer Evil Genius" quote.  
  
Then I was challenged to put Pudge in the story, I didn't remember who Pudge was, and had the section written before I found out that Pudge is the white and gold fish Lilo feeds peanut butter sandwiches to. I could have changed it so Pudge was a fish in a bowl but I like my Pudge.  
  
I am thinking about having Tris take Pudge out to Briar's greenhouse, he would be a lot less trouble among the plants than in a library, and he would pester Briar with small rain showers and minor lighting strikes, in revenge for all the teasing that Tris had to put up with from Briar in the first book.  
  
My reviewer tells me to leave Briar alone, he is cool. (Think she has a crush on him?)  
  
What is you opinion?  
  
Results of the opinion poll will decide the fate of Pudge. 


	23. Lets party

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot and dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale belongs to me. I freely give my permission for Tamora Pierce to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog/concept if she so desires in any way she desires.  
  
Blame all lousy spelling and grammar on the California Education System. Thank the Lord for spell checkers.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Tris entered the library wiping water off the cover of the inventory book.  
  
"Ha, another Pudge puddle." Laughed Briar.  
  
Tris glared at him, "Shut up."  
  
Sitting in a chair Tris started thumbing through the book.  
  
"According to this they managed to hide just over 500 barrels of wine and other drink in that cavern, that is over 26000 gallons."  
  
"It also says that the caverns were used for generations to store anything that the owners didn't want to sell or throw away. It lists crates of books, furniture, suits of armor, weapons some old custom made carriages for the older noble lines, paintings and crate after crate marked unknown."  
  
"Let's bring Sandry up to date."  
  
"Building the telepathic bond the three contacted the fourth."  
  
"Sandry, guess what we found?"  
  
"Now don't start that, no guessing games."  
  
"First could you send a message to Winding Circle and see if Lark, Rosethorn, Frostpine, Niko and Crane would like to come to the party tomorrow? Also I think it might be a good if you were to declare a holiday for Circle Four and the school for the day in order to prevent any resentment."  
  
"Consider it done, In fact I'll go myself, I need to get out of the office before I forget what fresh air is."  
  
"Good, this is what we found in the cave." And they proceeded to bring Sandry up to date on everything except the money chest, saving the surprise for tomorrow.  
  
"Twenty six thousand gallons of wine?"  
  
"And ale, brandy, other assorted drinks." answered Tris.  
  
"What about Bordeaux's body." Sandry asked.  
  
"When we get the barrels moved out of the way we will bring him out and give him a proper internment." Briar said, "I don't think there is any hurry at this date."  
  
"What are you hiding?" asked Sandry, "I can feel you're hiding something from me."  
  
"Let's just say that we have a small surprise for you and the Duke."  
  
"We can have a treasure hunt every week in that cavern for years." Said Daja.  
  
"Very well, if you are going to be that way, I'll head out to Winding Circle, talk to you later. Bye"  
  
"Bye until tomorrow." And the three came out of the telepathic bond.  
  
"First things first, lets get Juleo some help and move the barrels into the front storage areas, then we can start having the older stuff moved to the from back caves to the front cave and see what is there." Daja commented.  
  
"Tris," She kept reading, "Tris."  
  
"What?"  
  
Briar pointed to the door, Tris looked at the doorway, a small grey cloud with blue eyes was peeking around the corner.  
  
Chime swooped into sight attacking Pudge, the weather sprite fled, throwing miniature lightings at Chime, being immune to lighting Chime ignored them.  
  
"Never mind them, it's just a game they play. Neither one can really effect the other." Tris told Briar and Daja.  
  
The sound of Chime's battle cry faded down the hall.  
  
"Tris went back to the book, "Do we have a vault room here in the manor."  
  
"I don't know, we will have to ask Alfred." Said Daja.  
  
Tris stood and rolled her head on her neck, "Briar, you ward the room, I'm going to clean my office then I think I'll take a nap, I'm tired." And she left the room.  
  
Briar got his mage kit and started warding he room, Daja carried the dishes out to the card in the hall, Briar finished the ward and they closed the doors to the library and locked them.  
  
"I'm going out to the gardens and see what's going on."  
  
When Briar opened the door he did not notice Pudge rushing out the door above his head with Chime right behind. Briar headed towards the gardens, Pudge flew to the greenhouse and squeezed through an air vent into the glass building. Chime swooped up to the vent and clinging to the vent frame with her head sticking through into the greenhouse chimed draconic curses after her fleeing foe. It sounded a lot like wind chimes in a hurricane. Chime finally gave up and flew off to find someone else to play with.  
  
In the greenhouse, Pudge floated to the peak of the glass ceiling and peered around, there were two gardeners working with the plants, spotting movement among the seedlings Pudge floated slowly over them. Looking down he spotted a large rat eating the seedlings, he floated down just behind the rat, POP, POP, POP, three miniature lighting bolts hit the rat. The rat jumped two feet straight up and landed running, disappearing in a streak of grey. Pudge bounced up and down in the air, his version of a giggle. He went back on the prowl.  
  
The preparations for the party continued.  
  
That evening Briar, as was his custom, ate dinner in the common room with the staff, guards and the other retainers who worked at Green Acres, Daja usually worked through the dinner hour and ate at the manor kitchen later. Tris ate when the hunger got strong enough to pull her nose out of a book. The cooking staff had given up trying to set a regular time for meals.  
  
Eating in the common room gave Briar a chance to discuss the next days work schedule and hear complaints from the workers, with the telepathic bond decisions could be made quickly. On the wall of the common room was a chart of all the jobs that the workers did and every workers name was on a wooden nameplate hanging on the chart to show where he was working. These nameplates were moved as the workers moved from one job to another. What became obvious to everyone, when the first changes were made, was the fact that here, through hard work, a person could rise in status.  
  
Briar stood and clapped his hands, when he had everyone's attention he said, "The Duke, Countess Sandry and others will be here tomorrow morning, anyone who wants to go to Summersea for the day can use Green Acres horses and wagons, leave them at Circle Four. The cooks have been working all day getting ready for the party, and they also get the day off. We will all cook our own breakfasts tomorrow or skip breakfast and get fat at the party."  
  
"Ok, done, get to your rest, or whatever, I'm out of here." And Briar headed for the manor.  
  
Roaming the estate grounds, Briar checked with Daja at the forge, and then went for a last look at the gardens, heading back past the greenhouse he heard a faint pop, pop, pop and peering around he could not determine where it came from. With a shrug of his shoulders, he went to bed.  
  
When Briar finished his morning bath, he went to the kitchen and found Tris already there eating her breakfast, "Morning Tris," mugph, she replied, not fully alert yet, he opened the cold cabinet and pulled out a couple of eggs, bacon and a pitcher of milk. Checking Tris's glass he refilled it and cooked scrambled eggs and bacon for his breakfast, putting his plate on the table he grabbed a couple of muffins from the bread storage cabinet, Tris already had butter and jam on the table. Filling his glass with milk he replaced the milk in the cold cabinet and sat to eat.  
  
Finishing their breakfast Tris picked up the dishes and took them to the sink, as she started washing them Briar replaced the butter and jam in the cold cabinet, he then grabbed a cloth and started drying the dishes.  
  
"Daja up yet?"  
  
"Yes, she was finishing her dishes when I came in." replied Tris.  
  
"I smell meat cooking."  
  
"That's where Daja went, some guards and staff came in early and took a whole beef and asked Daja to help get the coals going for the cookout. They set up outside of the forge and have a open pit fire going with the beef on a spit cooking, the head cook said she had a cooking sauce that would make it melt in you mouth."  
  
Briar shook his head, "So the head cook, on her day off, is cooking for fun."  
  
"I mentioned that and she said it got her out of the kitchen."  
  
"Any idea when Sandry is due?  
  
"They're on the way, should be here soon."  
  
Briar and Daja went outside and walked to the area near the forge where the cooks were working, several tables has been set up by using planks and sawhorses, several temporary cold cabinets were arrange around the area where the party food was stored until everyone arrived.  
  
Briar walked over to the head cook, "Julia, how long will it take to cook that much meat?"  
  
"It will be ready by noon."  
  
"The Duke is on his way, it smells good."  
  
"We will be ready for him."  
  
"Not much of a day off for you," Briar commented.  
  
"I love to cook."  
  
He grinned at her, "Have fun." And wandered over to where Bud and Juleo was setting up the barrels from the cave.  
  
A faint whistle sounded, Briar turned to the front gate, a guard was waving, "Riders arriving." 


	24. Not so Wild Drunken Party

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot and dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale belongs to me. I freely give my permission for Tamora Pierce to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog/concept if she so desires in any way she desires.  
  
Blame all lousy spelling and grammar on the California Education System. Thank the Lord for spell checkers.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Briar shouted, "Let's get some grooms over to take the Dukes horses."  
  
A group headed toward the gate at a trot, where the Duke, Sandry and a company of guards, were leading a carriage full of Winding Circle friends and two wagons full of Circle Four employees and students.  
  
Tris, Daja and Briar met the Duke, Yazmin and Sandry, "Welcome to Green Acres, Your Grace, Countess, Ms. Hebet." Briar bowed, Tris and Daja curtsied. They had spent some time practicing that morning so it would be in unison.  
  
The Dukes guards joined the Green Acres guards and spread out surrounding the Duke and his friends.  
  
The Duke said, "Good morning," Sandry walked over and grabbed the three in a group hug, "About time."  
  
Keth, driving the first wagon got down and lifted Evvy and Glaki out the wagon. Glaki ran over and grabbed Tris around the hips in a tight hug. "Missed you, Missed you, Missed you," she said.  
  
Returning the hug Tris told her, "I missed you too Glaki, we will talk a little later."  
  
Little Bear came running over and almost knocked Glaki over in his enthusiastic greeting. Briar grabbed him to save Sandry's clothes from dirt and damage.  
  
Chime swooped down and landed on Tris's shoulder and chimed a welcome to everyone, it sounded like a glass xylophone falling down a flight of stairs.  
  
Through the gate came a carriage with Dedicate Gorse driving and filled with baskets of party food.  
  
Stopping near the Duke he asked Daja, "Where's Julia?" Daja pointed to the cooking area near the forge.  
  
He drove over to the area shouting, "Julia, I've come to steal your recipes!"  
  
Julia, over by the pit fire waved and yelled back, "You need to get good ones somehow."  
  
Evvy pulled a shoulder bag out of the wagon, hanging it on her shoulder she walked over to the four and Briar threw an arm around her and hugged her, "Welcome." He said.  
  
Lark and Rosethorn walked up, "You built a greenhouse! I thought I taught you better than that."  
  
Briar grinned at her, "I use it to get a jump on the growing season. I'm going to beat you to a ripe tomato this year."  
  
"In your dreams, boy, in your dreams." She replied.  
  
Niko, Frostpine and Crane drifted over and joined the crowd, greetings were exchanged all around, as they drifted over to the area where the party was starting they tended to bunch up into groups with common interests.  
  
"It's going be a nice day for the celebration." Commented the Duke.  
  
"We are very glad you could come today," Your Grace.  
  
"I was happy to come, the idiots in the Emelan council give me a headache."  
  
"Replace them with some that don't." Suggested Tris.  
  
"Impossible! Anyone who wants to be on the council for more than a month is by definition an idiot. All their relatives shove them onto the council to keep them out of the way. It's cheaper than hiring a keeper for them."  
  
Briar laughed, "Send them on a fact finding mission."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They are all minor members of the nobility or of important families, pack the lot up and send them out to visit each of the districts to gather facts on the condition of the realm, if you work it right you could be rid of them all spring and summer. Handpick the escort and order them to go slow. It will make the council members feel important and give you a respite from the constant meetings. They could spend the fall writing reports on their findings. Then have someone you trust cull the reports and see if anything is actually found that needs action."  
  
"I'm going to think on that. I could send them here first."  
  
"You do and we will put them all evaluating the spring plowing."  
  
The Duke laughed at that.  
  
As the party got going the guests spread out the explore the estate and join in the assorted games and displays of athletic ability, tables under shade trees had contests of Royalty and Knights and assorted games of skill and chance going on. There were races, displays of swordsmanship and archery. A group of staff and retainers had formed a band and were playing music for dancing.  
  
Tris, Keth and Glaki were at a table with fruit juice, talking about school, dance and Glaki's latest boy problems.  
  
Frostpine and Daja were in the forge discussing ongoing work.  
  
Sandry, Lark and several of the manors seamstresses were around a large table with needlework samples.  
  
Rosethorn, Briar and several of the manor gardeners were in the gardens.  
  
The Duke and Niko were having a quiet talk and watching the games.  
  
Evvy was involved in a massive struggle with the manor champion in a game of Royalty and Knights.  
  
Crane came storming out of the greenhouse, madder than a wet hen, he charged up to Briar and Rosethorn in the garden and said through clenched teeth, "If you do not want visitors in you greenhouse all you have to do is post a sign. Setting traps is not the proper thing to do!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Briar as he turned to face Crane.  
  
He could see that Crane's head and shoulders were wet. "What happened to you?"  
  
"I was in the greenhouse when you trap soaked me."  
  
"There is no trap in there, I don't care who goes in there. I have no idea.." His voice faded out.  
  
"Please come with me." Taking Crane's arm he lead him to the table where Tris was talking to Keth, Glaki had left to join in the games.  
  
"Tris, where is Pudge?"  
  
"I don't know," she answered, "I haven't seen him since yesterday, why?"  
  
Briar nodded toward Crane, "I think he is in the greenhouse."  
  
Taking in Crane damp condition Tris said, "He could be, the last time I saw him Chime was hot on his trail an he was in full blown retreat."  
  
"What is a Pudge?" Crane asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Sit," Tris told him, and explained about Pudge.  
  
"A weather sprite! You don't often see one of them." Commented Rosethorn who had followed Briar and Crane over to Tris.  
  
Crane relaxed, "You should put up a sign to warn people."  
  
"I will, I'm just glad he didn't hit you with lighting."  
  
"Lighting! If he throws lighting you should defiantly warn people."  
  
"Just small bolts, enough to sting but not really hurt." Tris told him.  
  
"I'll put up a sign tomorrow." Said Briar.  
  
As the afternoon wore on people started leaving the party to go home, they searched out the new members of the nobility and gave them their congratulations and then headed home. Some of the first to go were estate farmers and their families. The day started early on a farm.  
  
The two wagons from Circle Four and the school loaded up and left, some of them were feeling no pain.  
  
The manor staff loaded up baskets of surplus food and sent it along with the departing party guests. The Dedicates from Winding Circle loaded up in the Carriage Gorse had brought and headed home so they would not have to travel in the dark.  
  
The staff and retainers were cleaning up the area, and as darkness fell the Duke, Yazmin, Sandry, Keth, Evvy, Glaki, Briar, Tris and Daja moved into the manor.  
  
Entering the library they all found comfortable seats and settled down to a quiet evening. Briar opened a cold cabinet and asked what everyone wanted. Everyone opted for cold water of fruit juice.  
  
"You can all stay the night, we have plenty of room, and it's not really safe to ride in the dark."  
  
"That's a good Idea." The Duke said, "Tell the guards that we are spending the night."  
  
Briar started to leave the library and saw Alfred in the hall, "Will you please inform the Dukes guards that they will be spending the night?"  
  
"Yes, Baron." Alfred replied, "we thought they might so we have rooms ready for the Duke and your friends here in the manor and rooms for his guards in the barracks."  
  
"Thank you Alfred."  
  
He returned to the library and saw Glaki asleep in a chair, standing in front of the chair he said, "Tris".  
  
Keth saw Glaki sleeping and said, "I'll take her up to bed."  
  
Daja stood, "I'll show you which room."  
  
Keth picked up Glaki who didn't move a muscle and followed Daja out of library.  
  
Daja turned at the door and said, "No surprises until we get back."  
  
"That's right, you promised us a surprise, what have you got under the table illusion?" asked Sandry.  
  
"When they get back." Said Tris.  
  
"Illusion?" The Duke asked, looking at the table in front of him.  
  
Keth and Daja came back in laughing, "Like putting a limp towel into a bed." Daja told Tris, "She is good for the night."  
  
Briar went over and slid the library doors closed and locked them.  
  
"Walking back he leaned on the back of Tris's chair, "Ok Copper curls, do it."  
  
Tris concentrated and removed the illusion, the table vanished and the iron bound locked chest appeared.  
  
Daja went to the chest and using her metal magic opened the padlock and then lifted the lid of the chest exposing the contents to the Duke and Sandry.  
  
"Mila of the Grain," said Sandry when she saw the chest full of gold.  
  
"This was in the cavern?" asked the Duke.  
  
"Yes along with barrels and barrels of assorted wines."  
  
"How much is there?" asked Sandry.  
  
"We haven't counted it yet, we need to know what amount of the total is properly tax's that should go to the Duke, then we can determine how much there is left to share among the four of us."  
  
"What do you mean, the four of us?" asked Sandry, "This is money from Green Acres and belongs to the three of you."  
  
"Hold it. There is no three, there is only the four of us, share and share alike." Said Briar. "In the store and the school and Green Acres."  
  
"That's right." Echoed Tris and Daja.  
  
The Duke said, "I would say to use the funds to restore Green Acres."  
  
"We discussed this, you, Your Grace, has allowed the farms two years tax free in order to entice good farmers to our fields, how about we cover the two year tax debt from the funds and use the rest as needed."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Answered the Duke.  
  
Daja closed the chest and relocked it. Tris reactivated the illusion spell and once again a table stood in place of the chest.  
  
As the discussion about how best to utilize the funds continued, Evvy went to where she had left the bag she had brought from STONE-GLASS-METAL. She carried it over to a table by the wall, placing it on the table she opened it, she pulled a light stick from the bag, the light stick was made of wood with a clear ball on top that shined with a bright light and was the same size as a standard candle. Evvy removed a candle from the wall sconce and replaced it with the light stick, from the bag she took a translucent shade and placed it on the bright ball creating a soft light to fill the area.  
  
Keth had wandered over by the shelves and was examining the titles of the books in the wall of books as Evvy was replacing the candles in the room with the light sticks she had made. Keth had taken a book out of the case and was standing leaning against the shelves when Evvy lifted the candle just to the right of him. The books shelves he was leaning against spun clockwise on a center pivot and Keth and the books vanished and a blank wall appeared.  
  
"Eeek," Evvy squeaked, "Keth's, vanished!"  
  
Everyone in the room turned to look, "What happened Evvy?"  
  
"The wall just swallowed him."  
  
Everyone stood and walked over to examine the blank wall, "There was a small table here." Said Tris.  
  
"Yes," Evvy replied, "Keth was standing beside it looking at a book."  
  
"Look at the floor, there is a circle here in the stone." Daja was kneeling and examining the floor closely.  
  
Briar was pushing on the wall but it had no effect.  
  
Faintly through the wall they head, "Evvy."  
  
"Keth, I hear you." Evvy shouted.  
  
"Put..the..candle..back."  
  
Evvy pickup the candle and, clearing everyone away from the wall, jammed it back in the wall sconce.  
  
The wall spun clockwise a full 360 degrees, Keth appeared and then disappeared as the wall spun.  
  
Through the wall could be heard, "Take..the..candle..out"  
  
Evvy pulled the candle out of the sconce and the wall spun counterclockwise and jammed as Keth tried to get though the opening as the wall spun, the wall catching him halfway through the opening.  
  
Through lips distorted by the edge of a wall Keth said, "Don't..put..the..candle..back."  
  
With Briar and Daja helping, Keth managed to get free of the wall that spun 180 degrees and closed when he was clear of it. This time Evvy was in the wrong place and vanished behind the wall.  
  
Faintly through the wall Evvy could be heard, "Put..the..candle..back."  
  
The Duke, with a muffled laugh, picked up a candle from beside Evvy's bag and said, "This is how these things usually work." He put the candle in the wall sconce and the wall spun to show the shelves full of books and Evvy leaped clear. Then lifting the candle momentary he replaced it at once, and the wall rotated 90 degrees and stopped to stand open.  
  
They all peered into the dim area behind the wall.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N  
  
Lady Lorene - Maybe some day I will have some action. 


	25. Start of a Long Night

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot and dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale belongs to me. I freely give my permission for Tamora Pierce to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog/concept if she so desires in any way she desires.  
  
Blame all lousy spelling and grammar on the California Education System. Thank the Lord for spell checkers.  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Evvy went to her bag and pulled a double handful of light sticks out and passed them around to everyone. Entering the area beyond the hidden door they found a passageway about six foot wide and running the length of the library wall.  
  
The Duke was searching the opposing wall and the floor, "There is usually a way of escape from these room." He said as he searched.  
  
Sandry asked, "Why would someone build secret rooms in their home."  
  
"Several reasons come to mind." Replied the Duke. "They could just like having secrets, they might have mortal enemies to flee, a fear of religious jihads, sneaking around with women not their wife. Like I said, many reasons exist."  
  
"Ha," He said stepping back and crouching to examine the floor.  
  
"Find something Your Grace?" Tris asked, coming over to him.  
  
Standing the Duke used the light stick to search the wall above the section of floor that had attracted his attention. On the wall was a candle sconce, reaching up the Duke pulled on it, nothing happened, the Duke pushed it up and everyone heard a click and the, three foot square, flagstone popped up on one side. Taking it in the center of the raised edge the Duke lifted and the flagstone came up, swinging up to lean against the wall exposing a black hole and the top of a metal ladder.  
  
Keth started to go down the ladder, "Hold it Keth, lets get some help." And Briar jogged out of the hidden room to the library door, unlock it and jogged to the front door, going outside he saw Rambow and Konan headed toward the barracks, Briar gave a loud whistle and when the two looked his way he waved them to come to the manor. When they reached him Briar lead the way to the open wall in the library and into the passageway behind it. Pointing to the open flagstone he said, "We don't know what is down there or where it goes."  
  
Evvy came over tying a light stick to a length of cord. Using the cord she lowered the light down into the darkness below.  
  
Rambow and Konan looked down the hole and then at each other, clenching their fists the shook them up and down three times. Rambow presented a flat hand and Konan had his hand clenched with the index and middle finger pointed and spread.  
  
Rambow said, "Yours." And Konan lay flat on the floor and searched as much of the room as he could see, then he spun and started quickly down the ladder.  
  
Rambow pulled a combat knife from a sheath at his side and started toward the ladder, Evvy handed him two light sticks with a lampshades wrapped around the light so the light could be shown in one direction and the holder would not be blinded by the glare. "For you and Konan." She told him.  
  
He nodded and went quickly down the ladder.  
  
Those standing around the trapdoor were quiet, trying to hear anything that would indicate what the two guards were finding.  
  
Tris turned the Evvy and told her, "Go get some more guards, we need more security." Evvy left running.  
  
Rambow appeared at the base of the ladder, "It's a large area, we are going to need more people to check it properly."  
  
"They are on the way," Briar said.  
  
"Tris, you, Daja and Sandry better change into something more suited to crawling around in a cellar if you are going to come with us."  
  
"Think we will find the ghost?" Tris asked Briar.  
  
"Ghost? What ghost?" Sandry wanted to know.  
  
"Alfred tells me that the manor has had a ghost for several years, books vanish and reappear, some food disappears from locked areas."  
  
Evvy crashed through the door into the common room and saw the Dukes guards around the room talking with friends stationed at Green Acres. "The Duke need guards in the manor at once." She shouted.  
  
Chairs hit the floor as guards jumped up and headed for the weapon rack.  
  
"Where in the manor?" Captain Patton asked as he followed Evvy out the door.  
  
Running toward the manor Evvy told Patton about the hidden passageway.  
  
"No immediate danger?"  
  
"None apparent, but Briar wants to be sure."  
  
"Good man."  
  
Leading his men into the library Captain Patton saw the Duke standing by the open passageway.  
  
Leading Captain Patton into the passageway the Duke showed him the open flagstone, "Konan and Rambow are already down there, Evvy, how many more light sticks do you have?"  
  
"I have about twenty or twenty-five," Evvy said as she pulled a light stick and shade from the bag, using her stone magic she softened the shade and wrapped it around the glowing ball.  
  
Fixing another she handed them to Nimogern and Chocise the two warrior scouts who nodded their thanks and dropped down through the open flagstone.  
  
Daja, Tris and Sandry reappeared now dressed for rough work.  
  
Ten more men with light sticks vanished down the ladder, "Enough for now," Said the Duke, "The rest of you stand by."  
  
Briar and the Duke went down the ladder, followed by Daja, Tris and Sandry. As Sandry went down she told the guards, "Leave two men up here, the rest come down and stay at the ladder unless you here trouble." Oama and Kwaben, Sandry's bodyguards were right behind her.  
  
With everyone carrying one of Evvy's light sticks the area below the floor was fairly well lit, the group could see a large room with stone pillars supporting a series of domed stone roofs apparently carved from solid stone. There were crates piled around in random stacks.  
  
"It looks like it's as big as the entire manor," Briar told the Duke as he came down the ladder.  
  
"Does it go under the interior garden?"  
  
"No, just the U shaped main building."  
  
Daja was examining the area, "Look, more ladders." She told the group, "It looks like there are more secret ways down."  
  
"In order to get these boxes down her there has to be stairs somewhere." Commented Sandry.  
  
Konan moved past one of the pillars and light flashed from a weapon. He spun like a cat with his sword flashing to the ready position and found himself facing his own reflection in a full length mirror. Rambow spoke quietly, "Don't hurt him."  
  
Konan glared at him.  
  
Rambow hissed and motioned for silence, as faint sounds could be heard coming from the end of the cellars southwest arm.  
  
Checking carefully the guards moved toward the sounds with the Duke, Briar, Sandry, Tris and Daja following.  
  
Reaching the area that had to be under the kitchen they found that it had been partitioned off with heavy curtains, creating a enclosed area.  
  
Through the curtain could be heard a voice, "'Kel!' shouted Neal, 'Are you going to dream all day? She's waiting for me!'  
  
Lovers, Kel thought, rolling her eyes. At least there was one headache she didn't have. She was about to tell her friend he could wait when she remembered that she'd get to see Dom while at Steadfast. It would be nice to be able to sit and chat for a while without kidnapping, flight and war to distract them.  
  
She nudged Hoshi to a trot.'"  
  
"That's the end of 'Lady Knight', Mog, and I haven't been able to find another book in the series."  
  
Konan and Rambow opened the curtains and exposed the area inside. It contained chairs, tables and two beds. A small fire was warming the enclosed space and several candles lit the area.  
  
Seated at one of the tables, with an open book in front of him was a small slender man, he had protruding hazel eyes, a lean face, long sharp nose, big ears, and light brown hair. He appeared to be in his forty's and he had a twisted spine with a hump on the right side of his back.  
  
"Shurri Firesword" he shouted, invoking the Goddess of war, law and justice and defense, "Please, don't hurt us, we'll leave. Just let us go, we haven't done anything wrong." Fear emanated from him in waves.  
  
They watched him cower, it was clear to all that this man had been abused all his life for being different.  
  
Briar stepped toward the man and suddenly something ran to a place between the man and the other people in the room, it was a wolf with dark red fur and grey eyes, with teeth bared and growling a low vicious growl the wolf advanced toward Briar.  
  
Konan and Rambow drew their swords and advanced.  
  
The small man lunged from the table and seized the wolf around the neck, "Don't, Mog, they will kill you." Pulling the wolf back with both hands he kept saying "Stop, don't."  
  
Briar held out his arms and stopped the advance of Konan and Rambow.  
  
"To the eyes of Tris, Briar, Sandry and Daja, the wolf glittered with the silver light of magic."  
  
The slender man was speaking quietly in the ear of the wolf, "You will have to change Mog, the will not trust a wild animal. If you show them they will not hurt you."  
  
The wolf stopped growling and looked at the small man. Then the glitter of magic flowed over and brightly lit the animal and it brightened to the point where everyone could only see a form inside the light, then the form started to change, shifting to a different shape. Then the light faded and a nude young man with red hair and grey eyes, crouched next to the hunchback, glaring at the people facing them.  
  
"Goddess of the moon," Said Tris, "A shape shifter."  
  
"I thought they were a myth." Said Sandry.  
  
"This one isn't." Daja commented.  
  
"Tris, look at him." Briar told her.  
  
"I see him."  
  
"Tris, he has your red hair, nose, grey eyes and your glare."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Appendix for Chapter 26  
  
A List of the Gods of Living Circle from the Novels.  
  
Tuhengri Stormlord - God of storms, winds and weather.  
  
Asaia - Bird-Winged goddess of birds, intellect, achievement and striving.  
  
Mila of the Grain - Goddess of cultivated lands and crops, spinners and weavers.  
  
Green Man - God of vigorous, chaotic and sometimes, destructive growth.  
  
Shurri Firesword - Goddess of war, law and justice, defence and martial arts.  
  
Hakkoi the Smith - God of smiths, volcanoes and earthquakes.  
  
Runog of the Deep - God of the oceans, rivers, and streams.  
  
Yanna Healtouch - Goddess of healing and love.  
  
My addition  
  
Goddess of the Moon. - Goddess of magic, tides, earthquakes, lighting, wind and weather  
  
Tris can get strength from the tides, earthquakes and lighting.  
  
Moons cause tides,  
  
Moons have a great influence on magic or so it is rumored. 


	26. The Cellar

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot and dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale belongs to me. I freely give my permission for Tamora Pierce to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog/concept if she so desires in any way she desires.  
  
Blame all lousy spelling and grammar on the California Education System. Thank the Lord for spell checkers.  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Briar went to a bed and pulled a blanket off, he took it over and tossed it over the shoulders of the young man.  
  
"I think we should all know who we are talking with," Briar told the two men, "This is Duke Vedris IV of Emelan, The Countess Lady Sandrilene fa Toren, Baroness Daja Kisubo, Baroness Trisana Chandler, Captain Patton of the Dukes guards," pointing to each in turn, "and I am Baron Briar Moss"  
  
"Will you tell us your names?"  
  
"I am Igor Quasimodo fa NotreDom and this is Moglee Chandler who I have raised since I found him at age four." The young man had gone out, accompanied by guards and came back dressed just as he was introduced.  
  
"You are from the living circle temple NotreDom?" Asked the Duke.  
  
"It's a long story." Igor said with a sigh.  
  
"Then come, a long story is best told in comfortable chairs in front of a warm fire with refreshments, let us go up to the library." The Duke told him.  
  
Captain Patton came to the Duke and said, "There is no one else in the cellar, Your Grace."  
  
"Good, let's get the men out of here. Leave a few light sticks in the wall sconces so it's not completely dark down here." The Duke told him.  
  
Each of the pillars had sconces on all four sides, Patton directed his men to leave a light stick on each pillar on the way back to the ladder.  
  
When they reached the ladder, "Before we go up, is there an entrance to this cellar from outside the manor?" asked Briar  
  
"Yes, there is a tunnel leading out to a cave in the hills."  
  
"If you will show me where it is located I would like to ensure that no one can enter the manor while the Duke is here."  
  
"Mog you go with the Duke and these ladies. If you will follow me Baron." Briar handed him a light stick and Igor led the way around the U shaped cellar to the northeast wall, "It is here." He reached up and pushed a stone of the wall at shoulder height.  
  
The entrance to a tunnel large enough for two men to walk shoulder to shoulder opened in the wall.  
  
"How is it closed?"  
  
"It can be shut by hand and bolted or there is another stone down the tunnel that will open and close it."  
  
"Please show me."  
  
Igor, in the lead, showed Briar the way down the tunnel and pointed to a stone in the wall.  
  
"Thank you Igor." Briar told him as he took what he needed from his mage kit and warded the tunnel so no one could get to the stone that opened the doorway.  
  
Going back to the cellar Briar checked the door and found three large, strong, sliding bolts that could be used to lock the door from the tunnel side. "Smart," he remarked, "if you're running you can lock the path behind you."  
  
Back in the cellar Igor pushed the latch stone and the door closed. Briar used his kit to ward the door and access to the latch stone. "That will take care of it for the night."  
  
Walking back to the ladder Briar commented, "I see a bunch of fireplaces down here."  
  
"They are not really used for fire, they are for ventilation, the shaft from each one leads up to a fireplace above and opens out of sight up in the flue, when a fire is burning in the fireplace the rising hot air creates an updraft and pulls air from the cellar. That is why there is no stale, musty odors down here, the air is being continually circulated."  
  
"Where does the air come in?"  
  
Igor raised the light and pointed to a narrow horizontal slit in the outside wall, "Those lead up to grilled openings in the manor exterior wall, air comes in though those."  
  
"The air flow is why we dug out the old curtains and partitioned off a section to keep warm. That section is below the kitchen and there is a fire above almost all the time so our fire is not noticed."  
  
"What's in all these boxes?" asked Briar.  
  
"Mostly clothes, when summer arrives the owners would store the winter clothes, when winter arrives they buy new winter clothes and store the summer stuff, break a dish buy a whole new set instead of replacing the one dish, lose a fork, new silverware, outgrow a toy, store it for younger kids and never reuse it, library shelves overflow, store the surplus. The cycle has gone on for generations. We haven't opened many."  
  
"There's not enough down here for generations."  
  
"Every now and then some of the older boxes would be moved to the caverns at the winery."  
  
"What did you open?"  
  
"We got some dishes, pot and pans to cook with and some silverware and the clothing we are wearing. We also took food from the pantry upstairs as we needed it."  
  
"I'm glad it is finally over." Igor said with a sigh.  
  
When they reached the ladder there was just one guard left at the base.  
  
"How on earth did they get all this stuff down here?"  
  
Igor chuckled, "I'll show you." And lead the way to the southeast corner of the cellar.  
  
"Each corner of the manor has a round tower with a spiral staircase to the top. If you open the door on the right wall you find stairs leading up. Open the left wall and you find a stair leading down."  
  
Briar groaned, "Don't tell me, the ground floor has hidden doors on the left walls to stairs leading down here."  
  
Reaching the corner Igor open a door on the right wall to a stair leading up.  
  
Shaking his head Briar Waved Igor ahead of him up the stairs. When they reached the top of the steps Briar asked, "Is there any way to see what is going on in the room before we open the door?"  
  
Igor pointed to a small, hinged, panel at eye level in the door.  
  
"Hide the light." Briar told Igor.  
  
As Igor put the light stick under his coat as Briar unlatched and opened the spy slit and examined the room beyond.  
  
He could see that everyone in the library was either seated in the chairs or standing by the open passageway and they were all, except Moglee, watching the opening, waiting for Briar and Igor.  
  
Moglee was sitting facing Tris and glaring at her. Tris, sitting with her back to the hidden door was glaring at Moglee.  
  
Closing the slit Briar reached for the latch of the hidden door, "I home the door doesn't squeak."  
  
"I keep all the hinges oiled." Igor told him.  
  
"That's right, you're the ghost of Green Acres." Briar said smiling.  
  
The door opened without a sound, Briar put his hand over his mouth and indicated to Moglee to be quiet.  
  
Briar and Igor entered the room and closed the door. Walking quietly over to the table with the fruit juice Briar handed a glass to Igor.  
  
Daja asked the guards inside the passageway, "What's taking the so long?"  
  
Briar asked Igor, "So Igor are you ready to tell your story now?"  
  
Everyone spun and stared at the two of them standing by the table.  
  
Tris demanded, "How did you get in here?"  
  
Briar sipped his juice and smirked at her.  
  
Tris stood and approached him with sparks running up and down the braids hanging on both sides of her head.  
  
Briar held up both hands, "Take it easy copper curls, I'll show you."  
  
As the Duke, Sandry and Daja came over to them Briar picked up the light stick that Igor had put on the table and walked over to the hidden door.  
  
Pointing to the door on the right wall he asked Tris, "Door to the second floor, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Reaching into the bookshelves on the left wall Briar tripped the hidden latch and pulled the concealed door open. "Door to the cellar."  
  
Tris walked over and looked down the stairway, "More stairs."  
  
She turned on Briar with an angry glare, "And you made me climb down, and back up, that damn ladder."  
  
Stepping quickly back Briar made soothing gestures, "I didn't know about the stairs then Tris. Igor tells me that there is a hidden door to the cellar in each corner of the manor, that is how all those boxes got down there."  
  
"Settle down everyone," the Duke told them, "close the flagstone and the passageway," he told his guards, "then you can stand down."  
  
They did as directed, "Captain Patton, take your men back to the barracks, leave Oama, Kwaben and Rambow."  
  
They all went back to the chairs and settled down, Tris and Moglee went back to trading glares.  
  
"And now," said the Duke, "it's time for us to hear your long story." 


	27. Igor's Life Story

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot and dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale belongs to me. I freely give my permission for anyone to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog/concept if they are so inclined.  
  
Blame all lousy spelling and grammar on the California Education System.  
  
Chapter 28  
  
"A long, long time ago and in a galaxy far, far away. I read that somewhere and I thought it was better than 'Once upon a Time' to start a story."  
  
"I was born in Irod, my parents must not have wanted a deformed child because I was found as a baby, abandoned on the steps of the Living Circle temple of NotreDom. The Dedicates of a temple are not really equipped to raise very young children. Since they could not find a family willing to take me, so I stayed and was cared for by temple, mostly by the novices of the temple."  
  
"I was named Igor Quasimodo by the Dedicate who found me. Because of my deformities I was not a very mobile child, so I was left alone quite a bit. By the time I was five and could get around on my own I was just another temple possession, ignored by most and teased and tormented for being different, by the children brought to the temple for education."  
  
"To a child, being different is the worst thing in the world. In every group of children there is a leader and the outcast, he may be the reader, the non-athletic, overweight, the only one wearing glasses, the weak or only non-noble. Some how he is different and his life becomes one of torment."  
  
The four exchanged glances, Sandry, the noble who was kept from the children of the families visited by her parents because she was different and orphaned at age 10. Daja, who was the sole survivor of Third Ship Kisubo and declared tangshi by the trader clans, forced to life among strangers at age 10. Tris who was thought to be possessed because of her ambient weather magic, effectively discarded by her family at age 10 and Briar, orphaned at 4, street rat and thief, convicted for the third time and sentenced to life on the docks at 10. They all know exactly what it means to be different.  
  
Igor continued his story, "Once I was old enough, and was somewhat mobile, I became useful to some, 'Igor, take this to so-and-so, Igor do this, do that.' Living in that temple crater I must have went up and down thousands of miles of stairs running errands. Lakik the Trickster I hate stairs."  
  
Sandry, Daja and Briar grinned at Tris who was nodding her head in agreement.  
  
"I was taught to read, write and do basic calculations by the temple but then I was expected to earn my keep. Over the years I worked in every workshop and temple industry at NorteDom."  
  
"My free time I spent in the library where I was welcomed by the Dedicate in charge, I would help him with the books and the cleaning and he helped me learn. I loved that old man. Then in my Twentieth year I came to the library one day to find that he had died in his sleep that night. I continued to maintain the library for several months. But nothing lasts forever, one day a new Dedicate was appointed to care for the library. He was young arrogant and one of those who does not like the different. This south end of a north bound horse told me that I was no longer welcome in the library."  
  
Igor finished his juice and the Duke asked, "Would you like some wine?"  
  
"No thanks your Grace," he said with a smile, "I have enough trouble moving in a straight line when I'm sober, wine just makes it harder."  
  
Evvy, who had spent the time replacing the candles in the room with her light sticks, brought him some more juice.  
  
"Thank you, young lady."  
  
She gave him one of her gap toothed grins and went to set by Briar.  
  
"I went to the head of the temple to complain about being forbidden the use of the library and he told me that I was now an adult and it was time I left the temple to make my way in the world." Igor sadly shook his head and gave a weary sigh, "Different and discarded."  
  
"I left the temple and spent the next ten years wandering. I could find no place that would accept me, I could get enough work to live but sooner or later I had to go."  
  
"My last place was with a traveling carnival, my time in the temple stables gave me a skill with the animals that was useful. Then ten yeas ago, while approaching Summersea, the carnival was attacked by pirates. I have no weapon skills so I grabbed my pack and fled into the woods where I proceeded to get lost. I stumbled around for the rest of that day in the woods, later that night I finally found the road again because I smelled something burning and followed the smell to the road. The smell was the smoldering remains of a wagon from a merchant caravan, the road was full of bodies and the burnt wagon was all that remained."  
  
"I was about to leave when I heard, in the woods, a child crying. I tracked down the sound and found the body of a woman with a arrow in her back, and Moglee, he shaking the body, trying to wake her up, as near as I could tell he was about four. He was old enough to tell me his name, Moglee Chandler of house Chandler. I later found that this was a merchant house that did wide spread business thought the Namorn Empire."  
  
"I could hear the sounds of battle in the distance so I took Moglee and went back into the woods. It was a couple of weeks before I worked up the courage to go to Summersea."  
  
"I could not find a house Chandler connection so I found work helping to repair the battle damage and we built up a small fund to live on."  
  
"When rumors of a plague started spreading in the fall, and I knew that I could glean vegetables from the farms, I purchased supplies and with Moglee started west, toward Anderran, I was going to find some of the Candlers so Moglee could be with his family."  
  
Moglee reached over and grabbed Igor's arm, "I am with my family."  
  
"So there we were walking along one foggy morning when I heard the sounds of a horse coming up behind us. We got off the road and concealed ourselves behind some bushes. A noble in green and gold passed our hiding place, paused, checked the area and then turned off the road and into the wood."  
  
"It was our first day on the road and the exercise had tired us, and I was curious as to why he was sneaking about, so we followed the noble into the woods."  
  
"We followed him a couple of hundred yards up the slope and into a dense thicket of large and small trees and thick brush. Then he and his horse vanished into a cave."  
  
"We hid and watched the cave, Mog was a young active boy and I had a little trouble keeping him quiet for the hour we waited it so became apparent that the noble was not coming out of the cave. Very carefully I approached the mouth of the cave and listened for some indication of what was going on, and heard nothing. So we went in, we found the horse, unsaddled and stabled with feed and water. The noble was gone and since he didn't come out he must have gone deeper into the cave."  
  
"I left Mog with the horse and taking a torch I went looking for him. I went through the cave carefully and he was not there. It was not a large cave system, just the main front cave and a couple of small branch caves but somehow the noble had disappeared completely."  
  
"I went back to the front cave and found that Mog had gone to sleep in the hay. It had been a long morning so I sat down to rest and let him sleep. I fell asleep myself. I woke up with a sword aimed at me with the noble holding it."  
  
"'Why should I not kill you?' he asked me."  
  
"I told him the only thing I could think of."  
  
"I said, 'If you do it will leave you with a body to dispose of and a boy to raise.'"  
  
"That struck him as funny. After an intensive interrogation I ended up with a job. I got to keep my life, a wage and food. For that I would maintain the cave stable for him. Since I wanted to live and care for Mog I agreed to the service, and went to work for Baron Frantson."  
  
"That was nine years ago. We spent the fall in the cave taking care of the Baron's horse and gear, one day the Baron dropped a sack of feed at my feet and told me to follow him. He took me to the back of the cave handed me a torch and showed me the entrance to the tunnel leading to the manor's cellar. He brought me to the cellar and told me, 'Move yourself and the boy down here for the winter, do your best not to be seen.'"  
  
"He showed me to the south wing of the cellar, on the way the Baron explained that the ladders led to hidden compartments in the first floor of the manor and they could only be opened from above. I was taken to the area under the kitchen, where you found us, and the Baron showed me the ladder up to the back of the kitchen storage area and told me that he had unlocked the panel so I could get food from storage and use whatever I found in the cellar."  
  
"So the Baron brought his horse back to the manor stables for the winter and Mog and I moved into the cellar and I became the Ghost of Green Acres. We found Frantson livery in some of the trunks and fitted Mog out in it, he could go anywhere on the estate, all he needed was something to carry and no one noticed him. We also found the drapes that we hung and boxes of broken toys from the staff's children. We got pretty good at repairing them, boxes of books, we made as good a life as we could."  
  
"It went on for years, spring, summer and fall in the cave caring for the horses, winter in the cellar. Over the years we put together the place you found us in."  
  
"Then about two years ago Frantson changed, he stopped using the cave and brought in that mage. I think he forgot about us. He started selling off everything, people left, and the estate started to run down."  
  
"Then we heard that Frantson was dead, the rest of the staff packed up and left. Then the Dukes guards showed up and took over, later you arrived with the new people and we had to find new livery for Mog."  
  
"Everything was going fine, then you opened the curtain and here we are."  
  
The Duke said, "It's getting late, let's pick this up in the morning."  
  
"Come, we will show you to a room." Said Daja.  
  
"If you don't mind," said Igor, "I would rather go down to the beds in the cellar."  
  
"Why?" asked Daja.  
  
"The bed down there has been rebuilt to fit me and my physical form."  
  
"I stay with him." Said Moglee.  
  
"Fine with us but we want you back up here for breakfast, the staff if Green Acres is going to get to meet the Ghost."  
  
"I don't think I will fit in very well."  
  
"I think you will be surprised, but you are welcome here, anyone who does not like that can leave." Briar told him.  
  
As Igor and Moglee headed down to the cellar Evvy handed each of them a light stick and lampshade. "Better than candles." She told them.  
  
The door closed behind them and the Duke remarked "Interesting."  
  
"I'm for bed, see you in the morning." Said Tris.  
  
A chorus of goodnights circled the room and all headed toward the door and bed.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N  
  
My brain aches, it is painful to create a 40 year life in five page 


	28. The Morning After

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot and dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale belongs to me. I freely give my permission for anyone to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog if they are so inclined.  
  
Blame all lousy spelling and grammar on the California Education System.  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Relentlessly, morning rolls around and the manor starts waking up, the Duke and Sandry were up and dressed, in fresh clothing kept at the manor for them, after having used the bathing facilities of the guest quarters reserved for them.  
  
The staff of the manor was back at the usual daily routine, eggs were gathered at the manor farm, cows milked and sent out for the day and the other animals were being fed. The fresh eggs and milk was brought into the manor and the staff kitchens for the breakfasts being prepared by the cooks.  
  
Briar came out of his room and hailed a page in the hall, "I want all the manor staff in the ballroom for a short meeting, go get them together for me will you?"  
  
"Yes Baron." The boy replied, and left at a jog.  
  
Half a candlemark later the staff was gathered in the ballroom and wondering what was going on.  
  
The Duke and Sandry entered with Keth, Evvy and Glaki.  
  
Briar, Daja and Tris followed them in and Briar jumped up on a chair and clapped his hands to get attention.  
  
"You are going to meet a new friend today and I want to tell you a few things about him. His name is Igor Quasimodo fer NotreDom and he has been here longer than any of us. He is a hunchback and you have been calling him the Ghost of Green Acres. He is physically different from normal and because of that he has been excluded from society all of his life. We all know what it means to be ostracized by normal citizens and I will not tolerate it on Green Acres. Treat with him as you would with anyone else or leave Green Acres."  
  
Briar looked around at the staff, "Let's get back to work."  
  
The cook went back to the kitchen and started the eggs and sausage, fresh bread was just ready to come out of the oven and the rest of the meal was being placed on the tables.  
  
Briar went into the staff lounge and located the catch to the hidden cellar door, he surprised the staff in the room when he opened door and went down the stairs.  
  
As he reached the bottom of the stairs he called out, "Igor, Moglee it's time to come up for breakfast."  
  
Moglee opened the curtains and Briar heard Igor say, "Are you sure of this?"  
  
"Yes," Briar told him, "it's time for you to join the rest of us. There is a lot you have to contribute to our community."  
  
As they went up stairs Briar asked Moglee, "So you're a Chandler family member?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So is Trisana, do you know just what the relationship is?"  
  
"No, Igor told me that when I was young he attempted to get in touch with house Chandler, he sent letters to various citys addressed to them but he never got a reply."  
  
Going through the staff lounge Moglee told Briar, "I remember my mother and father but to me they were mommy and daddy, I do not remember what their names were, if I ever knew them."  
  
All the staff was interested in seeing the Ghost of Green Acres and watched the three of them walk through the room.  
  
Leading the way down the hall to the dinning room, Briar asked Moglee, "Do you want to know?"  
  
"I'm not sure, as far as I'm concerned Igor is my father. I don't really think that knowing exactly who I am is all that important at this late date."  
  
As they entered the dinning room Briar said, "It could be important, you may have some inheritance due from your parents. Think about it for awhile, let's eat."  
  
Breakfast was set out buffet style on a table next to the door to the kitchen, Briar grabbed a plate and utensils, filled his plate and moved to the dining table as Igor and Mog filled their plates.  
  
The Duke was sitting at the head of the table and Sandry was sitting at the other end of it, Tris had not made it in yet and Daja was just starting her breakfast, Keth, Glaki and Evvy were sitting on one side of the table, Briar took a seat opposite Keth with Igor beside him and Mog sat across the table from Evvy.  
  
Evvy glanced up at Mog and then quickly back down at her plate and faint blush crept up her cheeks.  
  
Briar looked down the table at Mog and saw that he was studying his breakfast intently.  
  
Using the bond Briar asked, "Daja, Sandry, did you see that?"  
  
Daja replyed, "Ah, puppy love. Remember those days Sandry?" Sandry sent back, "Barely. I'm a decrepit old woman now." with a mental smile.  
  
Briar sent in a sarcastic mental tone, "Right, and I'm Crane's illegitimate son."  
  
The two girls had trouble suppressing their laughter at that.  
  
Igor noticed the supresson attempts and looked at the two with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Never mind them," Briar told him, "they are not quite right in the head."  
  
Sandry threw a muffin at him, Briar caught it, "Thank you." He said and started to butter it.  
  
"Ignore the them all, Igor." The Duke told him, "Years ago Sandry was forced by circumstances to spin their mage together and ever since then they can speak mind-to-mind with each other. Usually when they start snickering like that they are telling each other risqué jokes that they don't want us to hear."  
  
Briar sat up indignantly, "I am not telling dirty jokes."  
  
The Duke ignored him, "Have you given any thought to what you would like to do here at the manor, Igor. I remember that you said that at NotraDom you worked at a wide variety of things but you enjoyed assisting in the library the most. Trisana is setting up a new printing press here at the manor to print books. You might want to speak to her it you are interested."  
  
"I would like to see that." Igor told the Duke.  
  
Tris came in with chime on her shoulder, she filled a plate and sat next to Evvy. Chime jumped to the table and wandered down examining what was in the plates to see if it was anything she wanted to eat.  
  
"And who is this?" Igor asked.  
  
"That's Chime, she is a magical creature accidentally created by Keth several years ago." Tris told him.  
  
Igor reached out a finger and stroked Chimes head gently saying, "She's beautiful."  
  
Chimes musical purr sounded as she pressed head into the caress.  
  
"Ah vanity thy name is Chime." Tris misquoted.  
  
Chime glared at Tris and then turned he back on her and continued down the table accepting a caress from each person at the table.  
  
The Duke smiled and said, "That will show you."  
  
"Tris, have you ever been in touch with your family lately?" Briar asked.  
  
"Not since they sent me to Stone Circle in Ninver10 years ago. Well actually since Aymery died during the pirate attack."  
  
Moglee look at Tris, "Why?"  
  
"I have ambient magic, it is a type of magic that the can not seem by the normal magic testers so when the hail, lighting, winds and rains came when I got angry the Chandlers thought I was haunted, possessed by a demon or something, so they passed be from one family member to another and every family worked me like a slave, I was told I had to earn my keep, they finally gave me to the Dedicate Superior of Stone Circle who gave me to Niko who saw the magic in me, he brought me to Winding Circle where I found my new family. The last time I saw my father he told a stranger that he and my mother didn't want me back, Not Ever."  
  
Sparks of lighting appeared in her hair and started to run up and down her braids.  
  
"They threw me away like I was garbage and have never tried to get in touch with me so Tuhengri Stormlord can take them all I will have nothing to do with them."  
  
Sandry reached out and took Tris's hand, "You're throwing sparks Tris. Calm down before you burn something."  
  
Tris closed her eyes and started the meditation breathing and the lighting faded back into her braids.  
  
Moglee told her, "House Chandler never replied to Igor's inquiries about the caravan in which my parents died, so my feelings about them are about the same as yours."  
  
Briar spoke up, "I thing we should start some inquiries, Mog might have some inheritance coming from his parents."  
  
"It is something we could look into." Said the Duke.  
  
"Come to think of it, doesn't house Chandler owe Winding Circle some money for Tris's education? It's not free, is it." Briar asked.  
  
"It is definitely not free, you would have to check with Winding Circle about that."  
  
"What about it Tris, want to make some waves in house Chandlers waters?" Briar asked with an evil grin.  
  
"I will have to think about that for a little while."  
  
"Tris, I was telling Igor about your printing press and he would like to see it." The Duke told her.  
  
"Fine, I'll show him around after breakfast."  
  
Briar turned to Moglee, "Do you have any place where you would prefer to work?"  
  
"My shape shifting magic gives me a limited animal mind speech, and in the boxes in the cellar we found some books on improving the breeds of animals. I would like to try working with animals."  
  
The Duke stood up and said, "I hate to break up the morning but Sandry have committee meetings to got to. We are going to have to get back to the Citadel."  
  
Sandry finished her tea and prepared to leave, "I will let you know when to come in for the wedding."  
  
Daja's and Tris's heads came up, "What wedding?" they asked.  
  
"Didn't I tell you?"  
  
"You are about the get hurt, what wedding?"  
  
"Marion the librarian in Tris''s book store and Harold, the owner of MUSIC."  
  
"Igor tells me that there are boxes and boxes of clothing down below, we might be able to find a wedding dress among the lot. Sandry, tell her if she is interested to come out and see what she  
  
"We should start bringing it up and checking it over, what can't be used here by the staff and be sent to the school and used or sold to help with the financing." Daja said. "You know I will bet that a lot of nobles have surplus clothing that we could pick up cheap, we could start a used clothing store in the Caravans store when it is not being used."  
  
"Some thing to think about anyway." Tris commented.  
  
Daja reached into her belt pouch and pulled out two small boxes and slid them across the table to Igor and Moglee, "Here, these are for you."  
  
Opening the boxes they each found an enameled Circle Four pendant on a gold chain. "What are these?" asked Igor.  
  
"Those pendants will identify you to anyone on the estate as a member of the estate. Wearing those you have the freedom of movement, no one will question your being where you are. Without those you will be assumed to be a visitor to the manor and watched by the staff."  
  
Igor and Moglee slipped the chains over their heads and grinned at each other, "Now we are official." Said Igor.  
  
As they left the dinning room Briar told two pages in the hall, "Donny you go tell the Dukes guards that he will soon be ready to leave, Marie you run to the stables and have their horses saddled and brought to the manor." The two left at a run.  
  
When the pages informed the Duke that his guards and horses were ready the left the manor and mounted up and headed back to the Citadel.  
  
Keth, Glaki and Evvy followed in a Circle Four carriage, Evvy waved to Moflee as they went out the estates main gate.  
  
"Party's over, time to go back to work," Daja told the group and headed toward the forge.  
  
Briar took Moglee to the stables and Tris took Igor to the building where she was setting up the printing press.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N  
  
One case of puppy love.  
  
One wedding.  
  
That should be enough romance for anybody.  
  
Anyone want to write a wedding ceremony for Emelan? Since I am a crusty old bachelor and have never been to a wedding I won't. Write a good one and email it to me and I will use it and credit you with it. You could start of with a new wedding march called Seventy-six slide horns.  
  
I was checking the enhanced statistics on this story and 27 people have accessed the last chapter, only 3 reviewed it. You don't have to log in to review the story. Come on PUMP up my ego. Say something.  
  
And now to all of you who have been kind enough to review, thank you, I would like to give you all an imaginary gift. How about a complete set of all the novels set in the tammyverse, custom bound in leather, with you name embossed on the covers and printed on acid free paper, autographed by the author. With a magic spell imbedded so they never wear out from overuse. You can pick up your books at the Circle Four store in Emelan, Tris has them at BOOKS.  
  
Lady Lorene, Goddess Of The Moon, Evilstrawberry  
  
PKNight, icefalcon, Nagem, PincessAlyssa16, AJ 4EVA  
  
EclipseAzNGTX, Little Birdie, sycommansonboy, Angel of Light  
  
Eric Marsh, Ryuuen Chou, endenmage, Sam Humphries 


	29. Life goes on

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot and dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale belongs to me. I freely give my permission for anyone to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog if they are so inclined.  
  
Blame all lousy spelling and grammar on the California Education System.  
  
Chapter 30  
  
A week later Briar entered the family room carrying a handful of parchments, moving over to where Tris was reading and Igor and Moglee was playing a game of Yanjang checkers using a new set of stone markers made by Evvy, "I have an answer on the costs of four years of general/magic education at Winding Circle and four years at Lightsbridge University."  
  
Daja stood and joined them, "I really never thought of it but you and I, Briar, also owe Winding Circle for our educations."  
  
"I realized that when I found out what it cost to teach us. Fortunately we have the funds to pay for the education we got and I think we should do so." Handing Daja the parchment displaying the amount of funds that would be needed.  
  
Turning to Tris, he handed a copy to her and said, "Since you were still eighteen when you finished Lightsbridge University you were still legally a minor and you father is responsible for funding your education."  
  
"Want to rattle your father's cage? It could bring him to face you in order to settle accounts. Chances are he has forgotten that you exist and I doubt that he has heard of your rise to the nobility, any merchant would be trying to use a connection like that to make a profit."  
  
"The Duke is having a letter sent to house Chandler to inquire into Moglee's parents estate. We can send this letter with the same courier. We can handle this in two ways, we can let the temple collect the funds or we can pay the temple and then the funds will be owed to Trisana Chandler Baroness of Green Acres."  
  
"Well Tris, it is up to you."  
  
"Owing the money to me would force him to deal with me, I think I would like to face him. Send the letter, I'll make arrangements to pay Winding Circle and Lightsbridge University."  
  
"Do you want to write it, or should I?" asked Briar.  
  
"I'll write it, it will be ready in the morning." Tris replied.  
  
"No hurry, the Dukes letter can wait a while."  
  
Moglee asked, "Tris, do you know when Shakeprod's new play going to be preformed?"  
  
"We are printing up posters in the print shop announcing the first performance in two weeks."  
  
"Could I get two tickets to the first show?"  
  
"Who are you taking?"  
  
"I thought I would ask Evvy if Briar does not object."  
  
Briar stared at him, "I will have to check you out, are you a good man, have you a steady job? Can you afford to support my ward in the manner she would like to become accustomed to?"  
  
Daja punched him on the arm.  
  
"Knock it off cabbage head." She told him.  
  
"I prefer onion head." Briar told her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have layers, like an onion."  
  
Daja shook her head and went back to her chair.  
  
"No problem getting tickets," Tris told Moglee, "I was given a block of twenty-five tickets for printing the posters."  
  
"I made him pay for printing the tickets for the play."  
  
"Tris, did you hear the latest about harrier Homs?" Daja asked.  
  
Tris peered at Daja over the top of her lenses. "No. What has he done now?"  
  
"Well is seems that Sherluk Homs and his assistant Watsun went on a camping trip. After a good meal and a bottle of wine, they lay down for the night, and went to sleep.  
  
Some hours later, Homs awoke and nudged his friend.  
  
'Watsun, look up at the sky and tell me what you see.'  
  
Watsun replied, 'I see millions and millions of stars.'  
  
'And what does that tell you?' Homs asked.  
  
Watsun pondered for a minute. 'Chronologically, I deduce that the time is approximately a quarter past three. Theologically, I can see that the Gods are all-powerful and that we are small and insignificant. Meteorologically, I suspect that we will have a beautiful day tomorrow. What does it tell you?'  
  
Homs was silent for a minute, then he spoke.  
  
'Watsun, you idiot. Somebody has stolen our tent!'"  
  
Tris ignored her.  
  
Laughing Briar went to the cooler and got some fruit juice, taking his drink he moved to watch the game between Igor an Moglee.  
  
Igor made a move and glanced up as Briar asked, "I've been wondering when you and Mog are moving up out of the cellar?"  
  
"Well, I kind of like it down there, It's quiet and there is no hallway traffic to worry about. Now that Evvy gave us the light sticks it's well lit and with the curtains it is warm." Igor told him.  
  
"What about you Mog?"  
  
"I'm undecided, like Igor, I like the quiet and having spent so much time without having crowds around I get a little tense when I'm in a crowd for to long."  
  
"Well if you want to stay down there we can make it a lot more comfortable for you, we could replace the curtains with walls, formalize the space for you."  
  
"Why would want to do that?"  
  
"Just how much do you know about Me, Daja and Tris?"  
  
"Some of the rumors floating around, you are all mages and were raised to the nobility by the Empress for saving the life of the Duke and his niece. And there have been stories for years about the four mages who lived through an earthquake collapsing the cave they were in, having a major part in defeating a pirate attack, stopping a forest fire, curing a plague, catching killers and other stories."  
  
"What have you heard about out lives before we came to Winding Circle?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You know Tris's story."  
  
"Daja was cast out of her family because the traders thought she was bad luck, Niko brought her here."  
  
"I was a member of a street gang convicted three times for theft and headed to the life on the docks before Niko found me."  
  
"Sandry's parents died in the plague and she was locked in a concealed storage room with no survivors knowing where she was, then Niko found her."  
  
"You can believe us when we say that we know what it is to be different, and because of that we are more tolerant of others who are different."  
  
"We have gotten to know and like you, in one short week you are becoming very useful in Tris's printing shop, Mog is really earning his way with the animals."  
  
"You don't have to make any decisions quickly."  
  
Just then the door to the cellar opened and four staff members carried in a crate, "Baroness, this one is full of books." They sat the box on the floor next to a large table and removed the lid.  
  
As the staff members headed back down to the cellar Tris stood and started taking the book from the crate and piling them on the table.  
  
"History, fiction, math, fiction, joke book, maps, fiction." Tris muttered as she read the titles of the books, placing each category in a separate pile except for the joke book, which she tossed to Daja, "Here find some better jokes."  
  
Igor moved to the table and started examining the book Tris was placing on it. Reading the titles he suddenly stopped and put all the books back on the table except one. Opening the single book he scanned the first page.  
  
"Hey Mog," he said as he turned to Moglee, "here is the next book in the 'Protector of the Small' series. The one that follows 'Lady Knight'."  
  
"Oh, what's the title?"  
  
"Kel's Quintuplets" 


	30. The Play

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot and dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale belongs to me. I freely give my permission for anyone to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog if they are so inclined.  
  
Blame all lousy spelling and grammar on the California Education System.  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Riding in a carriage, headed back to Circle Four from the Sphere theater Tris was in a very happy mood, "I loved it, just think we just saw the premier performance of one of the great plays."  
  
"Tris, almost everyone in the play dies." Said Daja.  
  
"Bah," Tris said, "To be, or not to be- that is the question: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune or to take arms against a sea of troubles, and by opposing end them."  
  
"That is pure poetry."  
  
"If that is how the nobility acts, I'm going to spend most of my time at Green Acres."  
  
"What did you think of it Your Grace?" Tris asked the Duke.  
  
"I enjoyed it, the ability to write soliloquies and dialogues is one of Shakepoke's most impressive achievements. In this play when faced with evidence that his uncle murdered his father, evidence that any other character in a play would believe, Baconlet becomes obsessed with proving his uncle's guilt before trying to act. But even though he is thoughtful to the point of obsession, Baconlet also behaves rashly and impulsively. When he does act, it is with surprising swiftness and little or no premeditation, as when he stabs through a curtain without even checking to see who is there."  
  
"He expresses dissatisfaction with his mother, women in general, life and pretty much everything at one time or another. But, despite all of the things with which Baconlet professes dissatisfaction, it is remarkable that the prince of Denpeso spends relatively little time thinking about the threats to Denpeso's national security from without or the threats to its stability from within."  
  
"So in general I would not choose Baconlet as a role model."  
  
Briar suddenly looked around, "Where's Evvy."  
  
"She decided to walk back with Moglee." Daja told him.  
  
Sandry said, "I'll bet they are holding hands."  
  
The carriage arrived at Circle Four and they disembarked to enter the store.  
  
Once inside they saw that the balcony that ran above the stores on the south side of the building was a riot of color.  
  
"What's going on?" Briar asked.  
  
"We had a caravan arrive today so we took the surplus Green Acres clothing out the store and moved it up onto the balcony."  
  
"Has Marion found a wedding gown?"  
  
"Yes Tris, she found a blue ball gown that with a little work from the UPS seamstress's fit perfectly and is a beautiful wedding dress."  
  
"Why did she pick blue?" asked Daja.  
  
"Blue is the color of Yanna Healtouch, Goddess of healing and love. "  
  
Sandry told Tris, Glaki and Daja, "Let's go up and check out the new gowns. We are buying out of season clothing from all over now."  
  
Everyone headed up the stairs to the dimly lit common room. The ladies leading with the Duke, Igor and Briar following.  
  
While the ladies went out to the balcony to look at the clothing the Duke, Briar, Igor and Keth walked down to the snack area where they all got mugs of tea. Taking a plate of sweet rolls and cookies Briar lead the way to a table and Keth brought a pot of tea for their use.  
  
The Duke asked, "How is the book printing business going Igor?" as they set down at the table.  
  
"Just fine most of the time, but right now we have a minor war going on about the punctuation of a single sentence."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We got in a manuscript containing the sentence 'Woman without her man is nothing' and a war has started about just how the author wanted it punctuated."  
  
"And that caused a argument?"  
  
"Yes, the men punctuate it, 'Woman, without her man, is nothing.'"  
  
"And?  
  
"The women punctuate it, 'Woman: Without her, man is nothing.'"  
  
Laughing the Duke asked, "How are you going to settle it?"  
  
"We have sent for the author." Igor told him.  
  
"If I was him, I would rewrite that section completely."  
  
"He probably will."  
  
The Duke pinched a small piece of sweet roll off and nibbled on it with his tea. "Do you know what Sandry will do to you if she catches you feeding this to me."  
  
Briar moved the plate away from the Duke as he said, "Not good for you since the heart attack is it."  
  
"No and Sandry and the cooks keep me on a tight leash where it comes to food. If it tastes good it's not good for me. At least that is the way it seems."  
  
"I see healers every week and they tell me that I'm in good shape for the shape I'm in."  
  
Briar looked at him curiously, "Just what does that mean?"  
  
"I have no Idea. It is impossible to get a healer to make a flat statement about the time of day let alone about health matters."  
  
Keth picked up a cookie and dunked it into his tea, "I heard about a young woman went to a healer complaining of pain.  
  
'Where are you hurting?' asked the healer.  
  
'You have to help me, I hurt all over', said the woman.  
  
'What do you mean, all over?' asked the healer, 'be a little more specific.'  
  
The woman touched her right knee with her index finger and yelled, 'Ow, that hurts.' Then she touched her left cheek and again yelled, 'Ouch! That hurts, too.' Then she touched her right earlobe, 'Ow, even THAT hurts', she cried.  
  
The doctor checked her thoughtfully for a moment and told her his diagnosis, 'You have a broken finger.'"  
  
Keth ate his cookie while the laughter rolled around the table.  
  
The Duke tood a sip of his tea and check on the ladies, "It's going to be a while yet, so how is it going at the manor Briar?"  
  
"Things are going pretty good, we have the six farms closest to the manor completely plowed and seed going in, the gang of plows are about three quarters done with the seventh."  
  
"All of the farms have the house garden plowed and planted and all the farms have had the fences gone over and repaired, we have a gang of workers repairing the other farm buildings, you know we repaired the houses before we moved in the families."  
  
"What are you going to do with the men when the plowing is done?"  
  
"We are going to plant trees in the area that have been harvested for firewood, now that we have stoves that can burn coal we can restore the forests and that will keep them busy until harvest time."  
  
"And then they will help with the harvest?"  
  
"Yes, Your Grace, if they don't help with the harvest there will be crops left in the fields."  
  
"How do is the extra crops going to be handled?"  
  
"Normally a farmer grows and harvests his own crops and pays a rental fee to the estate for the land used, this can be up to 50 percent of his profit for the year. What we are going to do is help with the harvest and the estate will purchase the crops at the going rate. Since everyone is selling crops at the same time the price for each crop is at its lowest point. The estate can store the crops during the normal sale season and when prices rise during the winter the stored goods can be sold and the estate will profit. So at the manor we are working on storage areas for wheat, oats, barley, corn, beans, assorted melons and assorted squashes."  
  
"There is enough land for that wide a variety of crops?"  
  
"The wheat, oats and barley use the most land, with the rest we plant corn, when it is growing well we plant beans and let the beans use the corn stalks as trellises, the when the beans are well started we plant either melons or squash as a low ground cover."  
  
"You and your workers are going to busy at harvest time."  
  
Moglee and Evvy came in the door and went to get a snack, Daja, Sandry, Tris and Glaki came in off the balcony and joined the men at the table.  
  
Briar yawned, stretched and rolled his head on his neck, when he saw the ceiling he sat upright and said, "What on."  
  
The ceiling was covered with murals of magical creatures and plants painted in great detail and in bright colors.  
  
Daja looked up laughed and said, "Mklanglo and Lenirdo are having a contest to see who can created the wildest images."  
  
"Who's winning?"  
  
"No clear leader so far."  
  
"That is some outstanding work." Said the Duke.  
  
"Time I was in bed, are you all going to come out the Cidadel for the night?"  
  
"Think I will sleep here, Your Grace." Briar said heading for his greenhouse.  
  
Keth, Glaki and Evvy left to walk home to Keth's house while the rest loaded up the carriage and drove to the Cidadel.  
  
Briar entered EXOTIC PLANTS and moved to the rear of the aisles through the plants that leaned over as he walked past and entered his office. Against the wall was a comfortable cot full of overstuffed pillows that was used as a couch most of the time. Removing a blanket and sheets from a chest Briar tossed most of the pillows aside and made up the cot and went to bed. 


	31. Company arrives in Summersea

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot and dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale belongs to me. I freely give my permission for anyone to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog if they are so inclined.  
  
Blame all lousy spelling and grammar on the California Education System.  
  
Chapter 32  
  
Harvest was almost over, the storage areas of Green Acre were filled to busting and they were shipping to Summersea the surplus that there was no room for. They were already getting inquiries about the stored crops and the prices offered were slowly creeping up.  
  
Tris was sitting in her office at the manor and reading correspondence from the various merchant cartels bidding on what they had stored. She was smiling as she entered tonnage wanted and prices offered onto a large chart pined to the wall behind her desk.  
  
"Tris," Sandry spoke through the magic bond, "a ship has come in from Ninver in Capchin"  
  
"So," she sent back.  
  
"A merchant name Valden Chandler has disembarked and is making inquires about Moglee Chandler."  
  
"My Father." Tris's mental tone was as hard as iron.  
  
"UPS is conspiring to run him around in circles for a while just for the fun of it."  
  
"Why would they do that?" Tris wondered.  
  
"You may not realize it but you are very popular with the brown crowd."  
  
"Me? Popular?"  
  
"Of course, they know that behind the frowns, glares and sparks hides a heart as soft as butter."  
  
"If you start spreading that rumor I will sic Pudge on you the next time you come out."  
  
"Ok, uncle and I will be coming out when UPS stops making him chase his tail and we want to see the confrontation."  
  
"You can help sweep up the ashes."  
  
"Let Briar and Daja know what's going on."  
  
"I will, talk later."  
  
"Later." And Sandry shut down the communication bond.  
  
Tris sat back in her chair and scilently stared out or the window as she remembered the last time she had seen her father. Slowly her hair started to rise and small sparks of lighting started moving in the hair until she noticed the sparks reflected in the window glass. Making a face she ran her hands through her hair collecting the sparks into balls of lighting in each hand.  
  
A cat resting on a cushion by the office door hissed and the fur on its back lifted as it glared at the lighting in her hands. Tris glanced over and grinned, pressing her hands together she absorbed the lighting balls.  
  
The cat walked over and jumped onto the desk and approached Tris's hands sniffing carefully.  
  
Briar entered the office just as Tris said, "All gone Stitch, you can calm down now."  
  
"You named the cat Stitch?"  
  
"Of course, it was the right name for him." Reaching over and gently scratching under the cats chin.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He has very sharp needles on each paw." Tris told him, as she ran her hand down the cat's back, Stitch arched against her hand.  
  
"I brought the latest information from the winery, the Galows are starting to bottle the wine from the early grapes and has started on a apricot brandy."  
  
Shuffling through the parchments on her desk Tris said, "We have a couple of inquiries about the wine we found stored in the caves."  
  
Tris handed two letters to Briar.  
  
Glancing over the two letters Briar said, "You're the merchant Tris, what ever you think is right."  
  
"Don't call me a merchant!" Tris flared back at him, Stitch left the room running.  
  
Briar backed up holding both hands up, "Tris, what's wrong?"  
  
Removing her glasses and rubbing the bridge of her nose Tris told him. "Sandry just let me know that my father is in Summersea looking for Moglee."  
  
Briar pulled up a chair and sat, reaching over he put a hand over her hand, Tris turned her hand over and grabbed Briars hand hard.  
  
"I don't know what to feel." She said.  
  
"I got used to not having relatives and then Moglee showed up and it took me some time to adjust to him being a cousin and being around, now my father is here and I'm disturbed."  
  
Briar squeezed her hand and said, "He may be you father but we are your family, I can tell you right now that he is in over his head and doesn't know it."  
  
"When he gets here he will not be facing a ten year old who he had been browbeaten for years, he is up against a noble of Emelan who is both a Ambient and a Academic Mage and who can buy and sell him several times over. And you earned it all without his aid or support."  
  
"So If he gets too obnoxious we will sic your bodyguards Sergeant Alana Trebol and Corporal Mer Rike after him. They will have him gutted, skinned and filleted before he could blink an eye."  
  
"Thank you Briar."  
  
"I'm just sorry we can't get Pudge to focus on him, if we could Pudge would follow him to the ends of the world stinging him at regular intervals."  
  
Tris smiled, "That would be nice."  
  
Briar reached over and took her other hand and turned her to face him. "You are not alone and you never will be, just remember that."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Now, did Sandry say when we could expect him?"  
  
"She said UPS is running him around in circles for now and that she and the Duke will come out to be here when he gets here."  
  
Briar started to smile, "Did you ever think of what he is going to be facing when he gets her?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Think about it, Duke Vedris IV ruler of Emelan, Countess Sandrilene fa Toren niece of Her Imperial Highness Empress Berenene of the Namorn Empire, Baron Briar Moss Ambient plant Mage, Baroness Daja Kisubo of First ship Kisubo, Third ship Kisubo and Ten Caravan, Ambient Smith Mage, Moglee Chandler Ambient Shapeshifter and Baroness Trisana Chandler Ambient Weather Mage and Academic Mage and every single one disliking him from the beginning. He is going to be walking in harms way and doesn't realize it yet."  
  
The cat jumped up on the desk and walked over to Tris and rubbed his head against her cheek."  
  
"See even Stitch is on you side."  
  
"Let's get some tea."  
  
Tris picked up Stitch walked beside Briar and they headed toward the kitchen.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
You Know You Are Obsessed With Tamora Pierce when...  
  
You tell the wrinkles in your clothes to go away, and actually expect them to listen.  
  
You name trees in your backyard after the dedicates and teachers from Winding Circle  
  
You get drenched trying to braid rain and wind into your hair.  
  
You run around talking to plants and actually expect them to listen  
  
You draw little blue Xs inbetween your index finger and thumb and then draw vines and roses all over your hands  
  
You make little braids in your hair and try to add weather power into it.  
  
You spend an entire afternoon trying to tell the difference between gold jewelry and a piece of aluminuim foil without looking at them.  
  
You try your absolute hardest to keep all your plants in their best possible condition because you're terrified that Rosithorn will hang you upsidedown, by your toes, from the well, if you kill them.  
  
You try the breathing exercizes/meditation thing so that you can find that well of magic within you  
  
You are in love with Briar or another other charicter from the books  
  
Whenever there's a power outage, your mother sends you for candles and you come back with a sewing kit....  
  
You try to hear things on the wind....  
  
Pull skin off your hand as if it were living metal...  
  
Stare intently at bowls of water and mirrors etc. to attempt to see when the next earthquake will happen...  
  
Throw balls of seeds at people to scare them away....  
  
you keep swearing by Mila or the Green Man  
  
Someone dies/hold memorial service for someone and you wear red instead of black.  
  
Explain to your parents that you don't need to hold the pot with kitchen mitts, because the heat is nothing to you!  
  
You spend an entire chem lab trying to call the flames from your Bunsen burner to your hand.  
  
Insist that rather than a diploma, you should receive a medallion at your graduation. 


	32. Tris meets her father

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot and dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale belongs to me. I freely give my permission for anyone to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog if they are so inclined.  
  
Blame all lousy spelling and grammar on the California Education System.  
  
Chapter 33  
  
Briar, Tris and Daja were just finishing the regular morning post breakfast meeting with the estate workers in the common room when Sandry and the Duke entered.  
  
"Morning all," said the Duke.  
  
A chorus of greetings answered from around the room.  
  
"I think we have covered everything for today, any questions?" asked Briar.  
  
The men and woman in the room started leaving for the days work.  
  
The Duke and Sandry each got a mug of tea and joined Briar, Tris and Daja at the table.  
  
"I'm afraid that today is the day Tris."  
  
"The UPS sent him to Winding Circle yesterday and they ran him up and down stairs all day. When he got back to Summersea he went to a harrier coop and asked them if they knew where Moglee was and since there was nowhere else to send him they told him that Moglee lived here at Green Acres. He then made arrangements for a carriage for today."  
  
"We're ready for him," Briar told him.  
  
Sandry grabbed Tris's hand and said, "Come on we have to find your most impressive dress and do your hair."  
  
After being stopped by the guards at the main gate the carriage entered through the main gate drove around the circle drive and pulled up at the manor steps. The passenger disembarked and walked up to the large double doors, He was a portly man dressed in the latest fashion, he had a round face, rounded nose, graying red hair the same eyes as Tris and Moglee. Just as he was about to knock the doors opened.  
  
Alfred stood in the door and asked, "May I help you?"  
  
"I am Valden Chandler and I am here to see the Baron."  
  
"Please come in and wait here." Alfred closed the doors and went to the doors to the library. Entering the library he told Briar, "Baron Moss, a Valden Chandler is here to see you."  
  
"Show him in Alfred."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Opening the library door Alfred told the guest, "The Baron will see you now."  
  
Entering the library Valden Candler found four people engaged in conversation, assuming that the oldest was the Baron he approached Duke Vedris and said, "Good morning Baron."  
  
The Duke smiled at him and said, "Sorry I'm not the Baron."  
  
"Allow me to introduce you to Briar Moss Baron of Green Acres." Briar stood and said "Morning merchant Chandler."  
  
"Good morning, I have come to see you because I am told that a one of my nephews lives here at Green Acres."  
  
"Oh, and just who would that be?"  
  
"His name is Moglee Chandler."  
  
"Yes, Moglee lives here."  
  
"I would like to speak with him."  
  
Turning to the door Briar asked, "Alfred, will you have someone ask Moglee to come in here?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"It will take a little time to locate him, would you like a drink?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Allow me to introduce you to."  
  
"I'm just here to speak to Moglee." Chandler interrupted.  
  
Briars eyes went cold, "Then I won't ask you to sit."  
  
Briar turned his back on Chandler and the rest of the room ignored him and continued their conversation.  
  
Twenty minuets later the sound of the front door closing could be heard, then the double doors into the library opened and Moglee entered. Leaving the doors standing fully open he crossed to the cold box and got a glass of fruit juice.  
  
Walking over to Briar he asked, "You sent for me?"  
  
"Yes, this man," indicating Chandler, "has come to see you."  
  
Moglee turned and examined Chandler from head to toe, "Why?"  
  
"I am the head of merchant house Chandler, you have contacted us about what inheritance you are due because of the death of your parents."  
  
"I see," said Moglee, "can you explain why you did not respond to letters to you until the Duke of Emelan got involved?"  
  
"That does not matter, I am here now and since you are underage I am your guardian. Get you things you are coming with me back to Ninver with me."  
  
"No he is not!  
  
Chandler spun and saw silhouetted in the open door a noble lady.  
  
Trisana had moved into the doorway while Moglee was speaking and since the manor entryway was more brightly illuminated than the library all that could be made out was her shape.  
  
"What do you mean, no. I am his guardian and he is coming with me."  
  
Sparks started to appear in Tris's hair.  
  
"You are not his guardian, I am. And he is staying here."  
  
"What are you talking about? How can you be his guardian?"  
  
The sparks were growing larger.  
  
"Since house Chandler ignored Moglee's existence for over ten years in spite of attempts to contact you the Duke of Emelan appointed the only family member he could find to be his guardian."  
  
"Just how are you a family member?"  
  
Tris stepped forward into the library.  
  
"What's the matter Father, don't you recognize the daughter that you threw away?"  
  
"You know, the daughter that you gave to Broken Circle temple telling them that I was possessed by a demon and you and my mother didn't want me back, Not Ever."  
  
Tris slapped her hands together, as she pulled them apart a arc of lighting jumped the gap between the hands. Her father staggered back to the wall.  
  
Sandry walked up to Tris and put a hand on her shoulder, "He's not worth it Tris."  
  
Turning to face Tris's father Sandry said, "Allow me to introduce you to Trisana Chandler, Ambient Weather Mage and Baroness of Green Acres, legally appointed guardian of Moglee Chandler by his Grace Duke Vedris IV of Emelan.  
  
"I."  
  
"Be Quiet, you are not welcome here, you were not invited here, the only thing that was asked of you was a accurate accounting of Moglee's inheritance what has been done with it and arrangements made so he has access to his funds." Said Tris.  
  
"And if I fight this?"  
  
The Duke stood and walked over to stand beside Tris, "Everything House Chandler owns in Emelan will be taken by the crown and turned over to a trust for Moglee until he is of age."  
  
"Who are you to say this will happen?"  
  
"Allow me to introduce my uncle, his Grace, Duke Vedris IV of Emelan." Said Sandry.  
  
Chandler deflated like a balloon with a leak.  
  
Tris stepped forward and the lighting in her hair faded as she regained control of her temper. Chime swooped into the room and landed on her shoulder.  
  
Tris reached up and stroked Chime who, sensing Tris's mood, had taken a aggressive stance on her shoulder and was glaring at Tris's father ready to spit glass needles.  
  
"You passed me to a uncle when I was six, then to an unmarried aunt who worked me like a slave, when she died I was ten and you threw me away." Lighting flashed outside the windows and thunder rolled across the sky as storm clouds surged in from the sea.  
  
"Then you try to steal property that belongs to Moglee, never responding to attempts to contact you on his behalf. What kind of a man are you?"  
  
Chandler licked his lips and started to reply.  
  
"Never mind, I don't want to hear anything you have to say, just leave."  
  
Valden Chandler moved in a wide careful circle around Tris and headed for the door.  
  
"Chandler," said the Duke, "you have one week to send a preliminary report on Moglee's inheritance, if you don't send it steps will be taken."  
  
Everyone followed him to the manors main door. Outside his carriage waited. Chandler entered the carriage and the driver started toward the main gate.  
  
Lighting flashed overhead and Briar looked up at the storm, he then moved everyone away from Tris, leaving her standing alone on the top step.  
  
Juat as the carriage reached the main gate Valden Chandler turned and looked back at his daughter.  
  
As he watched a hugh bolt of lighting poured down from the storm clouds and struck Tris.  
  
Chandlers last sight of his daughter Tris was of her standing with arms spread wide, lighting roaring down into her and she stood with a ball of lighting surrounding her, head thrown back and her laughter echoing off the estate walls.  
  
Then the rain came, falling so thickly that the sight of the group on the manor steps was hidden from sight. 


	33. That afternoon

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot and dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale belongs to me. I freely give my permission for anyone to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog if they are so inclined.  
  
Blame all lousy spelling and grammar on the California Education System.  
  
Chapter 34  
  
Tris stood on the steps with the rain pouring down as the others ran for shelter. She let the rain wash over her and smiled, turning she walked slowly back into the manor where her friends waited for her.  
  
"Are you OK, Tris?" asked Daja.  
  
Tris looked at Daja and noticed that the whole group was wet and dripping on the foyer floor. Using a small touch of her power she dried the clothes of her friends and moved the water on the floor out the door.  
  
Sandry used a touch of her power and the wrinkles in her friends clothes smoothed out and everyone looked as if they had just gotten freshly dressed.  
  
"I'm fine Daja."  
  
"How wide spread is the storm, Tris?" asked the Duke  
  
"The clouds go all the way to Summersea, but the only heavy rain is falling on certain carriage."  
  
"So we won't have any serious flooding." Said the Duke.  
  
"Darn, I didn't think, I will let the rains end and the clouds move on. There is no weather system behind them so they will quickly disperse."  
  
Briar turned to Moglee and asked, "How are you doing, Mog?"  
  
"I'm fine, I'm just glad that it's over."  
  
"Well, maybe not over, but the process has started and now that it has started you may be hearing from some other members of the Chandler family."  
  
"Other members?"  
  
"Yes," Briar said, "the Chandler family is a large well known merchant family. Not all of them will be as greedy and as stupid as this one. There is a very good chance that your parents had some good friends in the family and they haven't been in contact because they did not know that you survived the pirate attack."  
  
"I'm just telling you to not prejudge the other members of your family. Take your time and get to know any that try to contact you. Family is important and you may find you like some of them. At the very least you can learn something about your mother and father."  
  
"Thanks Briar, I'll keep it in mind."  
  
"I was a little surprised that Igor wasn't here for the meeting."  
  
"Tris is keeping him busy at the print shop. Right now he is reading that book of jokes that we found in that crate of book we opened a while back, Tris is considering printing a new edition."  
  
"Has he found any good jokes?" asked Briar.  
  
"He has told me a couple, last night he told me about a man born and raised in the city who moves to the country and decides he's going to start farming. He goes to the local farmer and tells the man, 'Sell me 100 baby chickens.' The farmer does. A week later the man returns and says, 'Give me 200 baby chickens.' Again the farmer complies. Again, a week later the man returns. This time he says, 'Give me 500 baby chickens.' 'Wow!' the farmer says. 'You must really be doing well.' 'Naw,' said the man with a sigh. 'I'm either planting them too deep or too far apart!'"  
  
Groans were heard from almost everyone in the room.  
  
Briar said, "What are you groaning about, raising chickens is like raising beans. Do it right and make a profit."  
  
Daja popped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Tris, you're not really going to inflict the world with a book of jokes like that are you?" asked Sandry.  
  
"Why not?" asked Tris, "After all the author went to a great deal of trouble to collect the jokes and have them put into a book, the copy we found may be the only copy ever made. It was hand written and that was a expensive process. With the printing press we can print a thousand copies for one tenth the cost of printing one copy by hand."  
  
"But Tris, a book full of short stories about dumb people?"  
  
"Almost all humor hurts someone when you stop to think about it." Said Tris.  
  
"Someone slips and falls, people laugh, but the one who fell is hurt. If he is hurt bad the laughter stops and they will help him, but most of the time it is just another humorous incident."  
  
"That can't be true." Sandry protested.  
  
"Go on,' Tris told her, "tell me a joke that does not disparage or put down some person, place, group, race, country or sex and no one is hurt in any way."  
  
Just then Alfred stepped into the room and said, "Dinner is ready to be served."  
  
"Good," said the Duke, "confrontations always make me hungry." Leading the way to the dinning room.  
  
Daja and Sandry walked over to Tris and put their arms around her waist and the three followed the Duke into the dinning room.  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
After lunch everybody was in the family room, Duke Vedris was at the game table with Moglee and Dajs was kibitzing the game. Sandry and Tris were on a couch talking and Briar stood facing into the room, his back tom the door. Moglee caught a glimpse of movement in the doorway.  
  
"Daja," whispered Moglee, "Ruby just peeked in through the door."  
  
Daja shifted her eyes from the game to a mirror on the wall and saw a eye peeking around the edge of the door way and she could hear faint muffled giggles in the foyer.  
  
Through the magic bond Daga spoke to Briar, "Briar, Ruby and the horde has escaped their keeper. It looks like she is planning an attack."  
  
Briar smiled, "Let me know when."  
  
Suddenly a six year old girl darted around the edge of the doorway and charged Briar at full speed, following her was six additional children about the same age. With Daja's help Brier waited until the last moment, then spinning quickly he swooped down and caught the little blue eyed blonde under the arms, picked her up and spun around with her raised high over his head screaming loud enough to shatter glass.  
  
The other children ran to Tris and Sandry yelling "Aunt Tris, Aunt Sandry," one ran to Daja yelling,"Aunt Daja."  
  
Slowing his spin Briar brought her down and settled her on his hip with her arms around his neck.  
  
"What is going on pumpkin head?" asked Briar.  
  
"I'm Ruby Uncle Briar, hitting him lightly in the chest."  
  
"Ouch, hurt, pain, agony," Briar said as he collapsed to the floor with Ruby."  
  
Ruby got to her feet and squatted next to Briar, she patted him gently and asked, "Did I hurt you Uncle Briar?"  
  
Briar grabbed her and started to tickle her, shrieking she squirmed free and ran to Tris and Sandry for protection.  
  
Briar roll over onto his hands and knees and followed her growling, Ruby climbed into Tris's lap threw her arms around her neck and hugged her hard saying, "Aunt Tris, uncle Briar is being mean to me."  
  
Tris gave Briar a look over her glasses and said, "Go save Bear."  
  
Two of the kids had left the group and gone over to Little Bear who was napping on a rug in front of the fireplace, they couched down beside Bear and started petting him. Bear woke and looked at Tris with what could only be described as a look of resignation and Tris smiled.  
  
Briar stood and went over to Bear and attracted the attention of the two kids, "Dale, Nancy, Little Bear needs his rest, on the other hand," he said pointing to a chair in one corner where a cat was grooming itself, "Stitch needs some exercise." Briar watched them as they headed toward the cat.  
  
Stitch evaded four grasping hands and ran for his life, as he passed the couch where Tris and Sandry were sitting all of the kids except Ruby joined the chase. As Stitch flashed out the door a tall young lady stepped into the doorway, the mob of kids screeched to a halt. The young lady stood with her arms crossed and one foot tapping.  
  
Briar, standing by the fireplace said, "Hey Mary, the mob got away from you."  
  
"I noticed that Briar."  
  
Staring down at the children she asked them, "Why are you here instead of resting as you are supposed to be?"  
  
The kids shifted uneasily, scuffing their feet on the carpet and the group mumbled answers down to the floor.  
  
The Duke was watching the confrontation at the door with a smile and Daja noticed him watching. "Your Grace," she said, "allow me to introduce you to Mary Popins our child care mage. Mary this is Duke Vedris IV of Emelan, Sandry's Great Uncle. Mary curtsied and said "Happy to meet you, your Grace."  
  
"Nice meeting you." Said the Duke.  
  
"Now if you will excuse me, your Grace, I have to get the hoard up to their naps."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Checking the group in front of her she then scanned the room and spotted Ruby trying to hide behind Tris."  
  
"Come Ruby, time for you nap."  
  
"I want a story, Aunt Tris will you tell us a story?" Ruby asked.  
  
Tris sighed and stood, taking Ruby by the hand she said to Sandry in a low monotone voice, "I'll be back." Sandry grinned at her.  
  
Leading Ruby toward the door she said, "So you want a story, what about the rest of you?" she asked the group of kids.  
  
The children crowded around her and suggested stories they wanted to hear.  
  
As she herded the group out the door the ones left in the family room could hear her start the story.  
  
"In a hole, in the ground, there lived a Hobbit."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N  
  
For a complete explanation of child care magic see the Disney movie 'Mary Poppins' 


	34. Evening comes

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe of this story, all the characters, the world they live on and the very air they use to sustain life. Only the vague plot and dialog I have attributed to TP's characters in this tale belongs to me. I freely give my permission for anyone to use any or all of the plot/story/dialog if they are so inclined.  
  
Blame all lousy spelling and grammar on the California Education System.  
  
Chapter 35  
  
"Briar, what do you have planned for tomorrow?" asked the Duke.  
  
"I was thinking about going out to the winery and check out the items stored out there. The Galows tell me that the wine has been moved to the proper storage areas and we can get to the other items stored."  
  
"What do you think you will find in those caverns?"  
  
"Hard to say, Your Grace, according to the book left by the last vintner the Green Acres estate has been storing stuff out there for years. They would clean out the manor storage areas whenever they got full and moved the contents to the caverns."  
  
"Green Acres was the family estate for generations before my father was raised to be the Duke and moved the family to the Citadel." Said the Duke, "There might be some items of historical interest in the crates stored in the caves."  
  
"We will keep ours eyes open for anything like that, your Grace"  
  
The clocks in the manor chimed the third hour.  
  
"That reminds me your Grace," said Daja, reaching into her belt pouch and removing a small box. "I had this made special for you."  
  
She handed the small box to the Duke.  
  
Opening the box the Duke removed a two inch round gold metal case about one fourth of an inch thick with a knurled knob on one side. It was engraved with the Emelan crest on one side and the Dukes family crest on the other. It had a short gold chain attached to it with a six sided medallion engraved with the Emelan crest on both sides on the other end of the chain.  
  
"It is beautiful Daja." Said the Duke.  
  
Leaning over Daja said, "If you push on the knob," as she gently pushed the knob down, With a faint click a lid popped up and exposed the face of a clock with the hands set at midday.  
  
"I did not set it or wind it so you could see how it is done." Daja told the Duke, "If you will twist the knob clockwise until you meet some resistance." She watched as the Duke wound the pocket clock. "Now if you gently put the knob out till it stops you will engage the setting mechanism. Twisting in either direction will adjust the position of the clocks hands."  
  
The Duke pulled the knob out and set the clock to match the wall clock. Pushing the knob down he examined the clock and turned to Daja, "It is a royal gift Daja, thank you."  
  
"Uncle, you may have noticed that I have added small pockets on you vests, they are designed for the pocket clock." Sandry told the Duke.  
  
The Duke placed the clock in the left pocket and when he started to put the chain in also Daja said, "If you let the chain and medallion hang out it makes it much easier to remove the clock from your pocked."  
  
The Duke stood and gave Daja a hug.  
  
Turning to Sandry he said, "I see that it is getting late, if we don't leave soon we will not get home until after dark."  
  
Briar went to the door and asked Alfred to have the Duke's and Sandry's guards and horses brought to the front door.  
  
As the Duke and Sandry got into their coats Tris came back down stairs, "I finally got the horde to sleep. Are you going home?"  
  
"Yes, we want to get home before dark." The Duke told her.  
  
Tris walked over and gave Sandry a hug, "Thank you for your support with the meeting with my father." She turned to the Duke, "And yours support was also very welcome also Your Grace."  
  
The Duke hugged Tris, "You are family Tris, what ever I can do for you I will. I'll have the harriers keep track of you father and let you know what happens."  
  
"Thank you Your Grace."  
  
The group went out onto the steps of the manor, there were a few puddles around but the ground was quickly drying and the sky was a clear blue with a few small clouds floating quietly and the lowering sun lit the clouds with a golden light.  
  
"Well, the weather changes quickly out here."  
  
Tris went red to the ears.  
  
The Duke laughed, "I would not have missed it for the world."  
  
The guards arrived with the horses and the Duke and Sandry mounted.  
  
"We'll be in touch." The Duke said, and they departed on their way to Summersea.  
  
As they passed through the gate a UPS rider entered. He rode up to the steps and was greeted by Briar.  
  
"Evening Cody, what are you doing coming out here this late."  
  
"Good evening Baron, we like to come out here in the evening so we can stay over, your cooks serve some good food to your people." Cody replied as he dismounted. Taking saddlebags from behind the saddle he opened them and handed several messages to Briar.  
  
"Make yourself at home Cody." Briar told him as he took the messages and started back into the manor as Cody walked his horse toward the stables.  
  
"Anything interesting?" Tris asked, seeing Briar thumbing through the messages that Cody had given him.  
  
"Here is something for you from Lightsbridge University," Briar said as he handed her a message addressed to her.  
  
"I have a reply from Hajra."  
  
"Hajra? Who is writing you from Hajra?" asked Tris.  
  
As he opened the message and scanned it Briar replied absently, "I got to wondering about what had happened to the gang of street rats that I was caught with, they were all sent to either the mines or the docks as laborers."  
  
"They are all dead, ten years of hard labor without proper food and the entire group have died before they reached the age of twenty." He looked up with tears in his eyes, "They were my only friends when I was a kid in Hajra and they are all dead."  
  
"If Niko hadn't found me I would be dead by now also."  
  
Tris put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Briar."  
  
Taking a deep breath Briar shook himself and asked, "Who is writing you from Lightsbridge?"  
  
Tris opened her message and read it, "Seems a couple of friends are coming to visit."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Yes, a brother and sister that I met while was at Lightsbridge."  
  
"The brothers name is Hunter Kees and he was studying Provost magic, his sister is named Cassandra and she is a seer like Niko only not as powerful."  
  
"Cassandra Kees?"  
  
Smiling Tris handed him the message, Brian read it and said "Cassandra what? How do you pronounce a string of number?"  
  
Tris laughed and said, "It is spelled number 1, number 2, number 4, small c, number 4 and small u. It is pronounce one to foresee for you. Her friends just called her Cassy."  
  
"This says that they will be here in about a week," Briar handed the message back to Tris, "let Alfred know they will be coming and we will give them the royal treatment."  
  
The walked back into the family room and Tris sat down and picked up the book she had been reading.  
  
"I'm going out to the caves tomorrow, want to come along?" Briar asked Tris and Daja.  
  
"I can't, I have to go to Circle Four tomorrow." Tris answered.  
  
Daja said, "No thanks, I'm right in the middle of a project right now."  
  
"OK, I guess it's me and my bodyguards Oe and Sun."  
  
"I'm going to have supper in the common room and let everyone know what's on for tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning Tris, Daja" and Briar left the room.  
  
Briar entered the common room and loudly said, "All right everyone stand up and bow down to you load and master."  
  
He was pelted with rude noises and pieces of bread from around the room.  
  
As he headed to the table where his bodyguards were sitting he passed Cody eating at one of the tables, "Enjoying the food?" Cody, with his mouth full, nodded and said, "mmm mmmmm mm." Briar laughed and continued on. Reaching the bodyguards Briar said, "Gij, Jak I plan on going out to the winery caves tomorrow morning, want to tag along?"  
  
The two men grinned and Gij said, "Yes Baron, I think we will grace you with our company tomorrow. What time?"  
  
"After breakfast, ask the cooks to make us up a lunch, just in case."  
  
"Can do."  
  
Briar walked over the table and picked up a tray, plate and utensils, filling his tray with the items being served he got a cup of tea and carried it all over the table where his managers were sitting. Taking a seat on a bench he asked, "How are everything going gentlemen?"  
  
The head field manager, Mac Donald, answered, "Well, we have the harvests in and stored, Baroness Chandler has placed preservation spells on all of the storage areas. It's clever how she did it, instead of one spell over the entire area she placed smaller area spells, that way we can access the stored crops as we need them without having the entire store coming out of preservation."  
  
"Yes Tris is a valuable member of the estate."  
  
"We still have some hay to harvest if the Baroness's storm did not reach it to get it wet."  
  
Briar smiled and said, "Tris got a little mad at her father. Is it going to be a problem?"  
  
"Not really, what little is still in the fields is a drop in the bucket. The orchards are harvested and we are waiting for you to tell us that the cold weather has put the tree and vines into a dormant state so we can start pruning. The farmers are going over their fields and picking the stuff that was to small to harvest when the pickers went through."  
  
"It is going to be a while before that happens, Tris tells me that the weather is going to be moderate for a couple of weeks. So lets take advantage of that and pass the word that now is a good time for vacations. If someone wants to go somewhere now is the time. Everyone gets two weeks, and they can take it how they want, in one clump or in small segments. Just arrange it so not everyone goes at the same time." Briar laughed, "I really don't want to wake up some morning and find that I'm the only person in the manor."  
  
"Mac, I would like you to visit all the farmers and see if everything is going well with them. Ask if they want to have their horses kept here at the manor for the winter. If they do make arrangements to bring the animals here, that way the farmers will not have the burden of their care through the winter. We will bring them to the manor and replace the horse's shoes and have a animal doctor check them all thoroughly. Also ask if they want to have the mares put to a good stud. Moglee has obtained some very good animals for stud of plow and riding horses."  
  
Briar pushed his plate away and placing his elbows on the table rubbed his face with both hands, "It's been along day, how was the honey harvest?"  
  
The Estate bee keeper, Robert (Buzz) Parsec said, "Very good, all the hives are in use and the total honey harvest is exceptional. I would like to make some new hives this winter to put out next year."  
  
"Ok, I'm done for the day, Mac later let's get together with the estate maps and talk about crop rotation, I'm for going to do some reading. I'll see you later."  
  
Briar stood and left the common room heading for the manor. 


	35. Ending It

Tamora Pierce owns the entire universe.  
  
Blame all lousy spelling and grammar on the California Education System.  
  
Chapter 36  
  
When Briar came out of the manor the next morning Sergeant Gij Oe and Corporal Jak Sun were standing on the steps with Captain Kuster. Briars favorite horse, Hoover, was waiting with the guards horses.  
  
'Thought I might go along Baron, If you don't mind." Said Captain Kuster.  
  
"More the merrier Jorge, and if you are going to Baron me all day I might get as stuffy as a city politician, I've asked you before, call me Briar."  
  
"Somehow I don't think the Duke would appreciate my not showing you the proper respect, Baron."  
  
"The proper respect? You know my history don't you Jorge?"  
  
"I know that you are Baron of Green Acres." Said Kuster. "and that is all I really need to know."  
  
"Well it seems sometimes that the Empress changed my name to Baron, the great bulk of the people who feel comfortable calling me Briar I don't want to know. Most of them want to curry favor with the Duke through my connections with Sandry."  
  
Mounting Hoover Briar said, "Let's go."  
  
The three guards mounted and fell in with Briar as he headed out the estates front gate.  
  
Briar asked Kuster to ride beside him and they discussed the guards, Briar checking for problems he could do something about.  
  
Kuster laughed, "You are always going to have personality conflicts when you get a group of men in close contact for an extended period of time but the only real problem is the fact that you and the Baroness's have created such a relaxed atmosphere here at Green Acres that when the Dukes rotation come around most of the guards would like to stay."  
  
Briar left the road and took a short cut through the orchards, moving under an apple tree Brair pulled Hoover to a stop. Looking up he used his green magic and the limbs moved, opening a gap up into the tree, a large ripe apple dropped out of the tree into his hand.  
  
"I thought these orchards were picked." Said Kuster.  
  
"Every harvest misses some of the crop, sometimes just missed, some not picked because of size, any number of reasons. I once found an entire tree that had been missed, full of fruit. I like to find the after harvest fruit because when it ripens on the tree it seems to be sweeter to me."  
  
By the time they got through the orchards Briar had found enough apples of all four of the men and their horses.  
  
Following Briar and Kuster Sergeant Gij Oe and Corporal Jak Sun were quietly talking.  
  
"We are guarding a good man." Said Oe.  
  
"Yes we are." Answered Sun.  
  
Oe said, "When I went out this morning the sergeant telling a group of new trainees, 'Today, gentlemen, I have some good news and some bad news. First, the good news Private Peters will be setting the pace on our morning run.' The trainees were overjoyed because Peters was overweight and terribly slow. But then the sergeant finished his statement: "Now for the bad news. Private Peters will be riding a horse.'"  
  
"I bet that went over big with the new ones." Said Sun.  
  
"Considering how they have be harassing Peters I think they needed a lesson and sarge decided to teach them one."  
  
"I have noticed that even though he is fat and slow he finishes what he starts." Said Oe, "it may take him a while but he gets it done."  
  
"Let's move up," said Sun, "there's the winery."  
  
They nudged their horses up closer to Briar and Kuster.  
  
Dismounting at the winery stables Briar lead Hoover into a stall, removed his tack and gave him a quick rubdown. Dropping a knife out of one sleeve he used it to cut one of the apples into quarters and he fed the pieces to Hoover while Kuster, Oe and Sun took care of their horses.  
  
Kuster commented, "You have some obtained some good horses Baron."  
  
"Yes, Moglee has swapped of some of the ones that look good for some really solid mounts. Give him a few years and Green Acres mounts will be great demand."  
  
As the four of them entered the winery the Galow brothers, Juleo and Ernst, met them at the door.  
  
"Baron Moss, welcome, we haven't seen much of you here."  
  
""Good morning Juleo, Ernst I have been busy with the harvest, but now that it is over I thought I would spend a day rummaging around in the storage cave."  
  
"We have moved the wine out of there and we located the body of the old vintner, we gave him a proper burial in the graveyard."  
  
As they moved through the winery Brair commented, "You have really cleaned this place up since I was here last, it is spotless."  
  
"Yes," said Juleo, "you need it clean if you plan to produce a good product."  
  
As the group walked down the main tunnel toward the storage cavern the Galow brothers updated Briar on how the production and storage of wines was going.  
  
Passing a collection of carts Briar moved over and grabbed a cart.  
  
"Baron," Said Juleo, "there are carts at the storage cavern."  
  
"Good." Briar said pushing the cart back against the wall.  
  
Reaching the cavern, Juleo pulled out some keys and unlocked the door that had been installed after Tris had taken down the illusion spell and the barrier wards.  
  
Handing the key to Briar Juleo said, "I will leave you to it, I have some work that needs doing."  
  
"Thanks Juleo, I will see you later." Said Briar.  
  
Juleo turned and headed back up the tunnel as Briar opened the door and he and the guards entered the cavern.  
  
Inside the door there was several of Evvy's light sticks mounted on posts that could be moved around to light any area that needed light. There was also a rack full of a dozen of the light sticks for individual use and a box of tools for opening boxes..  
  
The wine that had been concealed in the cavern had all been removed, leaving a large area in the front of the cavern open.  
  
The open area was less that a quarter of the total area of the cavern. The rest was piled with crates, boxes and furniture. Lurking in the distance were large shapes that could not be made out due to low light.  
  
Briar moved over to the toolbox, picked up a pry bar, "Grab a took men and pick a box."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Author's Note.  
  
I keep getting remarks that the story is to long so I am ending it.  
  
What takes place in the missing sections.  
  
Hunter Kees and his sister arrives at Green Acres  
  
The romance between Hunter and Tris rekindles.  
  
The Empress arranges a marriage for Sandry.  
  
Cassandra 124c4u leads Briar on a merry chase.  
  
Daja meets a Trader her age who comes to Summersea because of the new trader ship/caravan for craftsmen.  
  
Ruby the orphan girl so full of life dies in a accident while playing.  
  
Moglee and Evvy ?????????  
  
Glaki ends up at Lightsbridge.  
  
And on and on...  
  
So here is the last chapter I wrote ages ago.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The Last Chapter  
  
He had now been part of the Emelan Nobility for almost two years and was finally beginning to become accustomed to the title.  
  
Baron Briar Moss was sitting at the edge of a cliff by the sea, near the Green Acres fortress, while the staff and guards of Green Acres prepared a after harvest picnic. He idly watching the waves roll in and out and enjoyed the light breeze off the sea.  
  
Two years of hard work by everyone had restored the manor, the fortress and grounds. All of the abandoned farms now had tenants and with the help of the plant magic of Briar and Rosethorn the harvest of all had been good.  
  
Movement caught his eye and he turned his head to see a leaf, blowing in the wind, but caught by the remains of a spider's web. The leaf's turning in the wind had spun the web into a single strand up to the point where it spread out to hold the leaf and the leaf bounced and spun as the wind attempted to tear it loose.  
  
Suddenly Briars eyes sharpened and he jerked alert.  
  
"Daja, Tris come here."  
  
Baroness Kisubo, who had been, relaxing under a nearby tree testing a new knife, she had made, with an edge sharp enough to split an atom, on a dead branch, stood and walked over to Briar.  
  
Baroness Chandler, who had been standing, facing the wind, on the cliffs edge, a short way west of Briar, turned and walked over to him.  
  
"What?" asked Tris.  
  
Pointing to the leaf, Briar said, "Look."  
  
"A leaf, you disturb me and Daja to show us a leaf."  
  
"Tris it's FLYING!"  
  
Two heads jerked back to examine the leaf,  
  
"Goddess of the Moon, it is flying." whispered Tris.  
  
So with the discovery of a natural kite by three extremely intelligent people the age of aviation in Emelan has begun...  
  
THE END  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N #1  
  
Sharp enough to split an atom – I used an Imperial colloquium and the magic spell translated it to this.  
  
A/N #2  
  
Have you ever thought about what Tris could do with a hang glider????  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
You can skip what is left.  
  
The lost history of Emelan.  
  
Long, long ago in a galaxy far, far away a planet circling a red star exploded.  
  
Pieces of this planet traveled through space for eons, being effected by assorted radiations and cosmic influences.  
  
In the year 2184 these strange rocks fell on the planet earth and destroyed civilization as we know it, in spite of every attempt to prevent it.  
  
Many of these meteorites, altered by the protracted journey through unknown space, disintegrated in the atmosphere while the larger ones impacted with the planet.  
  
This spread the radioactive dust throughout the air and it fell with rain into the water.  
  
The survivors of the catastrophic event breathed the air and drank the water, the dust entered the human DNA and altered it forever, Magic came into the world.  
  
As the survivors rebuilt civilization the Living Circle religion came in to being. Building their temples in the craters left by the larger meteors where the rock existed in abundance, the priests and priestesses dedicated to the Living Circle gods used the rock to store power for the temples.  
  
By bring talented young mages into the temples for training they ensure that if the youngsters don't become Dedicates they are at least don't oppose the temples.  
  
Check out the TV series Smallville to see the influence of Radioactive rock on the human race. 


End file.
